Tudo pode acontecer
by Pequena-dama
Summary: Ela, uma jovem atrapalhada que trabalha como babá. Ele, um empresário muito importante. Unidos pelo amor. História sem magia. S e S, E e T... CAPÍTULO 22 ON LINE finalmente o.o!
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1  
  
Numa cidadezinha pacata do Japão, Tomoeda, morava uma jovem muito atrapalhada, até mesmo em seus 20 anos de idade, cursando a faculdade de Educação física, se atrasava para as aulas...  
  
Tomoyo: - SAKURA!!! - Gritava a prima da tal jovem, que era também sua melhor amiga e dividia o quarto com ela no campus da faculdade, essa já cursava moda.  
  
Sakura: - Calma Tomoyo! Já estou quase pronta. – Dizia a menina terminando de prender os cabelos.  
  
Tomoyo: - Sakurinha, mais uma vez iremos nos atrasar! – Disse ela com as mãos na cintura parada do lado da porta do quarto, que estava aberta. Tomoyo apenas esperava Sakura para ir embora.  
  
Sakura: - Eu já não te disse para ir sozinha quando eu me atrasasse?  
  
Tomoyo: - Disse sim, mas se eu não te acordar, você não sai do quarto nunca, Sakura! Agora pega logo suas coisas e vamos logo!  
  
Sakura: - Mas eu tenho despertador, sabia?!  
  
Foi a última coisa que a mesma disse antes de pegar suas coisa e sair do quarto. Sua prima apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, pois sabia que o despertador nunca despertava na hora certa. Achava que já estava na hora de comprar um novo, mas tinha outras coisas com o que se preocupar.  
  
Sakura era muito preguiçosa, mas pelo menos era lutadora. Além de sua faculdade ela trabalhava de babá e ajudava numa creche quando necessário. Era uma menina muito doce, simpática, alegre, divertida e extrovertida, amava crianças, quis ser professora de educação física só por causa delas, e por gostar muito de esportes. Bastante bonita, tinha uma pele branquinha, mas um pouco corada, olhos verdes cor de esmeralda e cabelos cor de mel, lisos, da altura do ombro, de estatura baixa, com um corpo bem modelado.  
  
Tomoyo já era mais disposta, muito alegre, simpática, um pouco fechada em seus sentimentos, mas deixa claro que admira muito a prima, também muito alegre, simpática, mas diferente de Sakura, calma. Estagiava como estilista em um escritório no centro da cidade. Ela tinha menos tempo livre, também estudava de manhã, mas estagiava a tarde toda. Sorte que dirigia e tinha carro, então não tinha que enfrentar o caminho escuro de volta a pé. Também muito bonita, branca, com olhos violetas, cabelos longos à cintura, ondulados e negros. Pouco mais alta que a prima.  
  
Sakura foi morar no campus por seu pai ter morrido, e sua mãe havia falecido quando ela ainda era bebê, mas tinha um irmão só que morava com um amigo, com o qual também trabalhava.  
  
Tomoyo era rica, morava em uma enorme mansão com apenas sua mãe, como sua mãe viajava muito por causa de negócios, resolvera morar com a prima no campus.  
  
------------------------------------------x--------------------------------- ----------  
  
Em outra parte da cidade um belo moço chegava atrasado em seu trabalho, em uma das filiais das empresas Li, que por acaso eram de sua família. Esse era o presidente das empresas. Ia passando pela sala de espera, com pressa, em direção à porta de sua sala, quando sua secretária o aborda.  
  
Secretária: - Bom Dia senhor Li! O Senhor Hiiragizawa está à sua procura.  
  
Li: - Naiumi, diga para ele que na hora do almoço nos falamos. Fale para ele que estarei esperando-o no restaurante de sempre. Cheguei novamente atrasa e tenho muito a resolver, não posso falar com ele agora.  
  
Secretária: - Sim senhor.  
  
Li Shaoran era um homem bastante fechado, e agora andava meio mal humorado por não conseguir arranjar tempo para cuidar de sua filha, Lana, uma pequena menina de 4 anos, que perdera sua mãe ao nascer. A deixava toda manhã com uma babá. Mas nunca satisfeito com nenhuma das que cuidaram de sua filha, por serem muito irresponsáveis. Li era viúvo, por ter se casado com a mãe de Lana, sua prima Meilyn, mas não a amava, apenas casara por causa das tradições da família. Um homem bastante bonito, forte, alto, de cabelos lisos castanho escuro e rebeldes.  
  
------------------------------------------x--------------------------------- ----------  
  
Na hora do almoço, como sempre combinado Sakura encontra com sua prima no restaurante da faculdade. A mesma já estava a sua espera sentada numa mesa. Coloca sua bandeja sob a mesa, e senta-se.  
  
Tomoyo: - Olá Sakurinha, como foi sua aula?  
  
Sakura: - Ah! Aquele careca chato pego no meu pé de novo! Droga, mas dessa vez ele teve motivo, por eu ter chegado atrasada. Evito chegar atrasada nas aulas dele, mas dessa vez não deu.  
  
Tomoyo: - Mas como Sakura? A aula do senhor Kito não é a terceira?  
  
Sakura: - É sim, mas encontrei a Hina no corredor, aí perdemos a noção do tempo.  
  
Tomoyo: - Ah Sakura! Você não toma jeito mesmo. Você e a Hina.  
  
Sakura: - Mas a Hina está mais responsável. Sabia que ela está trabalhando? Pois é! Mas deixemos ela de lado. Como foi seu dia, Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo: - Hina trabalhando? Realmente aquele namoro dela com o Ochi deu certo. Eu? O de sempre, mas tenho uma boa notícia!  
  
Sakura: - Qual?  
  
Tomoyo: - Sabe o Eriol? Então, ele nos chamou pra ir amanhã de noite ao aniversário dele, lá na casa dele, na colina.  
  
Sakura: - Eriol? Mas quando você falou com ele?  
  
Tomoyo: - Ele me ligou no intervalo. Aiai, finalmente vou poder filmar Sakurinha com um de meus vestidos!  
  
Sakura: - Ai Tomoyo! É só uma festa de aniversário!  
  
Tomoyo: - Mas num aniversário tudo pode acontecer!  
  
Sakura: - Nhai...  
  
------------------------------------------x--------------------------------- ----------  
  
Num restaurante caseiro bem próximo à empresa, Li estava à espera de seu amigo.  
  
Eriol: - Olá meu querido amigo Shaoran, porque não atendeste meu telefonema ontem?  
  
Shaoran: - Ah Hiiragizawa, é culpa da última babá! Já está me dando dor de cabeça!  
  
Eriol: - Mas o que houve desta vez?  
  
Shaoran: - Aquela irresponsável se quer estava em casa. Eu estava tão ocupado tentando encontrá-la que nem deu para atender ao telefone.  
  
Eriol: - Tudo bem! Mas espero que não tenha se esquecido do meu aniversário amanhã, não é?  
  
Shaoran: - Não me esqueci. Mas o que faço com a Lana? Demiti aquela babá. Terei até que sair mais cedo hoje para buscá-la numa creche.  
  
Eriol: - Porque não contrata outra?  
  
Shaoran: - Essas babás são todas irresponsáveis! Não quero mais saber da minha filha na mão de nenhuma delas!  
  
Eriol: - Hhahaha, ah meu amigo, nem todas! Eu conheço uma, te garanto que sua filha vai amá-la.  
  
Shaoran: - Ah é? Quero saber quem é essa pedra rara!  
  
Eriol: - Então venha à minha festa, ela é minha amiga, minha convidada. Tenho certeza que estará lá, e que você se encantará com ela!  
  
Shaoran: - Duvido Eriol!  
  
Eriol: - Duvida? Aposto que vai adorar ela!  
  
Shaoran: - Aposta? Aposta o que?  
  
Eriol: - Se eu vencer, você vai ajudar com a prima dela, por quem sou apaixonado. Se você ganhar, você escolhe um prêmio justo.  
  
Shaoran: - Por quem você é apaixonado? A tal bela mulher dos olhos de violeta? Tudo bem, apostado, você terá que cuidar da minha pequena por um mês se eu ganhar.  
  
Eriol: - É ela sim. Um mês? Ta querendo empurrar seus problemas pra mim é?  
  
Shaoran: - Ta com medo? Lamento, já está apostado Eriol! Com licença que eu tenho trabalho.  
  
Li levantou-se da mesa após aquele almoço com seu amigo, pagou sua parte da conta, e foi embora. Eriol continuou na mesa, por alguns segundos, abriu um sorriso enigmático no rosto, pensando 'ele ainda vai ver que estou certo, vou ganhar muito fácil essa aposta'. Levantou-se e foi pagar sua parte da conta.  
  
Eriol era médico, trabalhava em uma clínica no centro da cidade. Era muito calmo e enigmático. Bonito, tinha olhos azuis, escuros, marinho, com um cabelo liso da cor preta. Alto e forte. Mas não tão forte quanto seu amigo.  
  
------------------------------------------x--------------------------------- ----------  
  
Hoje Sakura não teria um dia manso. Uma das professoras, da creche onde ela ajudava, estava doente, então ela foi lá substituir essa professora.  
  
------------------------------------------x--------------------------------- ----------  
  
Já estava no final da tarde, Tomoyo e Eriol estavam em seus estágios, Sakura na creche, já Shaoran estava saindo do trabalho para buscar sua filha, que por acaso estava na creche onde Sakura estava ajudando.  
  
Ao chegar lá na creche, Li avista sua filha de mãos dadas com uma belíssima moça. Ele sai do carro, e fita ela como se estivesse hipnotizado. Sai do transe e começa a caminhar em direção ao local onde sua filha e a moça o esperavam.  
  
Shaoran: - Com licença senhorita... Qual é o seu nome?  
  
Senhorita: - Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
Shaoran: - Com licença senhorita Sakura, vim buscar minha filha Lana.  
  
Sakura: - Senhor Li? Você é o famoso Li Shaoran?  
  
Shaoran: - Famoso? Sim, sou eu! Vamos Lana.  
  
Sakura: - Espera aí! Você tem que assinar neste papel aqui. É pra deixar informado que veio buscá-la, não posso deixar qualquer um sair dessa creche com as crianças.  
  
Shaoran: - Qualquer um? Com quem a senhorita pensa que está falando?  
  
Sakura tinha segurado firme a mãozinha da pequena para que ele não fosse com ela.  
  
Por mais que Shaoran tenha admirado a atitude dela em confirmar que ele era o pai da criança, por se sentir contrariado respondeu com grosseria.  
  
Sakura: - Calma! São só os regulamentos. Só estou aqui substituindo uma professora, mas mesmo assim não posso deixar você sair daqui sem que assine nesse papel para confirmar a assinatura que você deu essa manhã.  
  
Contra a vontade, Li assinou o papel. Sakura confirmou e era a mesma assinatura. Então ele foi embora com a menina.  
  
Dentro do carro ele volta à sua calma e fala com a filha.  
  
Shaoran – Como foi lá na creche querida?  
  
Lana: - Foi bem legal papai, posso ficar nela?  
  
Shaoran: - Se desse querida... Se desse, mas não posso te buscar todo dia a essa hora. Terei que arranjar outra babá pra você.  
  
Lana:- Ahh, papai, não quero mais ficar em casa, quero brincar com os meus amiguinhos.  
  
Shaoran: - Quando eu arranjar uma babá, penso nisso.  
  
Lana: - A tia Sakura pode ser minha babá? Ela é muito legal, eu gosto dela papai.  
  
Shaoran: - Essa tua professora substituta é muito abusada, não gostei dela. Onde já se viu me tratar como 'você'!  
  
Lana: - Ah papai. Mas...  
  
Shaoran: - Chegamos filha, e nada mais de falar de tia Sakura!  
  
Alguma coisa naquela garota mexeu com ele, mas não deixava de se irritar por ela ter contrariado ele, nenhuma mulher antes havia o contrariado.  
  
Sakura ficou indignada com a grosseria dele. Mas tinha que admitir, ele realmente era um deus grego como as outras professoras haviam comentado no recreio.  
  
------------------------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------ -------------------  
  
Três professoras estavam sentadas em uma mesa no refeitório conversando. Logo Sakura chega e junta-se a elas.  
  
Professora 1: - Nossa! Ele é um deus grego, um deus grego! É lindo de mais!  
  
Professora 2:- Realmente, não posso negar que aquele homem para qualquer trânsito!  
  
Sakura: - De quem vocês estão falando?  
  
Professora 3: - Você não sabe?Do senhor Li, o pai daquela pequena ali de olhos vermelhos.  
  
Lana era uma pequena menina de longos cabelos castanhos escuro. Tinha os olhos vermelhos, feito rubi. Era uma menina muito linda.  
  
Sakura: - Ah! A laninha. Ela é da turma da Hitiru. To dando aula pra ela, já que Hitiru está de cama.  
  
Professora 1:- É! A menina já é uma graça, imagine o pai?  
  
Professora 3: - É um deus grego, estou dizendo. Um deus!  
  
------------------------------------------Fim do FLASH BACK----------------- --------------------------  
  
Aquelas professoras estavam loucas, pareciam crianças de colegial babando por um garoto. Mas realmente, ele era lindo! 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2  
  
Aquelas professoras estavam loucas, pareciam crianças de colegial babando por um garoto. Mas realmente, ele era lindo!  
  
O celular de Sakura toca.  
  
Sakura: - Alô.  
  
Tomoyo: - Sakurinha sou eu, a Tomoyo. Você ainda está na creche?  
  
Sakura: - Oi Tomoyo. Estava só esperando o pai da última criança vir buscá- la. Um homem muito arrogante por acaso! Acredita que ele não estava querendo assinar no papel para eu comprovar que ele era mesmo o pai da garota? Estou sim, as porque essa pergunta?  
  
Tomoyo: - Estou saindo agora do estágio. Me espere aí então que eu te busco. Aí você me conta essa história direito do pai da sua aluna.  
  
Sakura: - Estou te esperando então. Até logo.  
  
Tomoyo: - Até!  
  
Quando Tomoyo a busca, repara que ela está um pouco irritada. Mal entrando no carro já começou contando a história. Tomoyo apenas ri, pois de alguma maneira aquele homem havia mexido com sua prima. E ela sentia que essa história ainda ia dar muito a contar.  
  
------------------------------------------x--------------------------------- ----------  
  
No dia seguinte, Sakura acorda mais calma. Já que era um sábado, dormiu a manhã toda. Tomoyo já estava acostumada a acordar cedo, então passou a manhã na biblioteca do campus fazendo umas pesquisas para um trabalho que teria que entregar na semana seguinte. Volta para o quarto morta de fome, afinal já era quase 13:00h. Não encontra Sakura no quarto e estranha, mas quando escutou o som de algo caindo, de dentro do banheiro, se acalma. Com certeza Sakura estava lá dentro.  
  
Tomoyo: - Sakura, está tudo bem aí dentro?  
  
Sakura: - Ahhhh, está sim Tomoyo, eu só derrubei a escova de cabelo no chão, já estou saindo.  
  
Tomoyo: - Que bom então. Mas sai logo daí para irmos almoçar naquele restaurante da esquina.  
  
Sakura: - Tá! Já estou quase pronta.  
  
------------------------------------------x--------------------------------- ----------  
  
Lana: - Papai, to com fome.  
  
Shaoran: - Calma filha, nosso almoço já está quase pronto.  
  
Na noite passada, quando Shaoran havia chegado em casa, ficou pensando no que ia fazer com sua filha de noite já que ele iria à festa de seu amigo. Acabou decidindo levá-la com ele, Lana era bastante comportada, então não traria problemas.  
  
------------------------------------------x--------------------------------- ----------  
  
Logo perto da hora da festa de Eriol, Sakura ainda estava escolhendo a roupa. Por ela iria apenas com um vestidinho básico, mas Tomoyo a fez experimentar várias roupas loucas! Além de Sakura e Tomoyo, Hyo estava com elas no quarto. Hyo era o namorado de Sakura, amigo de Eriol também. Ele iria com as duas na festa.  
  
Sakura: - Tomoyo não serve essa, não? Devo ter experimentando umas 20 roupas!  
  
Tomoyo: - Não, essa ainda não está boa! Deixa de ser mentirosa, foram 13 contando com essa! Agora volta pro banheiro e experimenta essa aqui. (Ela estende a mão com um vestido tomara-que-caia, verde).  
  
Hyo: - Tomoyo, deixa a Sakura com esse conjunto mesmo ela está linda com ele. Ela fica linda de qualquer maneira. É crueldade fazer ela experimentar tantas roupas!  
  
Tomoyo (aquele brilho some dos olhos dela, e começa a falar meio que choramingando): - Mas eu fiz com tanto carinho pra Sakura. Esse é um dos mais bonitos. Não importa o tempo que demore, Sakura sempre arranjou um jeito de vestir minhas roupas.  
  
Sakura (se aproximando de Tomoyo e pegando o vestido de suas mãos): - Eu vou vestir sua roupa, sim Tomoyo, mas você não acha que o Eriol vai ficar triste se chegarmos tarde no aniversário dele? Eu visto esse, mas é o último que experimento, ta?!  
  
Tomoyo (abrindo um enorme sorriso no rosto): - Então ta! Mas vai logo experimentar se não vamos demorar muito.  
  
Sakura volta vestida, e como Tomoyo havia dito, esse era um dos mais bonitos. Era um vestido tomara-que-caia verde que até perto dos joelhos, com um pequeno na perna. Mas era até que bem simples o vestido.  
  
Hyo: - Como sempre linda minha Sakurinha, Linda! Agora podemos ir?  
  
As duas: - Sim!  
  
Hyo era alto, loiro dos olhos azuis. Fortinho, mas não muito. Ele cursava astrologia, e conheceu Sakura por acaso quando se esbarraram no corredor. Conheceu Eriol apartir de Sakura e Tomoyo.  
  
------------------------------------------x-------------------------------- -----------  
  
Shaoran: - Desculpe-me o atraso Eriol.  
  
Eriol: - Tudo bem meu caro Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran: Acabei tendo que trazer Lana comigo e... (Lana o interrompe)  
  
Lana (puxando, de leve, as calças do pai): - Olha papai, é a tia Sakura. É a tia Sakura!  
  
Shaoran leva seu olhar até onde Sakura estava com sua prima, e também um homem. Nossa! Como ela era linda! Aquele vestido realçava o verde de seus olhos, e aquelas mexas soltas no rosto davam um certo charme. Ele fica praticamente hipnotizado. Como uma garota tão abusada mexia tanto com ele? Eriol repara que seu amigo olha de modo diferente para Sakura. Um modo do qual ele nunca olhou para mulher alguma.  
  
Eriol (tocado o ombro de Shaoran e automaticamente o tirado do transe): Pelo visto já a conhece. Bem... Ela é a babá que eu ia te apresentar.  
  
Shaoran: - A tal babá? Não! Dispenso essa!  
  
Lana: - Ah papai, mas eu gosto dela, ela é legal.  
  
Eriol (com um sorriso de vitorioso): - Quer dizer que Sakura já conquistou sua filha? Falta pouco pra conquistar o pai também!  
  
Shaoran (fica meio vermelho, mas balança a cabeça, contrariado): - Não! Não essa garota abusada!  
  
Eriol ri. Estava claro que havia ganhado muito fácil a aposta. Acena pra Sakura, Tomoyo e Hyo, para que eles se aproximem mais.  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo e Hyo, esse é meu amigo Li Shaoran e sua filha Lana. Shaoran, essa é Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura você já conhece, e esse Lan Hyo, o namorado dela.  
  
Shaoran cumprimenta Tomoyo. Realmente ela é bonita, seu amigo não tinha mentido. E cumprimenta Hyo, com cara de poucos amigos.  
  
Hyo (para Shaoran): - Conhece minha namorada de onde?  
  
Shaoran (curto e grosso. Estava se roendo de ciúmes): - Da creche.  
  
Lana (quase se jogando nos braços de Sakura): - Tia Sakura!  
  
Sakura (dando um beijo no rosto dela): - Oi pequena.  
  
Shaoran: - Lana deixa a senhorita Kinotomo em paz.  
  
Lana: - Mas papai...  
  
Shaoran: - Nada de 'mas', mocinha!  
  
Sakura: - Ela não está me incomodando.  
  
Shaoran (cortando o papo com Sakura): - Eriol, já está tarde. Tem algum lugar para a Lana dormir?  
  
Eriol: - Tem sim, ela pode ficar em meu quarto.  
  
Eriol oferece alguma bebida. Todos aceitam, então ele chama Hyo para ir buscar com ele. E pede para Tomoyo acompanhar Lana até seu quarto. Lá ela poderia descansar. Sua intenção era deixar Sakura sozinha com Shaoran.  
  
Sakura: - Porque você fez isso com a garota? Ela estava tão alegre! E depois de sua bronca saiu de cabeça baixa daqui!  
  
Shaoran: - Ela é minha filha, sei o que é bom pra ela.  
  
Sakura: - Você sabe o que é bom pra ela, ou o que você acha ser bom?  
  
Shaoran (debochando): - O modo do qual trato minha filha não é da sua conta.  
  
Sakura (indignada): - É sim! Não se deve tratar assim uma pobre garotinha!  
  
Shaoran para um pouco pra pensar.  
  
Shaoran: - Você gostaria de ser babá da minha filha?  
  
Sakura (assustada com a pergunta repentina dele): - Como? Acho que não entendi.  
  
Shaoran: - Eriol me disse que você trabalhava como babá. Quer ser babá da minha filha?  
  
Sakura: - Claro! Claro que sim, aliás, amaria. Mas porque você não a deixa na creche como fez ontem?  
  
Shaoran: - Posso até vir a deixar, mas não posso buscá-la todo dia naquela hora. Estou pensando em colocá-la na creche, mas precisarei de uma babá para buscá-la e ficar o resto do tempo com ela lá em casa, até eu voltar do trabalho. Você aceitaria?  
  
Sakura (visivelmente radiante): - Sim!  
  
Eriol (chegando com Hyo e as bebidas): - Aqui está a sua bebida Shaoran.  
  
Hyo (estranhando a cara sorridente da namorada): - E esta é a sua, Sakura. Mas porque essa alegria toda, querida?!  
  
Sakura: - Nada de mais Hyo. (mudando de assunto, sabia que ele não gostaria da verdade) Onde está Tomoyo? Já não era para ela ter voltado?  
  
Eriol: Ela foi só por Lana para dormir, mas deixe que eu vou lá atrás dela.  
  
Shaoran olha para Eriol com um sorriso malicioso, sabia que o amigo estava se aproveitando da oportunidade para ficar a sós com sua amada.  
  
Hyo (pegando o braço de Sakura): - Sakura você ainda não me respondeu, porque essa alegria toda? (olhando, desconfiado, de relance para Shaoran).  
  
Shaoran (pulando fora): - Com licença, vou cumprimentar outros colegas.  
  
Sakura (olha Shaoran se afastando): - Não é nada Hyo. Pare de ser ciumento! (soltando seu braço das mãos de Hyo)  
  
Hyo: - Como? Eu sai daqui com o Eriol deixando você com aquele debochado, e você estava com a cara amarrada, e volto vendo você toda sorridente.  
  
Sakura: - Você deveria estar feliz com isso, e não irritado. Agora com licença que eu vou atrás da minha prima.  
  
Hyo: - Não Sakura, fica aqui comigo, Eriol já foi atrás dela.  
  
Sakura resolve ficar.  
  
------------------------------------------x--------------------------------- ----------  
  
Logo que Eriol chega no quarto, Tomoyo já estava de fechando a porta do quarto.  
  
Eriol: - Tomoyo, porque da demora?  
  
Tomoyo (fazendo sinal de silêncio): Estava pondo Lana para dormir, (abrindo de leve a porta do quarto, mostrando a menina deitada na cama , dormindo).  
  
Eriol: Ah sim. Vamos sair daqui então para que não a acordemos.  
  
Tomoyo consentindo com a cabeça.  
  
Ao eles chegarem na sala, avistam Sakura com Hyo e Shaoran conversando com um grupinho. Tomoyo dá um passo à frente, mas Eriol segura seu braço.  
  
Eriol: - Vamos para a varanda conversar um pouco.  
  
Tomoyo: - Mas e os outros?  
  
Eriol: - Veja, estão bem sem nós.  
  
Tomoyo olha novamente a prima com o namorado.  
  
Tomoyo: - Está certo.  
  
Eriol solta o braço de Tomoyo e vão juntos direto para a varanda. Sakura não repara, pois estava muito ocupada beijando o namorado.  
  
Shaoran olha para Sakura e a vê beijando o namorado. Vira rapidamente o rosto, sente o coração apertar.  
  
Eriol e Tomoyo conversam animadamente na varanda, até que a mesma olha de relance para o céu.  
  
Tomoyo (deslumbrada): - Nossa! Como o céu está lindo. Olhe a Lua (apontando para ela). Está cheia, enorme, e linda.  
  
Eriol (olhando Tomoyo): - Não tão linda quanto os seus olhos.  
  
Tomoyo (virando o rosto para ele, o fitando nos olhos, vermelha de vergonha abaixa a cabeça): Obrigada. Mas não são tão lindos como diz.  
  
Eriol (puxando o rosto dela, e a fitando, novamente, nos olhos): - São mais. (se aproxima mais dela, e tenta beijá-la).  
  
Tomoyo sente as pernas bambas. Não resiste há tempos estava de olho naquele homem. Fecha os olhos e se entrega.  
  
Se afastam sem fôlego.  
  
Eriol: - Quanto tempo esperei por isso. (a puxa para seus braços)  
  
Tomoyo (recostando sua cabeça no peito do rapaz e o abraçando forte): - Eu também.  
  
Eriol: - Tomoyo...  
  
A mesma o encara.  
  
Eriol: - Eu te amo.  
  
Sentindo o coração acelerar, sem muita reação de início, mas responde.  
  
Tomoyo: - Eu também Eriol. Eu também te amo.  
  
Eriol leva um das mãos ao rosto de sua amada, o acariciando. Se aproxima de novo. E ambos se aprofundam num beijo apaixonado. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3  
  
No final da festa...  
  
Eriol: - Já vão? Mas está tão cedo ainda!  
  
Sakura: - Desculpa Eriol, mas eu tenho muita coisa para fazer amanhã.  
  
Tomoyo: - O que, por exemplo, hein Sakura? Dormir?  
  
Sakura: - Não me reprima Tomoyo! Tenho prova segunda sabia? Além de um trabalho.  
  
Hyo: - E eu tenho que levar essas duas para o campus.  
  
Eriol: - E você querida Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo: - Você sabe que quero ficar, mas também tenho trabalho para entregar. Iniciei hoje, mas ainda não terminei.  
  
Eriol: - Shaoran?  
  
Shaoran: - Olha para os meus braços! Acho que nem preciso dizer né?!  
  
Nos braços dele dormia a pequena Lana. Eriol abaixa a cabeça, desanimado, percebe que não vai convencer seus amigos ficarem, muito menos sua querida Tomoyo.  
  
Na frente da casa estavam parados os carros dos visitantes, o de Li e o de Hyo também estavam lá. Por acaso, um do lado do outro. Tomoyo e Hyo já haviam entrado no carro.  
  
Shaoran: - Senhorita Kinomoto.  
  
Sakura (estava quase entrando no carro de Hyo): - Sim.  
  
Shaoran: - Porque você não vem comigo? Eu te mostro onde moro, aí você não terá dificuldades de ir para lá segunda. Eu te levo depois para o campus.  
  
Sakura: - É! Bem pensado. Mas você já decidiu se vai ou não deixar Lana na creche?  
  
Shaoran: - Já sim. Que tal todo dia você ir buscá-la lá, aí vocês vão lá para casa e quando eu chegar te levo para o campus?  
  
Hyo (saindo do carro e interrompendo os dois): - Que negócio é esse de todo dia? (olhando desconfiado para Sakura).  
  
Shaoran (debochando, encarando Hyo): - Ora Sakura, vai me dizer que não contou para o seu namoradinho?  
  
Hyo: Olho como se refere a minha pessoa, seu debochado!  
  
Sakura: - Hyo! Deixe de ser ciumento! Eu serei a babá da filha dele, ele só vai me mostrar onde ele mora para isso!  
  
Shaoran: - Entendeu agora? Não vou me aproveitar da sua namorada não!  
  
Sakura (olhando para Hyo, e para Tomoyo dentro do carro): - Eu vou com ele, tudo bem para vocês dois?  
  
Hyo (a contra gosto, mas sabia que era importante para Sakura): - Não, pode deixar que levo Tomoyo para o campus.  
  
Tomoyo: - Uhum, pode ir Sakurinha, estarei te esperando.  
  
Shaoran (abrindo a porta do carona para ela): - Então está combinado?  
  
Sakura: - Combinado.  
  
O salário dela, dentre outras coisas, eles foram discutindo a caminho da casa dele.  
  
Shaoran: - Chegamos. É aqui que moro.  
  
Sakura: - Que casinha fofa. Pensei que fosse maior, todos dizem que você é rico.  
  
Shaoran (dando uma leve risada enquanto tirava Lana do carro e o trancava): - Sou sim, mas não gosto de ostentar.  
  
Sakura: - Entendo.  
  
Shaoran (abrindo a porta de casa): - Venha, entre e tome um café comigo.  
  
Sakura (mostrando o carro para ele): - Não é melhor irmos, Hyo vai ficar pensando besteira de mm.  
  
Shaoran: - Quem não deve, não teme. Teu namorado tem que aprender a confiar mais em você.  
  
Sakura: - Eu sei, mas Hyo não aprende.  
  
Shaoran: - Sente-se no sofá e espere só um minutinho que vou por Lana na cama dela, ta?  
  
Sakura (sentando-se no sofá): - Ta.  
  
Sakura apenas observava a casa. Atrás do sofá tinha um corredor, que ligava a porta de entrada à porta da cozinha. Ligava também a salinha à escada. A escada era logo atrás do sofá, só separada pelo corredor.  
  
Shaoran (descendo as escadas): - Tem certeza de que não vai querer o café?  
  
Sakura (se levantando do sofá): Tenho sim, não quero mais arranjar confusão com Hyo.  
  
Shaoran: - Tudo bem então. Mas primeiro vou te mostrar a casa para você saber onde fica tudo.  
  
Sakura: - Tudo bem!  
  
Não demorou muito, a casa era pequena. No segundo andar tinha o quarto dele (que estava fechado), o da Lana, um de hóspede, um banheiro. Talvez tenha mais algum dentro do quarto dele, mas ele apenas mostrou a porta, e avisou que não era para entrar lá. Voltando ao primeiro andar ele mostrou onde estavam as coisas dentro da cozinha, mostrou o escritório, o outro banheiro, a área, e voltaram à sala.  
  
Shaoran: - Acho que só. Ah tome essas chaves, são daqui de casa. Já começando segunda né? Então tome, venha direto da creche com Lana para cá.  
  
Sakura consente com a cabeça, pega as chaves da mão dele, e o segue novamente para o carro.  
  
------------------------------------------x--------------------------------- ----------  
  
Sakura (fechando a porta do quarto): - Cheguei Tomoyo.(essa estava olhando para o céu, pela janela) Tomoyo?(perguntou por enquanto que se aproximava). Você está bem?  
  
Tomoyo (virando-se para falar com sua prima): - Claro Sakura. Só estava pensando no dia de hoje.  
  
Sakura: - Em falar em hoje. Posso saber onde você estava com o Eriol?  
  
Tomoyo: - Com o Eriol? O que você quer dizer com isso?  
  
Sakura (com um sorriso malicioso): - Ah Tomoyo, eu posso não ser muito atenta, mas sei muito bem que você estava com ele!  
  
Tomoyo: - Como?  
  
Sakura: - O Eriol tinha dito que ia te chamar, e depois disso não voltou. Você dois estavam sumidos, e tenho certeza que estavam juntos, já que voltaram juntos.  
  
Tomoyo: - Eu estava com a Lana ué! E o encontrei no caminho.  
  
Sakura: - Com a Lana aquele tempo todo? Anda Tomoyo, diz para mim! Pensei que não tivéssemos segredos entre nós duas!  
  
Tomoyo: - Tudo bem. Estava na varanda com ele, conversando.  
  
Sakura (levantando uma das sobrancelhas): - Conversando?  
  
Tomoyo: - Ta! Beijando também! Ele assumiu que me ama, e eu também!  
  
Sakura (abraçando a prima): Ai Tomoyo, fico tão feliz por você! Tivera tão poucos namorados... Estão namorando?  
  
Tomoyo: - Não oficialmente.  
  
Sakura (soltando a prima): - Ihh Tomoyo, não oficialmente? Estranho isso!  
  
Tomoyo (se sentando em sua cama): - Nada de estranho, só que talvez ele não tenha tido coragem, ou sei lá!  
  
Sakura (pegando o pijama): - De qualquer maneira, estou torcendo por vocês.  
  
Tomoyo: - Obrigada. Mas vem cá, me conte o que aconteceu na casa do senhor Li!  
  
Sakura (trocando de roupa): - Nada de mais, você não viu que não demoramos quase nada? Foi só o tempo dele colocar Lana na cama.  
  
Tomoyo (com os olhos brilhando e vendo a prima indo até o banheiro pentear o cabelo e escovar os dentes): - Quer dizer que eu terei a chance de te filmar nos braços dele!!!  
  
Sakura (terminando de escovar os dentes): - Tomoyo, se esqueceu que eu estou namorando o Hyo? Tá ficando maluca?  
  
Tomoyo: - Ah Sakurinha, o Li é muito mais homem que o Hyo! Você precisa de um homem capaz de te fazer uma mulher! (escutando a prima ligar a torneira)  
  
Sakura (secando o rosto): - O que você quer dizer com isso?  
  
Tomoyo: - Hyo pode ser bonito, mas é estranho! Não é homem suficiente para você  
  
Sakura (indo para o quarto): - Ai Tomoyo, não fale assim do Hyo. Já está tarde, vamos dormir?  
  
Tomoyo: - Tá querendo fugir né Sakura? Tudo bem, amanhã discutimos isso.  
  
Sakura (se deitando na cama): - Não temos mais nada para discutir. Boa noite Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: - Veremos. Boa noite.  
  
------------------------------------------x--------------------------------- ----------  
  
Segunda...  
  
Lana: - Tia Sakura! (e sai em disparada na direção de Sakura)  
  
Sakura: - Oi querida! Agora eu sou sua babá. Não é bom isso?  
  
Lana: - Claro!!!  
  
Sakura: - Vamos?  
  
A menina balança a cabeça como sinal de sim, agarra no braço de Sakura e as duas vão caminhando embora.  
  
Ao chegar na casa, Sakura vasculha sua bolsa atrás das chaves que Li havia emprestado para ela. Por enquanto que pensava 'ele é louco, mal me conhece e já me dá as chaves da própria casa. Devia realmente estar desesperado atrás de uma babá.'.  
  
Sakura (após abrir a porta): - Prontinho!  
  
Lana: - Tia, to com fome!  
  
Sakura: - Então vá indo tomar seu banho que vou preparar alguma coisa pra você.  
  
A menina saiu correndo, subindo as escadas com pressa. Sakura foi direto para cozinha fazer algo para Lana.  
  
Depois do banho, Lana foi comer o que Sakura havia preparado. Depois disso as duas ficaram brincando o resto da tarde toda. Logo deu 20:00h, e como Shaoran havia mandado, hora de Lana ir dormir.  
  
Sakura (olhando para o relógio): - Querida, está na hora de ir para cama.  
  
Lana: - Mas tá cedo titia.  
  
Sakura: - É melhor não desobedecermos a seu pai, vamos. (se levantando do chão. Estavam sentadas no chão, Lana desenhando em cima da mesinha de centro, e Sakura ajudando)  
  
Tristonha Lana levantou do chão e acompanhou Sakura até seu quarto.  
  
Sakura: - Quer que eu conte uma historinha para você dormir?  
  
Lana: - Historinha? Papai e nenhuma outra babá leram historinhas pra mim.  
  
Sakura (com um sorriso doce. Puxou uma cadeira próxima a cama): Quer? Que tal A Bela Adormecida [acreditem, é a minha favorita]?  
  
Lana: - Quero!  
  
Sakura começou a contar a história, até que Lana adormecesse. Levantou-se da cadeira e se retirou do quarto, fechando devagarzinho a porta do quarto. Ficou apenas uns 40 minutos lendo a história para a pequena, ela havia adormecido rápido. Logo que estava descendo as escadas encontrou o senhor Li passando pelo corredor.  
  
Shaoran: - Senhorita Kinotomo, Lana já foi dormir?  
  
Sakura: - Já sim.  
  
Shaoran: - Você não se importa se eu tomar um café e comer algo antes de te levar, ou sim?  
  
Sakura: - Não, claro que não.  
  
Shaoran: - Bem, e você gostaria de me acompanhar?  
  
Sakura: - Não obrigada. Não estou com fome.  
  
Shaoran: - Mas só fazer companhia?  
  
Sakura: - Tudo bem.  
  
Ao chegar na cozinha ele abre a geladeira e encontra uma panela com macarrão.  
  
Shaoran: - Você que fez?  
  
Sakura: - Sim, quando chegamos. Lana estava com fome.  
  
Shaoran (com a panela nas mãos): - Posso?  
  
Sakura (se sentando à mesa): - Claro, fiz á mais exatamente para caso você tivesse fome.  
  
Shaoran já estava terminado, e os dois numa conversa animadíssima.  
  
Sakura: - Você é chinês? Nossa!  
  
Shaoran: - Sou sim, Lana também é, e a mãe dela também era.  
  
Sakura: - Vieram para cá porque?  
  
Shaoran (levantando e levando o prato a pia): - Acredita em pressentimentos? Bem, fiquei tendo alguns, de que lá não era o meu lugar. Aliás, se eu continuasse lá, aqueles velhos chatos iriam me fazer me casar novamente, e eu não quero. Sakura: - Entendo. Mas que tipo de pressentimento?  
  
Shaoran (lavando o prato): - É meio estranho, ligado a alguns sonhos meus. Com uma mulher. (parou e fitou Sakura, e ficou um pouco corado). Foi numa viagem que fiz para cá, para visitar meu amigo Eriol. Senti que era aqui, aqui eu a encontraria.  
  
Sakura (se emocionando com a história): - Nossa! Que lindo! Uma verdadeira história de amor. Não sabia que por trás desse homem fechado havia um tão sentimental.  
  
Shaoran (secando as mãos): - Nem eu. Além do mais, nem acredito que te contei isso, o Eriol era o único que sabia disso. Contei para ele logo que vim visitá-lo aqui, ele me conhece muito bem, e reparou que o tempo todo ficava desligado olhando paro o céu. Mas deixa isso de lado. Sakura, como você conquistou minha filha tão rápido?  
  
Sakura (se levantando da cadeira): - Não sei. Apenas tratei ela como trato todas as outras crianças.  
  
Shaoran (se aproximando de Sakura, ficando à sua frente): - E as pessoas também, né? Você é sempre tão doce com todo mundo.  
  
Sakura (corada): - Não tanto assim com diz.  
  
Shaoran (quase sussurrando ao ouvido dela): - Hyo é um homem de muita sorte.  
  
Sakura fica completamente vermelha, sentindo seu corpo tremer. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4  
  
Sakura fica completamente vermelha, sentindo seu corpo tremer. Shaoran toca no rosto de Sakura, se vira e pega suas chaves em cima da mesa da cozinha.  
  
Shaoran: - Vamos? Acho que seu namorado não vai gostar muito de saber que você chegou muito tarde em casa.  
  
Sakura sem muita reação o segue.  
  
Chegando ao campus...  
  
Sakura (saltando do carro): - Obrigada Shaoran, até amanhã.  
  
Shaoran: - Tchau Sakura.  
  
Ao chegar no quarto Sakura encontra Tomoyo dormindo. Se prepara para dormir enquanto pensa, relembra o que aconteceu. Antes de se deitar ela escuta sua prima virando na cama e repetindo 'Ah Eriol'. Realmente a noite passada deve ter sido ótima para Tomoyo. Eriol havia levado ela para jantar, e a pediu em namoro. Estava tão feliz por sua prima. Mas sentia que o seu namoro com o Hyo não duraria muito.  
  
Na manhã seguinte Sakura acorda cedo, até antes que Tomoyo. Não havia dormido muito bem na noite passada, ainda mais por ter se esquecido de ligar para Hyo e ele ligou para ela todo preocupado de madrugada.  
  
------------------------------------------FLASH----------------------------- --------------  
  
Hyo: - Sakura! Onde você está minha querida, estou preocupadíssimo contigo.  
  
Sakura (bocejando): - Eu estava dormindo!  
  
Hyo: - Dormindo? Já chegou no campus? Porque não me ligou Sakura? Você sempre liga! Você está bem?  
  
Sakura: - Eu estava muito cansada Hyo, esqueci. Agora vê se me deixa dormir, e amanhã te ligo!  
  
Hyo: - Não esquece dessa vez.  
  
------------------------------------------fim do FLASH---------------------- ---------------------  
  
Tomoyo levantou toda alegre e radiante.  
  
Tomoyo (se espreguiçando): - Bom dia Sakurinha!  
  
Sakura (saindo de seus devaneios): - Bom dia Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo (levantando da cama): - Tava pensando em que hein?  
  
Sakura (terminando de se arrumar): - Nada, estou só preocupada com minha prova.  
  
Tomoyo (se arrumando): - Mas é só semana que vem.  
  
Sakura (separando o material): - Viu! Mais um motivo para eu me preocupar!  
  
Tomoyo (terminando de pentear os cabelos): - Tudo bem. Que barulho foi aquele ontem de noite? De algo tocando.  
  
Sakura (Colocando a mochila nas costas): - Meu celular, era Hyo todo preocupado.  
  
Tomoyo (terminando de se arrumar): - Mas preocupado porque? Você sempre liga para ele quando chega em casa!  
  
Sakura (indo para a porta): - Eu esqueci, estava com muito sono. Agora vamos, se não chegamos atrasadas. Temos ainda que ir tomar café.  
  
Tomoyo não estava entendendo nada! Sakura acordando cedo, não ligando para Hyo, ficando desligada? Abduziram a prima de Tomoyo! Tudo bem que Sakura sempre fora desligada, mas agora era diferente. Ela pensava em algo, ou alguém.  
  
Durante aquele dia, Sakura estava meio estranha, pensando no que aconteceu. Naquela noite quando o Shaoran chegou em casa, ela ficava com um pouco de vergonha de olhar para ele. Sempre que o olhava se lembrava do que havia acontecido, por mais que não tenha sido nada, ela se sentia uma tonta por pensar que ele fosse beijá-la. Se sentia envergonhada por isso, por mais que Shaoran não soubesse de nada.  
  
No dia seguinte as coisas já estavam mais acalmas. Mas ela ainda sentia vergonha dele, naquela noite Hyo havia a buscado na casa de Shaoran, ele tinha feito questão de sair para jantar com Sakura em homenagem ao aniversário de namoro deles. O que deixou Shaoran no fundo se roendo de inveja de Hyo. Dia 27 de março. Quatro dias após o aniversário de Eriol. Mas não foi muito agradável o jantar para os dois.  
  
Hyo: - Não gosto disso de você ficar sozinha com esse tal de Li.  
  
Sakura: - Hyo, é meu trabalho! E eu não fico sozinha com ele, só quando ele me leva de volta pro campus.  
  
Hyo: - Aposto que vocês dão uma voltinha por aí antes né?!  
  
Sakura: - Claro que não, deixa de bobagens! Dava para confiar mais em mim!  
  
Hyo: - Logo vai cair nas garras dele, eu vejo o olhar de cobiça com o qual ele te olha.  
  
Sakura (já se irritando): - É paranóia sua! Se eu quisesse alguma coisa com ele não estaria contigo. Agora vamos para com isso! Vai acabar estragando nossa noite!  
  
E estragou, não duraram muito no restaurante.  
  
No dia seguinte, durante à tarde, Sakura foi buscar Lana na creche como de costume.  
  
Sakura (pegando a mãozinha pequena de Lana): - Vamos querida?  
  
Lana (saltitante): - Vamos!  
  
O celular de Sakura toca...  
  
Sakura: - Alô.  
  
Toya: - Sakura, sou eu, Toya. Porque você não e ligou mais cedo? Você não tinha içado de passar aqui hoje de tarde?  
  
Sakura: - Desculpa Toya, estava com a cabeça nas nuvens.  
  
Toya: - Ah monstrenga, me conte uma novidade!  
  
Sakura: - Toya! Quando será que você vai para de me chamar assim hein?  
  
Toya: - Quando você tomar juízo!  
  
Sakura: - Vou ver se posso ir aí agora, já te ligo. Beijos.  
  
Toya: - Beijos.  
  
Sakura (discando para o Li): - Shaoran, é a Sakura, será que você se importaria se antes de eu ir para sua casa com Lana, eu passasse no trabalho do meu irmão? É coisa rápida! Se quiser te ligo quando chegar na sua casa.  
  
Shaoran: - Tudo bem, mas me ligue.  
  
Sakura: - Obrigada!  
  
Sakura (olhando para Lana): - Vamos dar uma passadinha na loja do meu irmão antes de eu te levar para casa, tudo bem? Se você quiser agente toma um sorvete também, tem uma sorveteria logo lá perto.  
  
Lana (animada): - Tá!  
  
Chegando perto da loja, Sakura liga para Toya avisando que está chegando para ele encontrar com ela na porta da loja.  
  
Toya: - Demorou monstrenga!  
  
Sakura: - Eu já te disse que não sou monstrenga.  
  
Toya: - Tudo bem. (olhou para quem estava com sua irmã). Mas quem é essa?  
  
Sakura: - Ah, é a Lana. A pequena que tomo conta.  
  
Toya: - Ah sim. Mas vamos logo a o que realmente interessa. Sabe na nossa antiga casa? Bem, os novos moradores me mandaram isso aqui (tirou um envelope do bolso da calça) é uma carta da Nakuru (corou rapidamente o rosto).  
  
Sakura: - Porque você não abriu?  
  
Toya: - Porque era para você Sakura!  
  
Sakura (com um sorriso malicioso): - Tenho certeza que estava curioso!  
  
Toya (virando o rosto): - Eu nunca!  
  
Sakura (rasgando o envelope): - Tudo bem, então vou abrir.  
  
Sakura leu atentamente a carta, viu primeira mente quando foi escrita a carta. Deu alguns pulinhos de alegria, e foi quando Toya perguntou o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Sakura: - Bem, essa carta é do início do mês. Aqui ela avisa que vai estar de volta no Japão no início do mês que vem, antes do meu aniversário! Toya, ela vai voltar para cá! Conseguiu transferência da empresa onde trabalhava, e virá para cá.  
  
Toya abre um enorme sorriso, aquela era a única que mexera realmente com ele. Nakuru tinha um espírito jovem, muito alegre e extrovertida. E agora não mais ficaria na Inglaterra, e sim de volta ao Japão! Nakuru era única irmã de Eriol. Eles foram morar no Japão quando Eriol tinha uns 15 anos. A família dele vivia mudando. Fora à Inglaterra, onde eles nasceram, depois China, onde ele conheceu Shaoran e Japão, onde conheceu sua amada Tomoyo e sua amiga Sakura.  
  
Toya: - Mas porque Eriol não te contou isso no aniversário dele?  
  
Sakura: - Aqui na carta Naki diz que havia pedido para o irmão ficar quieto. Ela queria que eu soubesse pela carta.  
  
Toya: - Ela tem umas manias loucas.  
  
Sakura (guardando a carta): - é eu sei. Toya, agora tenho quer ir. Já está meio tarde. E essa menininha aqui deve estar com fome.  
  
Toya: - Eu até recomendaria vocês a irem na sorveteria, mas já deve estar fechada. (Lana faz uma cara de tristonha)  
  
Sakura (se abaixando e ficando cara-a-cara com Lana): - Desculpa querida. Prometo te trazer aqui outra vez para tomarmos sorvete, tá?  
  
Lana balançou a cabeça em sinal de sim. Então Sakura se despediu de seu irmão e foi embora com Lana para casa. Ao chegar lá, ligou direto para Shaoran, mas ele estava em uma reunião, o que desanimou a menina, por mais que não soubesse, tinha uma certa vontade de escutar a voz dele, mas deixou recado com a secretária. Como todas às vezes, Shaoran a levou de volta para o campus. Foram o caminho todo calados. Quando Sakura entra no quarto encontra Tomoyo no telefone com Eriol, como vem feito desde que começaram a namorar. Logo após Sakura terminar seu banho, seu celular tocou, e ela sabia bem quem era.  
  
Sakura (terminando de enxugar os cabelos, largando a toalha de lado e indo até onde seu cel estava): - Hyo...  
  
Hyo: - Sakura? Querida esqueceu de novo de me ligar?  
  
Sakura: - Não, claro que não. Eu estava no banho. Fui direto para o chuveiro quando cheguei, já que Tomoyo estava no telefone, e por acaso ainda está.  
  
Hyo: - É! Eu tentei ligar para o quarto de vocês, mas só deu ocupado.  
  
Sakura: - Mas querido, terei que desligar, pois a bateria está acabando.  
  
Hyo: - Tudo bem. Me liga amanhã viu amor?  
  
Sakura: - Tá!  
  
Os dois se despediram e Sakura colocou o cel para carregar. E ficou encarando a prima que parecia uma criança no telefone com Eriol.  
  
Sakura (séria): - Hora de dormir Tomoyo, ou você vai acordar depois de mim de novo!  
  
Tomoyo (no tel): - Ah meu gatinho vou ter que ir dormir, a chefona aqui está me cobrando.  
  
Eriol: - Tudo bem minha amada. Amanhã te ligo, Beijos.  
  
Tomoyo (antes de desligar): - Beijos.  
  
Sakura (ainda séria): - Posso saber porque a senhorita ainda não dormiu?  
  
Tomoyo (levantando da cadeira onde estava): - Ai Sakura, tenha amor à vida! Se você ainda não pegou o senhor Li, de besta, o problema não é meu.  
  
Sakura (levantando uma sobrancelha): - Tomoyo eu tenho namorado, ou você esqueceu?  
  
Tomoyo (sentando na cama): - Não me venha com essa de novo Sakurinha. Nós duas sabemos que esse teu namoro com ele vai de mau à pior.  
  
Sakura (abaixando a cabeça): - Ah...Tá ficando desgastante. Hyo não larga do meu pé! E ainda tenho que aturar ele tentando me convencer a largar o trabalho de babá, e falando mal do Shaoran.  
  
Tomoyo: - Ah priminha.Tudo vai se acertar. Se não for para ser com ele... Será com o senhor Li! (e começa a rir feito uma louca)  
  
Sakura: - Tomoyo, estou achando que você perdeu algum parafuso!  
  
Tomoyo (parando de rir): - Você que anda séria de mais. O que houve hein Sakurinha?  
  
Sakura (deitando na cama): - Não sei Tomoyo. Acho que as coisas não estão andando corretamente.  
  
Tomoyo (antes de apagar o abajur): - Logo você vai estar sorridente que nem eu, você verá!  
  
Sakura (se ajeitando na cama): - Você está é muito boba, isso sim!(dando uma leve risada)  
  
Tomoyo (deitando na cama): - Estou feliz minha prima. E você sempre foi boba, até mais do que eu já estou. Traga de volta a tua alegria prima!  
  
Sakura: - Vou procurá-la amanhã, tá? (rindo) Agora boa noite.  
  
Tomoyo: - Boa noite, e bons sonhos com o senhor Li!  
  
Sakura (tacando um de seus travesseiros em Tomoyo): - Ah para Tomoyo!  
  
Tomoyo devolveu o travesseiro para Sakura, logo ambas foram dormir. Na manhã seguinte tudo tinha voltado ao normal, Tomoyo acordou antes de Sakura, e ambas chegaram atrasadas. As coisas foram seguindo. Até o domingo. Dia 31 de Março. Sakura havia combinado com Eriol de ir junto com ele buscar Nakuru no aeroporto. E Toya insistiu para irmã que ele queria ir também, mas Sakura não deixou, pois ele teria que esperá-la como todos os outros amigos dela, na casa de Eriol, na festa surpresa de Boas vindas. No aeroporto quando Nakuru avista seu irmãozinho e sua amiga, acelera o passo. Abraça seu irmão com força, chamando ele de fofinho, lindinho. O tratando feito uma criança, mas o Eriol gostava, sua irmã era muito espirituosa. Quando Nakuru abraçou Sakura, as duas ficaram dando pulinhos de alegria. Depois disso foram direto para a casa de Eriol. Dentro do carro, Sakura foi contando algumas novidades para Nakuru.  
  
Nakuru (dando gritinhos de alegria): O quê!!!! Irmãozinho, você está namorando a fofa da Tô? Ahhhhhhhhhh...Não acredito! Você tomou coragem para dizer o que sentia por ela! Que fofo!!!!!!  
  
Eriol (dirigindo): - Ai meu deus! Naki, um dia eu teria que tomar coragem né?  
  
Nakuru (rindo): - Você sempre foi bastante corajoso para elogiar todas as garotas, mas quando se trata da que você gosta, você não tem coragem de dizer isso pra ela! Né garanhão?  
  
Sakura (observando Eriol ficar vermelho): - Naki, deixa seu irmão. Falar a respeito de sentimentos não é fácil.  
  
Nakuru: - Tudo bem. Irmãozinho, e o bonitão do seu amigo Shaoran?  
  
Eriol (rindo. Até mesmo sua irmã elogiava ele.): - Ele estará lá à sua espera, com a Lana.  
  
Nakuru: - A lindinha também? Ahhhhhh.. Que bom!!!!  
  
Com essa notícia, involuntariamente, Sakura abre um pequeno sorriso.  
  
E foram assim seguindo o caminho até a casa de Eriol. Ao chegarem lá, Nakuru recebe a surpresa e fica imensamente feliz! Lá estavam a Tomoyo, o Shaoran com a Lana, alguns amigos dela...e...Toya... Quando a menina fita ele, cora instantaneamente. E ele também. O reencontro tão esperado pelos dois. Sonhavam todas as noites um com o outro. Todos cumprimentam, felizes, Naki. Até que chega Toya para cumprimentar a moça, que sente uma vontade enorme de se jogar aos braços dele, mas apenas dá dois beijinhos.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Tipo, nas últimas atualizações fui meio que uma ingrata com as pessoas que deixaram reviwes na minha fic.  
  
Desta vez agradeço à todos vocês pelas reviwes e por terem gostado.  
  
Até a próxima. Beijos! 


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5  
  
Durante o decorrer da festa, estava tudo calmo. Já que Hyo teve que ir visitar os pais, não foi à festa. Sakura estava livre para fazer o que bem entendesse! [hahaha..não não, ela não vai pegar o tudo de bom] Tomoyo ficava num canto namorando Eriol. Nossa! Como eles estavam apaixonados, não se desgrudavam. Naki tava toda animada contando para o pessoal as novidades, como estavam as coisas lá.  
  
Amiga 1: - E aí Naki, largou algum namorado lá? Ou veio atrás de algum aqui?  
  
Naki (olha de relance para Toya, que olha para ela a deixando vermelha): - Não, estou sozinha. Sozinha a um bom tempo.  
  
Amiga louca: - AHHHHHHH! PERFITO! Namora o Toya! Ele também ta sozinho faz um tempão! Vocês fariam um casal lindu!  
  
Naki (se assusta com o grito da amiga. Logo que ela fala sobre namorar o Toya, os dois se entreolham envergonhados!): - Mimi, sossega! (tapando a boca da amiga). Tá querendo me ver vermelha na frente de todo mundo é? Bem, conseguiu!  
  
Logo que Mimi disse isso, Tomoyo e Eriol estavam se aproximando do grupinho.  
  
Eriol (ao ouvido da irmã): - Nos dois sabemos que é o que você gostaria.  
  
Naki (empurra Eriol tentando se conter de vergonha): - Vai namorar quieto no teu canto, a Tomoyo, vai!  
  
Eriol sai rindo dali.  
  
Tomoyo: - O que você disse para deixá-la assim, querido?  
  
Eriol: - A verdade, querida, a verdade! Logo você saberá tudo!  
  
Shaoran estava sentado em um sofá, preso em seus devaneios, olhando como ponto fixo o teto da sala. Já Sakura estava brincando, não muito longe dali, num sofá ao lado, com Lana. Não bastavam todos os dias brincando juntas, Sakura sempre arranjava seu tempinho para Lana. Como ela adorava aquela menininha. Seus pensamentos estavam presos em Sakura. Como é que aquela menina grande conseguira dominar seus pensamentos? Olhou para Sakura com Lana, quando Naki chega e chama ela para se juntar com o grupo. Sakura se levanta do sofá e vai até a amiga. Shaoran com os olhos fixos em Sakura, vendo-a se afastar. Lana chega até o pai e senta ao lado dele.  
  
Lana: - Papai a titia Sakura pode ser minha mamãe?  
  
Shaoran (arregalando os olhos com aquela pergunta da filha. De onde ela tirou aquele absurdo? Não, não era um absurdo, no fundo era isso que ele também queria, mas não assumia): - Filha, isso lá é pergunta que se faça? Tem muitas coisas acima disso! Além do mais, Sakura tem namorado.  
  
Lana (tristonha com a resposta do pai): - Só queria ter uma mamãe como todas as outras crianças. Queria a tia Sakura, eu gosto dela.  
  
Shaoran (se sentindo mal por ter ferido os sentimentos da filha, abraça ela): - Ah minha pequena, me desculpa!  
  
Sakura (chegando próxima aos dois): - Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran (soltando a filha e fitando o belo rosto de Sakura): - Sim Sakura.  
  
Sakura (com um sorriso doce): - Venha e junte-se a todos! (estendendo a mão para ele).  
  
Shaoran (pegando a mãe de Sakura): - Vem também filha. (após levantar, soltando a mão de Sakura, pegando a de sua filha).  
  
Nakuru (vendo Sakura voltando junto a Shaoran e Lana): - olha, até que vocês fariam uma família muito fofa! (olhando para Li).Você e Sakura fazem um casalzinho tão lindo!  
  
Sakura se entreolham, e ficam vermelhos.  
  
Sakura (tentando se conter): - está ficando louca Naki! Eu tenho namorado!  
  
Naki: - Ahhh, o Hyo é muito frutinha.  
  
Sakura (olhando para Tomoyo que ia se afastando do grupo): - pode voltar aqui sua espertinha! Que negócio é esse de dizer pra Naki que Hyo é frutinha?  
  
Shaoran (se espriguiçando): - Ele é estranho. [isso ae! Ele tem que aproveitar pra falar algo né? Falar mal do Hyo!]  
  
Tomoyo (balançando as mãos): - Não priminha, que isso! Eu só disse que ele não era homem para você.  
  
Naki: - Mas como você soube que foi a Tomoyo?  
  
Sakura: - Porque ela vem tentando me empurrar para o...(Olha para Shaoran, cai a ficha...Quase fala o que não devia.)  
  
Todos ficam atentos olhando para Sakura esperando ela dizer o nome do rapaz, Tomoyo leva uma das mãos à boca para disfarçar o riso.  
  
Mimi: - Vamos lá! Diga o nome do seu pretendente! E quando é o casório!  
  
Tomoyo (ao ouvido de Eriol): - Acho que essa garota tem algum problema.  
  
Eriol coloca a mão no rosto. Olha quem fala!  
  
Mimi: - Ei! Eu ouvi tá! Não tenho problema nenhum se você quer saber, sou apenas o cupido da festa!  
  
Tomoyo: - Pois pode tirando o seu cavalinho da chuva, porque cupido da Sakura sou eu!  
  
Mimi: - Deixe de ser egoísta! Podemos fazer uma ótima parceria!  
  
Tomoyo: - E quem você acha que é para ser cupido da Sakurinha, hein? O caso dela eu que resolvo!  
  
Mimi: - Tudo bem, relaxa. Eu junto então Naki com o Toya, que já tá de bom tamanho pra mim!  
  
Naki: - Mimi, acho que quem precisa de namorado é você.  
  
Mimi (cabisbaixa): - É, talvez.  
  
Tomoyo: - Tive uma idéia! Mimi, chega mais!  
  
O que será que Tomoyo estava planejando? Não sei...As duas foram para um canto e ficaram, o resto da festa, planejando. Até Eriol tentava chegar perto, mas era repelido por Tomoyo. O grupinho voltou à sua fofoca, e Sakura lá também. Shaoran volta para o sofá deixando Lana com Sakura, por escolha da pequena. Ele fica meio pensativo, e não tirava os olhos de Sakura.  
  
Eriol (desistindo de tentar ficar com Tomoyo): - Caro Shaoran, vejo que como na nossa aposta, Sakura te encantou! Acho que venci!  
  
Shaoran: - Vamos logo, o que você quer? A Tomoyo você já tem.  
  
Eriol: - Nossa Shaoran, não pensava que você fosse se entregar tão de pressa! Pensei que fosse resistir às minha brincadeiras, negando tudo, como de costume.  
  
Shaoran: - Bem que eu pensei em fazer isso.  
  
Eriol: - Porque estás tão pensativo? Tem algo de estranho com você!  
  
Shaoran: - É a Lana. Olha como ela fica feliz ao lado de Sakura. (mostrando a filha sorridente de mãos dadas com Sakura).  
  
Eriol: - Sim,mas qual é o problema? Pensei que arranjando alguém de quem ela gostasse seus problemas diminuiriam.  
  
Shaoran: - Eu também, mas hoje ela veio me pedir para que Sakura fosse a mãe dela.  
  
Eriol: - Mas ela é só uma criança, é comum ela querer ter uma mãe.  
  
Shaoran (ainda olhando a filha): - Eu sei, mas ela quer que essa seja a Sakura. E acabei magoando ela arranjando uma desculpa. Talvez seja melhor eu arranjar uma mãe para ela.  
  
Eriol (olhando para Shaoran): Mas as suas escolhas de mulheres não tem sido muito boas, são mais estilo diversão e não mãe. Talvez o melhor para ela seja Sakura.  
  
No outro canto da festa, onde estavam Mimi e Tomoyo, chega Sakura.  
  
Sakura: - Tomoyo está ficando tarde, é melhor irmos embora.  
  
Tomoyo: - Sai pra lá Sakura, estamos decidindo o teu futuro!  
  
Sakura: - Para com isso Tomoyo, eu estou cansada, vamos! Você sabe que tenho chegado em casa durante a semana, preciso descansar hoje para agüentar a semana!  
  
Tomoyo (pegando um cartãozinho e entregando para Mimi): - Me liga! Aí gente combina tudo!  
  
Mimi: - Tudo bem!  
  
Sakura: - Vamos?  
  
Tomoyo: - Vamos nos despedir do pessoal primeiro.  
  
Elas se despedem de todos, Tomoyo ainda tenta enrolar um pouco com um beijo profundo em Eriol. Mas logo vão embora.  
  
Mal entrando no quarto, no campus, o telefone do quarto delas toca.  
  
Sakura: - Nossa, mal chegamos e o telefone já está tocando!  
  
Tomoyo: - Deve ser Hyo todo paranóico atrás de você.  
  
Sakura: - Ai meu deus! Mas pra que isso?  
  
Tomoyo: - Atende e descobre!  
  
Sakura: - Tomoyo atende você! Se for o Hyo diz que estou no banho e que amanhã falo com ele. To cansada de escutar ele dando ataques de ciúmes.  
  
Tomoyo foi atender o telefone, mas logo a ligação caiu. Demorou muito para atender. Sakura foi tomar banho. Logo trocou de roupa e foi dormir, Tomoyo fez o mesmo. O dia seguinte não seria igual aos outros, pelo menos para Sakura.  
  
---------------------------------------------x------------------------------ ---------------  
  
Sakura saia correndo pelo corredor quando esbarra em uma garota.  
  
Garota: - Ai menina, vê se olha onde anda!  
  
Sakura (parando e ajudando a garota a se levantar): - Desculpa, mas você também não estava olhando. Além do mais, estou atrasada.  
  
Garota: - Me solta, não preciso de sua ajuda!  
  
Sakura: - Mas também não precisa ser grossa!  
  
Uma outra garota veio em direção às duas. Espera aí, essa era conhecida de Sakura!  
  
Garota2 (sem olhar para Sakura): - Está tudo bem Hina? Vamos, estamos atrasadas.  
  
Sakura: - Mimi? Você estuda aqui?  
  
Mimi (virando-se para Sakura): - Ahhh, Sakura! Estudo sim, Tomoyo não te contou. Bem, mas temos que ir, aço que você também está atrasada.  
  
Sakura (abaixando a cabeça): - Hunf..É, mas essa é a últim aula. Com certeza já a perdemos. Demoramos muito!  
  
Hina (olhando para o relógio): - É verdade! (olhando para Sakura) é culpa tua garota, se não saísse correndo por aí eu não perderia a minha aula!  
  
Mimi (segurando Hina que só faltava espancar Sakura): - Relaxa, deixa de ser estressada! Não tem o porque disso. Afinal, quem mandou ficar babando por aquele cara lá na frente do campus. Sossegasse o teu rabo e fosse direto para sala, aí não teria problema, mas ficou babando por ele! E eu, tonta tentando te tirar de lá, em vão né! Babona! Aposto que o bonitão tem namorada, deveria ser ela quem ele estava esperando.  
  
Sakura: - Nossa, mas que garoto viria num horário desses esperar alguém?  
  
Hina: - Problema se ele esperava alguém. Vai ser meu, vocês veram!  
  
Sakura: - Mas você tem que respeitar se ele tiver namorada.  
  
Hina (olhando para Sakura com os olhos em chamas): - Nunca! Ele será meu!  
  
Mimi (puxando Hina): - Relaxa Mulher! Tudo bem, ele vais er seu! Mas vamos lá pra você babar mais por ele, e deixa Sakura ir seguir o caminho dela, vamos?  
  
Hina: - Virando-se para Mimi, claro!  
  
Sakura ficou na curiosidade para saber quem era o rapaz, mas deixou de lado. Já que havia perdido a aula, resolveu ir para a biblioteca, fazer logo tudo que precisava para não ficar atolada depois.  
  
Logo que acaba o horário de aula, Sakura sai da biblioteca, resolve passar no quarto para largar o material, já que tinha conseguido fazer quase tudo! Só levaria para a casa do senhor Li o material dos deveres que não terminara.  
  
---------------------------------------------x------------------------------ ---------------  
  
Li estava todo atolado em contratos e outros papéis. Todo enrolado. De supetão entra uma moça furiosa em sua sala.  
  
Moça (bufando de ódio): - Li Shaoran! Porque você me deu bolo ontem?  
  
Shaoran (dando um tapa na testa, havia esquecido completamente, estava tão desligado na festa de Naki que esquecera. Olhando para secretária que estava assustada na porta da sala): - Pode ficar tranquila Naiumi, eu sei que você não teve culpa.  
  
Naiumi sai tranqüila da sala e vai de volta pra a sala de espera.  
  
Moça (aos berros): - Responda!  
  
Shaoran (calmo): - Esqueci.  
  
Moça: - Como você pode ficar calmo numa situação dessas?  
  
Shaoran: - Laika...  
  
Laika: - Não quero saber da sua desculpa, nunca mais saio contigo.  
  
Shaoran (ainda calmo): - Menos mal, eu já ia te dispensar.  
  
Laika (batendo com as mãos em cima da mesa de Li): - Como assim? Nós nunca saímos! Ontem seria nossa primeira vez e...  
  
Shaoran: - E última! Esquece Laika!  
  
Laika (se retirando): - Seu sem sentimentos, logo se arrependerá disso! Virá correndo para os meus pés.  
  
Shaoran: - Não quero mais saber de ficar me divertindo por ai. Quero compromisso, preciso de uma mãe para a minha filha.  
  
Laika (parando na porta): - Posso ser eu! É só ter uma babá pra pira..ops, pra pequena...  
  
Shaoran: - Não Laika. Vou seguir o meu sonho.  
  
Laika: - Sonhos são para fracos.  
  
Shaoran: - Então sou um fraco. Retire-se da minha sala que tenho mais à fazer!  
  
Liaka vai sem dizer nada, enfurecida. Passando bufando pela secretária que não agüenta e dá um discreto risinho. Coitada, fora deixada esperando, e ainda dispensada!  
  
---------------------------------------------x------------------------------ ---------------  
  
Logo que sai do quarto, resolve ir embora para a creche, passar a tarde ajudando lá. Seria mais fácil, pois depois iria direto embora com Lana para a casa do senhor Li.  
  
Quando repara, logo na rua a frente da faculdade estava um carro parado, com um homem encostado nele. Sakura Sai correndo m direção à essa homem.  
  
Sakura (parando na frente dele): - O que faz aqui Hyo?  
  
Hyo (abraçando Sakura): - Vim te ver meu amor, estava com saudades. Você não atendeu meu telefonema ontem (o tal telefonema que elas não conseguiram atender).  
  
Nesse instante do qual Hyo abraça Sakura, dois pares de olhos curioso os observam. Eram Mimi e Hina. Mimi solta um 'esse é o tal namorado da Sakura', o pirulito que Hina chupava cai no chão, ela não consegue acreditar no que a amiga acaba de dizer.Então essa seria a rival que ela teria que enfrentar para ter o bonitão? E talvez fosse até fácil, afinal, Mimi poderia de alguma forma ajudar. A luta acabara de começar.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Obrigada pelo carinho e admiração de todos vocês que lêem minha fic...  
  
Beijos, até a próxima! 


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6  
  
Sakura (saindo do abraço): - Hyo eu preciso ir. Prometi Ajudar na creche hoje.  
  
Hyo: - Poxa Sakura! Agora você vai sempre para lá, aposto que é para ficar com a filha daquele...aquele sei lá o que...  
  
Sakura (colocando as mãos na cintura): - Mas respeito! Você sabe muito bem que meu trabalho é á, quando eles precisam, eu ajudo. E vou hoje! Confie mais em mim, eu estou contigo e não com ele.  
  
Hyo: - Tudo bem, tudo bem! Então não vou poder te levar para ir comigo hoje de noite naquele barzinho com show.Você vai sair do trabalho muito cansada. Eu estava super a fim de ir.  
  
Sakura: - Vai com os seus amigos. Serão ótimas companhias.  
  
Hyo (abaixando a cabeça. Ele queria ir com ela.): - Então vou indo para combinar com o pessoal.  
  
Sakura (dando um beijo no rosto dele): - Aproveite bem!  
  
Nessa ele entrou no carro e foi embora. Sakura ficou um tempo parada, esperando o sinal fechar, quando Hina saiu de seu esconderijo e foi correndo até Sakura.  
  
Hina (disfarçando o interesse): - Então esse é o seu namorado? O que a Mimi me contou!  
  
Sakura (virando-se para Hina): - é sim, mas a Mimi também não o conhece.  
  
Hina (tentando parecer simpática): - nossa, ele saiu daqui com a cabeça baixa, o que houve?  
  
Sakura: - Ele quer ir ao BarShow hoje de noite. Mas ele queria ir comigo, e não poderei, pois sairei do trabalho acabada. Então ele vai com os amigos.  
  
Hina (virando o rosto e dando um imenso sorriso): - Nossa que pena! Vou indo, Tchau.  
  
Ela saiu correndo, estava morrendo de alegria! Conseguiu enganar Sakura, e iria roubar o namorado dela, e seria essa noite!  
  
Mimi (se aproximando da amiga): - Porque essa alegria Hina?  
  
Hina: - Vou sair hoje de noite com um gatinho. Vamos lá para o seu quarto, para você me emprestar uma das suas roupas provocantes. O deixarei louquinho por mim.  
  
Mimi (ironizando): - Nada abusada você hein!  
  
Hina: - Você é minha amiga, portanto tem o dever de me ajudar! Agora vamos logo, quero escolher a melhor roupa!  
  
As duas foram juntas para o quarto de Mimi. Por ela estava tudo bem, afinal morava no Campus também, com uma amiga.  
  
Sakura fora para seu querido trabalho, ela adorava aquilo. No trabalho de Tomoyo ela fazia os desenhos das roupas no computador, como tinha Internet a cabo, ficava a tarde toda lá, conversando com o Eriol, que também usava computador no trabalho.  
  
Shaoran se desconcentrava direto de seu trabalho, não conseguia tirar Sakura da cabeça. Já era a terceira vez que se desconcentrava do contrato que estava lendo.  
  
Shaoran (pensando em voz alta): - Aiai Sakura... (se reclinando na cadeira, olhando para o teto.) O que você fez comigo menina...  
  
Naiumi (interrompendo seus devaneios): Desculpe-me senhor Li, mas tenho mais papéis para o senhor.  
  
Shaoran (suspirando, um pouco irritado por ser interrompido): - Deixe aqui na mesa.  
  
Naiumi deixou rapidamente os papéis e logo se retirou. Ficou pensando em quem poderia ser a mulher que fez ele dispensar uma incrível noite e o fez ficar sonhando. Ela sabia do currículo do patrão, então sabia perfeitamente que ele não era de ficar suspirando por uma mulher. Essa era especial. Sakura era especial.  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
Já era final de tarde, Sakura se despede das professoras e vai embora com Laninha.  
  
Lana: - Tia Sakura, vamos passar no trabalho do papai.  
  
Sakura: - Seu pai pode não gostar muito.  
  
Lana: - É que hoje na aula eu fiz isso pra ele. (mostra um cartãozinho)  
  
Sakura (admirando o presente de Lana para o pai): - Tudo bem, mas ligarei para ele antes.  
  
Lana: - Não tia! Eu quero fazer surpresa.  
  
Sakura: - Talvez não seja uma idéia muito boa!  
  
Lana (fazendo cara d cão sem dono): - Por favor!  
  
Sakura (pegando o rostinho dela entre suas mãos, dando um leve beijo): - Tudo bem lindinha, vamos lá!  
  
Lana fica super alegre, então as duas vão direto para as empresas Li.  
  
Sakura nunca tinha entrado lá, mas sabia onde ficava. Entraram na empresa, e Sakura foi perguntar onde era a sala de Li. Quinto andar, à esquerda sala grande no final do corredor.  
  
Naiumi: - Com licença, quem é a senhorita?  
  
Sakura: - Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Naiumi (olhando a agenda): - Senhorita Kinomoto...(procurando na agenda) A senhorita não tem nenhuma hora marcada.  
  
Sakura: - Eu sei, é que a filha dele quis vir fazer uma visita. Eu sou a babá dela.  
  
Naiumi (observando Lana saindo de trás das pernas de Sakura, onde estava escondida): - Ah sim, deixe-me falar com o senhor Li.  
  
Lana: - Não, não fala com o papai, quero fazer surpresa.  
  
Naiumi: - Não sei, seu pai pode não gostar.  
  
Lana (abaixando a cabeça): - Poxa, até você.  
  
Sakura (olhando para Naiumi): - Não se preocupe, eu responsabilizo.  
  
Naiumi consente com a cabeça. Sakura e Lana abrem a porta da sala dele. Mas qual era mesmo o nome da moça? Sakura? Ahhh, essa era a mulher que o fizera suspirar na hora em que, sem avisos, Naiumi entrou na sala. Era uma mulher doce, muito bonita, seu patrão tinha bom gosto. Mas uma babá? Naiumi estranhou muito tudo, o que será que estava acontecendo com seu patrão?  
  
Shaoran (novamente distraído, sonhando): - Sakura...  
  
Sakura: - Shaoran?  
  
Shaoran (ficando vermelho feito um tomate, se controlando): - O que você faz aqui?  
  
Sakura: - Lana quis te fazer uma surpresa.  
  
Shaoran: - Mas tem que me avisar aonde vai com minha filha.  
  
Sakura: - Shaoran, só não avisei desta vez porque ela queria fazer uma surpresa!  
  
Shaoran (se acalmando e fitando a filha): - Fale minha pequena, o que te trás até aqui?  
  
Lana (entregando o cartão e mais um desenho para o pai. O desenho ela não tinha mostrado para Sakura, era surpresa): - Isso. Fiz para você.  
  
Shaoran abre o cartão e adora. Abre o desenho e...  
  
Shaoran: - Filha você pode me explicar esse desenho?  
  
Lana: - Sou eu, você e a Tia Sakura (nesse instante Sakura e Shaoran se entreolham. No desenho eles estavam de mão dadas com a Lana na frente deles.). A gente ta passeando no parque de diversões.  
  
Shaoran (sem graça): - Que parque querida.  
  
Lana: - Aquele que tem lá perto da casa do tio Eriol.  
  
Sakura: - O parque que abriu esse final de semana?  
  
Lana: - É, eu quero ir lá papai! Com você e a tia Sakura!  
  
Shaoran (olha para Sakura e depois para a filha): - Talvez ela tenha mais a fazer querida.  
  
Lana (batendo o pé no chão, virando para Sakura): - Tia, você tem algo para fazer no sábado.  
  
Sakura: - Bem, não.  
  
Lana (olhando para o pai): - Viu papai, ela num tem nada! Pede pra ela ir com a gente!  
  
Shaoran (virando para Sakura, ainda sem graça): - Gostaria de ir conosco, Sakura?  
  
Sakura: - Adoraria.  
  
Lana: - Eba! Agora a gente pode ir embora titia. (a menina puxa Sakura pela mão para fora da sala de Shaoran, antes dá um beijo no pai).  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
Naquela noite, como todas as outras, Shaoran volta para casa, mas dessa vez mais cedo. Por mais que estivesse cheio de contratos, adiantou o máximo possível. Estava louco para ir para casa. Nesse dia tinha sido muito difícil para Sakura colocar Lana para dormir, a menina estava elétrica! Shaoran entra em casa e percebe que Sakura não está no sofá da sala. Sobe em silêncio e a encontra sentada ao lado da cama de Lana lendo uma história. Lendo uma história? Como assim? Então era verdade o que Lana havia dito na noite passada quando ele a colocava na cama, logo que voltaram da festa de Naki.  
  
----------------------------------------------FLASH------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Shaoran (dando um beijo na filha de boa noite): - Boa noite querida.  
  
Lana (segurando o braço do pai): - Vai não papai, conta uma história pra mim.  
  
Shaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): - Uma história filha? Mas isso de ler histórias é coisa antiga.  
  
Lana: - Tia Sakura sempre lê para mim. Lê papai!  
  
Shaoran puxa a cadeira e senta ao lado da cama da filha, pegando um livro, lê para a filha.  
  
----------------------------------------------Fim do Flash------------------ ----------------------------  
  
Shaoran fica observando Sakura contando a história. Ela logo acaba, dá um beijo na testa da pequena e coloca a cadeira no lugar, quando olha para a porta e vê Shaoran. Aproxima-se dele, pede licença, sai do quarto e fecha a porta.  
  
Shaoran: - Sakura...  
  
Sakura (interrompendo colocando o dedo nos lábios dele em sinal de silêncio, ele sente o corpo arrepiar): - Shiii. (falando baixinho) Vamos sair de perto do quarto.  
  
Os dois descem e vão para a sala.  
  
Shaoran (iniciando novamente): - Sakura, porque lê histórias para a minha filha.  
  
Sakura: - Bem, eu gosto, e gostava quando meu pai lia para mim quando eu era mais nova. Isso ajuda a estimular a imaginação dela, sabia?  
  
Shaoran (vendo ela pegar a bolsa): - É, nunca havia pensado nisso.  
  
Sakura: - Shaoran, você se importa se eu for embora mais cedo hoje? É que o Hyo vai no BarShow, e quero fazer uma surpresa para ele.  
  
Shaoran (repara que ela se arrumou para isso. Deve ter aproveitado quando Lana comia ou tomava banho): - Não me importo não. (se importava sim, ela ia fazer surpresa para outro). Vem que te levo, já está escuro para você ir sozinha.  
  
Então Sakura aceita, e ele a leva.  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
Hina (ajeitando o vestido): - É agora! (ela avista Hyo dentro do bar, numa mesa, sentado com os amigos.)  
  
Hina era mais alta que sakura, um bonito corpo, mas desproporcional, pois tinha silicone[falsificadaaa]. Usava um vestido muito decotado, vermelho fogo. Ela tinha os longos cabelos loiros soltos. Tinha olhos castanhos.  
  
Hyo se levanta, da mesa, em direção ao banheiro, Hina aproveita e chega mais perto dele. Ele estava indo sozinho, era a chance dela.  
  
Hina (parando na frente dele, fazendo um sorriso ambicioso): - Olá bonitão.  
  
Hyo (olhando para ela): - Quem é você?  
  
Hina (passando com a mão pela nuca dele): - Não a mulher dos seus sonhos, mas a que pode realizar os mais eróticos.  
  
Hyo: - Desculpa, mas tenho namorada.  
  
Hina: - Quem?  
  
Hyo: - Você não conhece, e eu muito menos te conheço.  
  
Hina: - Me dê uma chance então. Diga, qual é o nome dela?  
  
Hyo: - Sakura.  
  
Hina (mentindo): - Sakura? Eu conheço uma Sakura sim, mas ela é a ficante do Shaoran.  
  
Hyo (arregalando os olhos): - Shaoran? Por acaso é o Shaoran Li?  
  
Hina (fingindo, ela nunca havia visto Shaoran. Soube dele apartir de Mimi que contou que Hyo tinha ciúmes de Li ): - É sim.  
  
Hyo (se mordendo de ódio): - Eu sabia que ela tinha um caso com ele, eu sabia!  
  
Hina (provocando): - Ah, mas a sua namorada não deve ser ela. Deve ser outra Sakura. Por acaso é uma baixinha de olhos verdes e cabelos cor de mel?  
  
Hyo (com vontade de matar Sakura): - É sim! Vagabunda, me traiu!  
  
Hina (se fazendo de desentendida): - Como assim? Que mulher seria louca a ponto de te trocar?  
  
Hyo (olhando nos olhos dela): - Sakura! Mas não quero mais saber dela também!  
  
Hina (se insinuando): - Quer mesmo esquecer ela? Eu te ajudo!  
  
Hyo passa com a mão no pescoço dela e puxa a cabeça dela até a dela, e lasca um beijo. Hina não acredita em como fora fácil enganar ele, e adora o beijo. Os dois saem dali e vão para uma mesa, Hyo avisa aos amigos que vai ficar com uma 'mina'. Eles advertem Hyo que Sakura nunca o trairia, mas ele não escuta. Os dois ficam se amassando. Sakura se despede de Shaoran saltando do carro. Entra no BarShow, vai procurando com os olhos onde estava Hyo. Observa um homem que parecia ser ele se agarrando com uma mulher. Quando eles param de se beijar, ela reconhece. Uma lágrima rola pelo seu rosto, sente uma facada em seu coração. Pensa em ir até eles e armar o maior barraco, mas ela é fraca, então sai correndo dali. Na hora em que Sakura se vira, ele repara que ela era parecida com sua amada, levanta da mesa e vai correndo até a porta, sente como se fosse mesmo a Sakura e que ela tivesse visto ele com outra. Mas e daí? Ela o traiu, bem feito! Estava tudo tão confuso para ele.Quando chega do lado de fora do bar, vê essa moça entrando em um carro, preto, e indo embora. No momento em que ela senta dentro do carro, antes de fechar a porta, reconhece ela, era realmente a Sakura, infelizmente também reconhece o carro, era o de Li. Pensa que a mulher que estava com ele tinha falado a verdade, ela o traiu com Li.  
  
Quando Sakura tinha chegado fora do bar, encontrou o carro de Li, chegou mais perto para ver o que ele fazia ali, em prantos. Ele diz que na pressa ela esqueceu os livros dela e voltou para entregar, mas repara no rosto molhado de lágrimas da menina e a manda entrar. Pergunta o porque dela estar assim, mas ela não responde, fica calada. Então ele apenas diz que a leva até o campus. Ela salta, agradece, e sai correndo. O tempo todo chorando. Shaoran sente o coração apertar, ela deve ter visto o que não devia.  
  
Ao chegar no quarto, Sakura bate a porta e sai correndo para o banheiro, se tranca lá. Nesse instante em que Sakura bate a porta, Tomoyo,que estava no telefone com Eriol, dá um pulo de susto, de deixar cair no chão o telefone.  
  
Tomoyo (pegando o tel do chão): - Querido, acho que Sakura não está muito bem, você se importa se eu te ligar amanhã?  
  
Eriol: - Tudo bem querida, até amanhã. Beijos!  
  
Tomoyo (desligando o tel e indo até a porta do banheiro): - Sakura, você está bem?  
  
Sakura (do outro lado da porta, choramingando): - Me deixa em paz.  
  
Tomoyo: - Mas Sakurinha...  
  
Sakura (ainda chorando): - Por favor, Tomoyo, me deixe!  
  
Tomoyo: - Tudo bem Sakurinha, estarei aqui para o que precisar, você sabe disso. Quando se acalmar, saia desse banheiro, se precisar de um ombro, desabafe comigo.  
  
Sakura abre a porta e se joga nos braços da prima. Ao se acalmar começa contar aos poucos o que aconteceu. Tomoyo fica pasma.  
  
Tomoyo: - Canalha! Eu disse que ele não era homem para você. Mas agora o melhor é você se acalmar, e só quando estiver melhor, puxar ele para uma conversa!  
  
Sakura: - Obrigada Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: - Eu não fiz nada, agora vá dormir!  
  
Ambas vão para suas camas e dormem. Quer dizer, Sakura demora a pegar no sono, fica pensando nisso à noite toda. O dia seguinte seria difícil para ela.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Tudo bem, demorei para mandar o 6 capítulo né? Eu viajei semana passada, então quinta não estive em casa. Bem, já decidi os dias para atualização, será apenas uma vez por semana, toda terça. Tudo bem? É isso aí! Obrigada pelo carinho, e espero que continuem gostando. Beijos, até a próxima. 


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7  
  
Estranho naquela noite Hyo não ter ligado para Sakura, não era? Afinal, era o aniversário de Sakura, até quando ele a vistou, ao menos desejou um feliz aniversário para ela. Bem se sabia o porque, ele pensava ser chifrudo, então não queria falar com Sakura, e Sakura era chifruda, estava muito magoada com isso.  
  
O dia seguinte não foi muito agradável para a pobre Sakura, não conseguia se esquecer do que havia visto, e quando lembrava, chorava. Mas levantou a cabeça, tentando ser forte, tentou não chorar na frente dos outros. Naquela tarde, por sorte, não ajudaria na creche, então passou ela jogada na cama, agarrada com o travesseiro.  
  
------------------------------------------------x--------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Homem (entrando na sala de Li): - Ora, ora... Se não é o Senhor Shaoran Li pensativo.  
  
Shaoran (saindo de seus devaneios): - Não me venha com brincadeiras uma hora dessas, Kode.  
  
Kode: - Então me diga, quem és a dona de seus pensamentos? É aquela babá bonitona, né? (com um sorriso maldoso)  
  
Shaoran: - Não me venha com brincadeiras.  
  
Kode: - Mas é ela, ou não?  
  
Shaoran: - É sim.  
  
Kode: - Mas vejo que sua aparência não é muito boa, o que aconteceu?  
  
Shaoran: - Bem, ontem quando cheguei em casa a encontrei lendo uma história para a minha pequena, do jeito que ela havia me contado que Sakura fazia. Sakura quis ir embora mais cedo, para encontrar com o namorado no ShowBar, mas quando volte para entregar os livros que ela havia esquecido, a encontrei em prantos, então a levei para casa.  
  
Kode: - Nossa!!! Que história meu amigo! Então estás preocupado com ela, certo?  
  
Shaoran (apoiando a cabeça na mão): - Infelizmente.  
  
Kode (batendo nas costas de Li): - Isso aí Li, uma mulher conseguiu dominar seus pensamentos. Então ela é mesmo a que domina seus pensamentos, né?  
  
Shaoran: - Ela não domina meus pensamentos, só estou preocupado com ela!  
  
Kode: - Vejam só se não é o Don Ruan dizendo que está preocupado com uma mulher! Estou impressionado com o seu progresso.  
  
Shaoran (levantando uma sobrancelha, olhando seriamente para Kode que ria, voltando a falar): - Ela é diferente! Você acredita que ela veio ontem com Lana me fazerem uma surpresa?  
  
Kode (se apoiando na mesa de Li): - Acho que ela ta a fim de você!  
  
Shaoran: - Não, ela é diferente mesmo. Lana pediu, e ela para ver minha pequena feliz, a trouxe aqui. E ainda por cima, quando cheguei ontem de noite em casa, ela estava lendo para Lana, como a mesma havia me dito que Sakura fazia.  
  
Kode: - Ta impressionado com ela, é?  
  
Shaoran: - É, estou. Ela me surpreende sempre. E minha filha a ama.  
  
Kode: - E você também a ama.  
  
Shaoran: - Não fale besteiras! Já disse que é só preocupação. Ela é tão atenciosa com minha filha que acabo que preocupando com ela.  
  
Kode: - Ta bom, finjo que acredito. Ta estampado na tua cara que você ta doidinho por ela.  
  
Shaoran (encarando o colega): - Ahhh, vai trabalhar Kode, é o melhor que você faz!  
  
Kode (dando risadinhas): - Tudo bem. Só tinha dado uma passada aqui para te trazer esses papéis que eu estava revisando.  
  
Shaoran: - Deixe na minha mesa.  
  
Kode sai da sala, deixando Shaoran ainda preocupado. Kode era o vice- presidente da empresa, por sorte, primo e amigo de Li. Tinha olhos castanhos, cabelo preto, lisinho, alto, fortinho, mas ninguém barrava o tudo de bom que é o Shaoran.  
  
-------------------------------------------x-------------------------------- -----------  
  
Esse dia não estava sendo muito fácil para a pobre Sakura. Ela tinha vontade de ficar o dia inteiro na cama chorando, mas não deixaria que Hyo arruinasse sua vida assim. Foi normalmente para as aulas, só que faltava algo nela. Faltava-lhe o brilho nos olhos, o sorriso estampado no rosto... Na hora do almoço, lá estava ela, sentada em uma mesa, com os cotovelos apoiados nela, com o rosto apoiado nas mãos. Quando ela olha para a porta de entrada, do 'restaurante' da faculdade, avista Mimi e Hina. Ela fica olhando Hina com aquela cara de desconfiança, ela se lembra, era Hina quem estava com seu namorado. Na noite não havia reparado muito na menina que estava com ele, mas aquele cabelo loiro morto ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Levantou rapidamente da mesa e foi ao encontro das duas, que conversavam.  
  
Mimi (sem reparar que Sakura se aproximava): - Anda, me diga quem era o garoto que estava contigo no BarShow. Até agora não revelou o nome dele!  
  
Sakura (irritada, se intrometendo): - Hyo Lan.  
  
Mimi (sem entender nada, olhando para Sakura): - Como Sakura? Hyo Lan? Mas esse não é o seu namorado?  
  
Sakura (olhando para Hina que estava visivelmente nervosa, apontando para ela): - Pergunta para a sua 'amiguinha' aqui.  
  
Mimi (com as mãos na cintura): - HINA, diga a verdade!  
  
Hina (cruzando os braços): - Ela deve estar maluca.  
  
Sakura (puxando o cabelo de Hina, como ela tava com vontade de fazer isso, se descontrolando): - SUA VACA, FALSA, NOJENTA! EU TE VI COM ELE ONTEM! ASSUME LOGO, OU SERÁ PIOR PARA VOCÊ!  
  
Hina (tentando se soltar): - Solta o meu cabelo sua louca! Foi ele sim, posso fazer o que se você é uma CHIFRUDA.  
  
Sakura (puxando o cabelo dela com mais força): - Você vai engolir tudo o que disse sua VADIA, vai pagar caro por isso, sua loira OXIGENADA.  
  
Hina: - Vem então! Duvido que consiga! CHIFURDAAAAA!  
  
Todos no 'restaurante' param de comer para ver a confusão.  
  
Sakura: - Garota eu vou quebrar a sua cara!  
  
Mimi (interrompendo as duas): - PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! (virando-se para Hina) Eu não acredito que você foi capaz de fazer isso! Você sabia que ele era namorado da Sakura! Como foi capaz?  
  
Hina (fazendo pouco do que a amiga disse): - Pouco me importa, eu já estava de olho nele, e enfrentaria tudo para tê-lo. (com um sorriso maldoso) E vou te contra, ele é ótimo na cama.  
  
Uma lágrima cai do rosto de Sakura. Mas Hyo era virgem! Por isso a surpresa. Seu ódio aumenta, mas sai correndo com uma covarde.  
  
Mimi (vendo Sakura correndo, virando-se para Hina, lascando-lhe um tapa no rosto): - Pensei que você fosse minha amiga!  
  
Hina (passando a mão onde tomara o tapa): - Mas eu sou ué. Só porque fiquei com o Hyo não quer dizer que não sou mais.  
  
Mimi: - Como pude me enganar tanto contigo! Você não respeitou o namorado dela. Imagina comigo? Me enganou dizendo que era um garoto daqui do campus, me usou para conseguir informações sobre Hyo. Agora me lembrando, e com o meu ex? Você vivia me perguntando coisas sobre ele, e chegou um dia que ele me chutou, sem eu nem saber porque, mas você demonstrava estar feliz com isso. Uns 3 meses depois eu encontro vocês dois em uma boate se beijando, nem me liguei, afinal ele já era meu ex e você eram livres para fazer o que bem entendessem, só fiquei magoada porque você não me contou.Meu Deus, como fui burra em acreditar na sua amizade, burra!Você não vale nada!  
  
Hina (debochando): - Você é burra, vai acreditando em tudo. Peguei sim o teu namorado, e pego de novo quando eu quiser.  
  
Mimi (dando outro tapa em Hina): - Me esquece, a partir de hoje não quero mais ver sua cara.  
  
Mimi (saindo irritada de lá, parando e olhando para as pessoas que estavam de olho na confusão, apontando para Hina): - Você estão vendo aquela oferecida ali? Tomem conta de seus namorados, garotas, ou ela pode acabar com o namoro de vocês também. (virando-se e continuando a caminhar para fora de lá).  
  
-------------------------------------------x-------------------------------- -----------  
  
Sakura sai correndo pelos corredores, furiosa, sem ao menos prestar atenção no caminho, saia esbarrando em todos, sem ao menos pedir desculpas. Tomoyo estava saindo da biblioteca quando vê Sakura passando logo lá em frente.  
  
Tomoyo (reparando a pressa da amiga): - Ai meu deus, Sakura!  
  
Garota (segurando o braço de Tomoyo): - Deixe ela! Você não acha que ela precisa ficar um pouco sozinha?  
  
Tomoyo: - Eu sei Lita, mas a Sakurinha sempre precisa do meu colo.  
  
Lita (soltando Tomoyo): - Eu acho que se ela está correndo para algum lugar vazio é porque ela quer ficar sozinha. Certo?  
  
Tomoyo (abaixando a cabeça): - Tudo bem, eu fico, por mais que eu saiba que ela vai precisar de mim.  
  
Lita (puxando Tomoyo): - Agora voltemos para dentro da biblioteca, temos um trabalho para fazer. Ande Tomoyo!  
  
-------------------------------------------x-------------------------------- -----------  
  
Sakura bate a porta do quarto e se joga na cama. Começa a chorar, quando escuta alguém bater na porta então pede para entrar.  
  
Mimi (entrando no quarto): - Desculpe o transtorno Sakura, mas...  
  
Sakura (sentando na cama, enxugando o rosto com a manga da blusa): - Não se preocupe Mimi, você não teve culpa. Ela que é uma oferecida!  
  
Mimi (se aproximando): - Eu acho que foi tudo armação dela.  
  
Sakura: - Como?  
  
Mimi: - Há muito tempo atrás eu tava namorando, e esse namoro acabou sem mais nem menos, sem explicações. Ele me acusava de o ter traído. Eu não entendia de onde ele tinha tirado isso, mas ele era muito cabeça dura, então não me ouvia. Uns meses depois eu encontro ele e Hina se agarrando! Ela me assumiu lá no refeitório que ele me traiu com ela. Ta na cara que foi armação comigo, e contigo também! Ela deve ter enganado o Hyo!  
  
Sakura (se levantando da cama): - Pois bem! Irei atrás da verdade.  
  
Mimi: - Como assim?  
  
Sakura: - Vamos Mimi, vou atrás do Hyo.  
  
Mimi (alegre): - Isso mesmo Sakura, vai atrás do que você quer!  
  
As duas saem do quarto, Mimi toma seu caminho e Sakura pede para que Tomoyo, antes de ir trabalhar, a deixe na creche. Ela tentaria ligar para Hyo de noite. [Ahh, detalhe que eu não comentei, Hyo 'cursava' astrologia! Ele já estava com 22 anos, terminou no ano anterior a facult. Ele trabalhava em um centro de pesquisas astrológicas, em Tókio.].  
  
Durante a tarde Sakura ficou na creche, depois foi com Lana para casa de Li. Depois de por Lana para dormir, Sakura fica tentando ligar direto para o cel de Hyo, mas ele não atendia, ou dava como desligado.  
  
Sakura (desistindo de ligar, sem reparar que Li se aproximava): - Mas que droga! Ele que faz a merda, eu que corro atrás e ainda não atende a porcaria do cel!  
  
Shaoran (colocando a mão no ombro de Sakura que dá um pulo de susto): - Tudo bem Sakura?  
  
Sakura (voltando para o sofá, abaixando a cabeça): - Era o que eu queria saber.  
  
Shaoran (se sentando ao lado dela): - É por causa de ontem a noite né? Você não saiu muito feliz do bar.  
  
Sakura: - Isso mesmo.  
  
Shaoran: - Com relação ao Hyo?  
  
Sakura: - É!  
  
Shaoran (se levantando do sofá, saindo da sala): - Espero que esteja tudo bem entre vocês.  
  
Sakura (levantando a cabeça, não entendendo o porque dele estar se afastando): - Você não vai nem me perguntar o que aconteceu?  
  
Shaoran (parando na frente da escada, olhando para Sakura debruçada no sofá): - Claro que não. Está estampado no seu rosto que não foi algo bom, lembrar também não será. Por isso relaxe. Vou tomar um banho, OK? Logo que eu voltar te levo para o campus.  
  
Sakura (vendo-o subindo as escadas, estranhando a reação dele): - OK.  
  
Sakura fica pensando no que Shaoran lhe dissera. Era diferente, ele só perguntava se ela estava bem, se não estivesse, não perguntava o porque, deduzia algumas coisas, acertando ou errando, não perguntava o que era. Não queria forçar as lembranças tristes. Nem mesmo sua prima fizera isso alguma vez. Tomoyo oferecia-lhe o colo para desabafar, no fundo se roia de curiosidade, mas Li não. Ele falava firme, calma, sério. Será que ele não se preocupava com ela? Sakura sente uma leve dor no peito ao pensar nisso.  
  
Sakura: - Li não se preocupa comigo.  
  
Shaoran (aparecendo atrás do sofá): - Claro que e preocupo Sakura, só que não é justo te fazer lembrar de coisas que te machucaram só porque eu quero saber o motivo.  
  
Sakura: - Pare de surgir do nada, ou você vai acabar me matando do coração!  
  
Shaoran (dando uma leve risada): - Tudo bem Sakura! Mas você entendeu?  
  
Sakura: - Entendi sim, mas parece que você não se importa, nem oferece o ombro para o desabafo.  
  
Shaoran (se debruçando no sofá): - Não ofereci porque eu tenho certeza que Tomoyo já fez isso.  
  
Sakura: - Como? Você nem a conhece tanto assim.  
  
Shaoran: - Ah Sakura, tua prima deixa claro que te ama, te ver sofrer deve ser horrível para ela. Além do mais eu falei com Eriol hoje de tarde e ele me disse que Tomoyo te ofereceu colo ontem de noite para você se desabafar.  
  
Sakura (tacando uma almofada nele): - Safado, por isso não me perguntou o que era! Já sabia.  
  
Shaoran (pegando a almofada do chão): - Calma lá Sakura, eu não disse isso! Ele só me contou o que acabei de dizer, e mesmo assim porque eu perguntei para ele se ele já tinha falado com Tomoyo, eu queria saber se você estava bem. Tomoyo e Eriol não ficam espalhando por aí intimidades suas, até porque Eriol não sabe, Tomoyo não contou pra ele, só contou o que ele perguntou, que é o que eu também perguntei. Se você estava bem.  
  
Sakura: - Desculpa pela almofada então.  
  
Shaoran: - Tranqüilo.Viu? Me preocupo sim com você.  
  
Sakura (abaixando a cabeça, corada): - Obrigada.  
  
Shaoran: - Agora vamos menina! A propósito, Feliz aniversário atraso! É que eu só soube hoje que seu aniversário foi ontem. Desculpe por não ter desejado antes.  
  
Sakura: - Não Li, tudo bem.^^ Fico muito agradecida por ter pelo menos desejado. Mas tem gente que não (lembrando de Hyo).  
  
Shaoran: - Ah Sakura, não fale assim. Tenho certeza que muitos desejaram.  
  
Sakura: - Sim, Tomoyo desejou logo que acordamos. Eriol e Naki me ligaram. E o resto dos meus amigos também. Além os da faculdade, eles desejaram pessoalmente. Mas infelizmente não foi um aniversário muito feliz. (abaixando a cabeça)  
  
Shaoran (dando um empurrãozinho nela): - Mas você vai comemorar ele comigo e com a Lana, no parque sábado, certo?  
  
Sakura concente com a cabeça, pega suas coisas no sofá. Os dois vão para o carro. Chegando na porta do campus, Sakura salta do carro, se vira para fechar a porta, então decide se inclinar para dentro dele e dá um beijo no rosto do Shaoran, agradecendo por tudo. Shaoran virando o rosto para o outro lado, vermelho, se despede dela, em voz baixa.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: É isso ae!!!! Brigadão pelo carinho pessoal, espero que continuem gostando da história!!! Té a próxima! 


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8  
  
Sakura chega mais calma no quarto. Como de costume, larga suas coisas na mesinha de estudo e vai para o banheiro tomar um banho e se arrumar para dormir. Tomoyo observa que Sakura ainda estava triste, mas não tanto quanto antes.  
  
Quando Sakura saiu do banheiro, Tomoyo estava saindo do telefone.  
  
Tomoyo (desligando o telefone e fitando Sakura, que estava penteando o cabelo): - Está melhor Sakurinha. O que aconteceu de bom hoje?  
  
Sakura (suspira, sentando-se na cama): - Acho que sim. Li disse que se preocupa comigo. E me desejou feliz aniversário atrasado.  
  
Tomoyo (abrindo um enorme sorriso e saltando da cadeira da mesinha d estudos): - Eu sabia! Ele gosta de você!!!  
  
Sakura (balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro): - Não, não Tomoyo! Está ficando maluca? Eu disse que ele se preocupa comigo, e não que gostava de mim! Acho que você tem passado muito tempo com a Mimi e com a Naki!  
  
Tomoyo: - Ai Sakura! A Naki mal voltou de viagem, e a Mimi eu conheci na festa!  
  
Sakura: - Você tem agido que nem a Naki desde que começou a namorar o Eriol. Onde foi parar o seu juízo, hein menina?  
  
Tomoyo: - Tudo bem Sakura, esquece o meu juízo, mas concordemos, agora você está só! Então... Dê uma chance pro Li.  
  
Sakura abaixa a cabeça triste. Tomoyo percebe que falou besteira.  
  
Tomoyo (abraçando a amiga): - Ah meu Deus! Desculpa Sakura! Não foi minha intenção tocar nesse assunto.  
  
Sakura (levantando a cabeça, tentando ser forte): - Tudo bem Tomoyo! Você está certa, acabou tudo com o Hyo.  
  
Tomoyo (soltando Sakura): - Como assim? Você terminou com ele?  
  
Sakura: - Ainda não, mas pensando bem, é o melhor. Já não estava dando certo.  
  
Tomoyo: - Mas Sakura, você sofreu tanto com ele, e terminar vai te machucar mais ainda.  
  
Sakura: - Vou tentar conversar com ele. Vamos ver no que vai dá. Mas agora vamos dormir.  
  
Tomoyo: - Ai Sakurinha! Boa noite.  
  
Na hora que Sakura estava deitando na cama, seu telefone toca.  
  
Sakura (levantando da cama): - Aaiaiai..Logo quando me deito! (pegando o telefone) Alô, Sakura falando.  
  
Hyo: - O que você quer?  
  
Sakura: - Como assim o que eu quero? Você que me ligou!  
  
Hyo: - Tem 10 chamadas suas não atendidas, além de 3 recados na caixa postal pedindo para que eu retornasse. Anda, não tenho todo tempo do mundo.  
  
Sakura: - Deixe de ser grosso! Eu só estava ligando para combinar de te encontrar amanhã. Preciso conversar contigo.  
  
Hyo: - Amanhã eu não estou a fim.  
  
Sakura: - Deixe de ser docento, Hyo! Acho melhor a gente resolver logo isso!  
  
Hyo: - Então te encontro no parque do rei pingüim ás 15:00.  
  
Sakura: - Tá. Até as 15.  
  
Sakura se deita novamente na cama, com o coração apertado. Hyo havia sido extremamente grosso com ela, por isso se sentia mal. Tomoyo também havia escutado o cel de Sakura tocar, mas ficou quieta na dela. Observando o humor de sua prima ir alterando, e se deitando na cama meio tristonha.  
  
--------------------------------------------x------------------------------- -------------  
  
Eriol (entrando na cozinha): - Naki, já acordada essa hora?  
  
Naki (colocando o café da manhã na mesa): - Ahh, você ronca muito, acabou me acordando.  
  
Eriol (olhando desconfiado pra irmã): - Naki, você sabe muito bem que eu não ronco. Porque essa ânsia toda?  
  
Naki (erguendo uma sobrancelha): - ânsia? Tirou isso de onde hein? Porque eu estaria ansiosa?  
  
Eriol: - Porque você só acorda cedo quando está ansiosa. Vai fazer o que hoje?  
  
Naki (virando o rosto): - Metido, acha que me conhece. Vou trabalhar!  
  
Eriol (se se sentando à mesa): - Então arranjou emprego tão rápido assim? Vai trabalhar onde?  
  
Naki (em voz baixa, se se sentando à mesa): - Na loja do Toya e do Yuki.  
  
Eriol (pegando o café): - Então está explicado. (com um leve sorriso).  
  
--------------------------------------------x------------------------------- -------------  
  
Shaoran se esticando na cadeira.  
  
Kode (entrando na sala de Li, de supetão): - Li!  
  
Shaoran (tomando um susto): - Você está ficando muito folgado sabia?  
  
Kode: - Eu sempre fui, e isso não é novidade.  
  
Shaoran: - É, mas não fique entrado de surpresa na minha sala, eu posso estar desprevenido.  
  
Kode: - Desprevenido como? Pegando a Babá? (rindo)  
  
Shaoran: - Isso não teve a mínima graça. E você me entendeu perfeitamente.  
  
Kode (mostrando uma carta): - Relaxa Li, olha só isso aqui.  
  
Shaoran (pegando a carta e lendo): - Mas espera aí, isso por acaso é uma carta da Yumi?  
  
Kode (com um enorme sorriso maldoso no rosto): - Isso mesmo!  
  
Shaoran (devolvendo a carta para Kode): - E daí?  
  
Kode: - Como assim i daí, Shaoran? É Yumi!!! Aquela gatinha dos cabelos vermelhos fogo, aquela que você jurou um dia 'sair' com!  
  
Shaoran: - A não Kode, isso é passado. De problemas já basta a Laika. São tudo mulheres do mesmo tipo, fáceis. A única diferença de Yumi, é que ela se faz de difícil, já Laika ataca.  
  
Kode (balançando a carta): - Mas a Yumi disse que terminou o namoro dela. E que está carente precisando do seu colo! (com um sorriso malicioso)  
  
Shaoran: - Pode fechar esse seu sorriso, ela não passa de outra oferecida ¬¬.  
  
Kode (guardando a carta): - Nossa Li, eu pensei que você fosse gostar da carta, mas pelo visto não. Você está doente meu primo? Nunca fostes de desperdiçar uma chance dessas!  
  
Shaoran (olhando pela janela, para a rua): - Estou normal, apenas cansado de sair um dia com uma e no outro com outra. Quero seguir meu sonho! É pra isso que vim pra cá!  
  
Kode: - A babá?  
  
Shaoran (virando-se para ele): - Porque você cismou com ela hein?  
  
Kode: - Antes eu estava de brincadeira como fiz várias vezes contigo. Mas com ela você reage diferente, se irrita quando eu insinuo que você tem algum caso com ela. Fica preocupado com ela. Agora eu estou sinceramente pensando que você gosta mesmo dela.  
  
Shaoran (empurrando Kode para fora da sala): - Não, não gosto, agora vá trabalhar. Já perdeu tempo de mais com essa carta.  
  
--------------------------------------------x------------------------------- -------------  
  
Sakura (correndo até onde Hyo a esperava): - Desculpe o atraso, mas tive que resolver umas coisas na faculdade.  
  
Hyo (não olhando para ela): - Com sempre.  
  
Sakura: - Ah Hyo, deixa de ser mentiroso, não é sempre que me atraso.  
  
Hyo: - Fale logo o que quer, não tenho muito tempo a perder!  
  
Sakura (puxando o rosto dele, e ficando cara a cara): - Deixe de ser grosso! Você nunca foi assim! E acho que sabe perfeitamente o que vim falar contigo!  
  
Hyo (tirando as mãos de Sakura de seu rosto): - Sobre o meu chifre? Vou ver se o jardineiro consegue cortar ele.  
  
Sakura: - Os TEUS chifres? Com tem coragem de falar tal calúnia! Sabe muito bem que nunca te trai!  
  
Hyo (seco): - Tenho provas que sim.  
  
Sakura: - Ah é? Cadê então? Mostre-me!  
  
Hyo: - Não são concretas.  
  
Sakura: - Então você não tem prova alguma! Sei que você me traiu com aquela 'zinha' da Hina.  
  
Hyo (olhando assustado para Sakura): - Então ela estava certa mesmo!  
  
Sakura: - Estava certa de que?  
  
Hyo: -Que você me traiu!  
  
Sakura (perdendo a calma): - Então me diga o que ela lhe disse!  
  
Hyo: - Não! Acho que já escutei o suficiente!  
  
Sakura (engolindo choro, o que aquela garota meteu na cabeça dele?): - Diz Hyo! Eu sei do passado dela! Ela já destruiu outros namoros só para ficar com o homem. Fez isso com a própria amiga. DIGA LOGO O QUE ELA TE DISSE HYO (quase chorando, tinha medo de que tudo acabasse assim)!  
  
Hyo: - Ela falou que te conhecia por ser ficante de Li.  
  
Sakura (não acreditando em como Hyo acreditou nela): - Ela nem conhece Li, eu a conheci a partir de uma amiga da Naki. Elas são lá da faculdade. COMO VOCÊ ACREDITOU NISSO HYO?  
  
Hyo (se sentindo arrependido, mas ainda mantendo a pose de 'o certo'): - Você vivia pra cima e pra baixo co aquele Li! Ela me disse que conhecia vocês dois como ficantes...E Eu..  
  
Sakura: - Você acha que eu faria uma burrada dessas? Te trair Hyo? Eu sempre respeitei você. Sabes muito bem que se fosse para eu ficar com outro, eu terminaria antes contigo. E você acha que eu me exporia dessa maneira? Essa cidade e pequena, logo você saberia. Seria burrada!  
  
Hyo: - Mas você é meio tonta.  
  
Sakura: - Posso até ser tonta em certas coisas, mas nisso nunca!  
  
Hyo (dando as costas para ela): - Posso estar até errado, mas está escrito na sua cara que você gosta daquele Li. É obvio isso! Qualquer um vê. To cansado de me fingir de morto!  
  
Sakura: - Eu? Eu não gosto dele! E se gostasse você seria o primeiro, a saber! E eu que tenho que aturar esse seu ciúme desnecessário?! Você nunca pensou no quão sufocante é isso pra mim? Pois bem, devia ter pensado!  
  
Hyo (se sentindo culpado, mas preferindo dar como encerrado): - De que adianta a gente discutir? É melhor acabar.  
  
Sakura (já não se controlando, uma lágrima corre por sua face): - Terminar? Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? Nós ao menos resolvemos...  
  
Hyo: - Não temos mais nada para resolver. E você não me perdoaria.  
  
Sakura: - Perdoaria, você se deixou levar pelo ciúme. Nos podemos viver felizes juntos, é só resolvermos tudo agora.  
  
Hyo (sentindo o coração apertar, se retirando): - Acabou Sakura. Vou-me embora.  
  
Sakura (se afastando dele, também): - Se é assim que você quer. (virando-se e saindo correndo para longe dele. Ela mesma não sabia para onde ir, chorando.)  
  
Sakura chega em um beco, ao lado de um restaurante. Dá uns leves socos na parede, querendo que não estivesse acontecendo aquilo tudo com ela, encosta- se à parede, respirando rapidamente, por enquanto que chorava, escorrega pela parede até o chão. Sentada, abraça os joelhos e continua a chorar. [quando eu terminei com o cabeça dura do meu ex estava +ou- assim, completamente desamparada]. Precisava de um colo, mas dessa vez não teria. Sabia de suas responsabilidades, sorte que estava perto da creche, pois já estava perto da hora de buscar a pequena. Tentou criar forças se levantando e tentando pensar em coisas boas. Não poderia aparecer naquele estado na frente da pequena. Respirou fundo, enxugou o rosto e foi fazer o que devia, pegar Lana.  
  
Professora (animada ao vê-la): - Olá Sakura!  
  
Sakura (fitando essa professora, na muito animada): - Olá Akemi.  
  
Akemi (fitando o rosto sem vida de Sakura, se aproximando dela, colocando uma mão em seu ombro): - Sakura, está tudo bem com você? Nunca ate vi assim. Aconteceu alguma coisa.  
  
Sakura (suspirando): - Dizer que estou é mentir. Aconteceram coisas, mas prefiro não tocar no assunto. Cadê Lana? Vim buscá-la.  
  
Akemi (virando-se para trás e procurando com os olhos Lana em meio daquela criançada no pátio): - Ali ela no balanço! Lana (acenando para a pequena).  
  
A mesma quando vê que Sakura já a esperava, pega suas coisinhas e sai correndo até Sakura, que a abraça.  
  
Lana (fitando Sakura nos olhos): - Tia Sakura está tudo bem?  
  
Sakura (tentando parecer alegre): - Sim querida. Vamos lá?  
  
Lana fica meio na dúvida, mas deixa de lado. Então as duas vão embora.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: E é isso... Novamente agradeço pelo carinho de todos vocês, e pelo teu toque 'Yoruki Hiiragizawa', é que tem erros que o Microsoft Word não detecta, aí fica nessa. Mas eu tento, nunca fui muito boa em português ¬¬, na gramática em si, ma obrigada pelo toque! E Lan Ayath valeu por me lembrar, realmente, é astronomia...^^'..Mais um erro... Olha se por acaso vocês encontrarem outros erros, me avisem, ta? Obrigada, beijos e até a próxima. 


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9  
  
Shaoran (saindo do escritório): - Até amanhã Naiumi.  
  
Naiumi (chamando a atenção dele): - Senhor Li!  
  
Shaoran (parando e virando-se): - Sim!  
  
Naiumi: - O senhor Hiiragizawa está a sua espera lá no térreo.  
  
Shaoran (dando o tapa, leve, na testa): - Droga! Havia me esquecido que Eriol passaria aqui. Obrigada Naiumi, já estou indo ao encontro dele.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Shaoran (vendo o elevador se abrir): - Nossa, pensei que não fosse chegar nunca.  
  
Mulher (saindo do elevador e se pendurando no pescoço de Li): - é meu amor, mas cheguei! Pensou que se livraria de mim tão fácil foi? Enganou-se!  
  
Shaoran (tirando os braços dela de seu pescoço): - Ah não Laika! Eu já lhe falei que não há mais nada entre nós! Nunca houve!  
  
Laika: - Como assim? Você acabou de dizer 'pensei que não fosse chegar nunca'.  
  
Shaoran (vendo o elevador se fechar): - Eu estava reclamando desse elevador lento! Que por sua causa vou ter que esperar mais alguns séculos para ele chegar!  
  
Laika (com as mãos na cintura): - Mas que consideração Shaoran! (se aproximando dele) Por que não aproveita que estamos só nós dois aqui e fazemos o que não fizemos naquele encontro, hein?!  
  
Shaoran (se afastando dela. Nossa que oferecida, dá até medo!): - Você se refere ao encontro que não aconteceu! Pois então não vai acontecer nada aqui também. (aperta o botão do elevador).  
  
Laika (agarrando ele): - Pare de fugir de mim, eu sei que você me deseja!  
  
Ela o beija, [infelizmente], ele corresponde. Mas nisso começam a vir imagens de Sakura em sua mente e de seus sonhos, começa a ver o rosto de Sakura na princesa de seus sonhos, então sente uma dor no peito. De imediato empurra Laika que fica resmungando por ele ter sido estúpido.  
  
Shaoran: - Eu já te disse Laika, não aconteceu nada entre nós, pois não é para acontecer! (vendo o elevador se abrir, entrando). Entenda isso.  
  
Laika (segurando a porta do elevador): - Você não vai a lugar nenhum! (entrando no elevador com ele). Se me correspondeu é por que me deseja sim! (se esfregando nele)  
  
Shaoran (a empurrando de novo): - Deixe de ser oferecida! Já disse, não quero nada contigo!  
  
Laika vai para um canto do elevador, puta! Conseguiu um beijo dele e não desistiria até tê-lo por inteiro. Shaoran fica pensando no que aconteceu com ele, por que sentiu seu coração doer ao beijar Laika? Ou o mais estranho, por que se lembrou logo de Sakura? A porta do elevador se abre e logo ele vê o rosto alegre de seu amigo que ia subir para ver o que tinha acontecido, o porque da demora.  
  
Eriol: - Pensei que não fosse descer nunca!  
  
Laika (passando empurrando Eriol): - Sai da frente o quatro olhos.  
  
Eriol (vendo aquela mulher sair furiosa da empresa): - Mas quem é essa?  
  
Shaoran (já fora do elevador): - Essa louca? É o meu problema! A Laika!  
  
Eriol (acompanhando o amigo): - Mas porque ela estava tão furiosa? O que você fez com ela Shaoran?  
  
Shaoran (saindo da empresa e apontando para um lugar do outro lado da rua): - Vamos pro Café? Lá podemos conversar, e tomar um café, é claro.  
  
Eriol: - Claro. Mas me responda.  
  
Shaoran: - Eu não sai com ela, e agora quando ela veio me agarrando a empurrei.  
  
Eriol (arregalando os olhos): - Você empurrou uma mulher que te agarrou? Shaoran, você não está bem, né?  
  
Shaoran (balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro): - Até você Eriol? Mas quer saber de uma coisa, não devo estar não!  
  
Eriol: - Mas porque 'até' eu? E porque não estás bem?  
  
Shaoran (entrando no café): - Senta nessa mesa ai mesmo (apontando para uma do lado de fora do Café).  
  
Garçonete: - Vão querer o que?  
  
Eriol: - Um cappucchino [não sei escrever isso] pra mim.  
  
Shaoran: - Um normal, com creme e canela pra mim.  
  
Garçonete: - Vão querer algo pra comer?  
  
Shaoran (olha para Eriol que balança a cabeça em sinal de negação): - Não, obrigada.  
  
Garçonete: - Já trago seus pedidos.  
  
Eriol: - Mais uma interrupção.  
  
Shaoran: - Bem... Até você, pois o Kode também me veio com um papo desses hoje...  
  
Eriol: - Dispensou quem?  
  
Shaoran (encarando Eriol): - Vem cá, para eu estar mal os sintomas é são dispensar mulheres? Não é possível!  
  
Eriol: - Mas meu caro amigo...  
  
Shaoran (olhando a movimentação da rua): - A Yumi?  
  
Eriol: - Aquela que se fazia de difícil, mas no final acabava correndo atrás de você quando você encontrava outra?  
  
Shaoran (olhando para Eriol): - Essa mesmo.  
  
Eriol (soltando uma leve gargalhada): - Você jurava ter algo com ela um dia. E agora não quer? É isso mesmo?  
  
Shaoran: - É... Eu já disse, quero seguir meu sonho, foi pra isso que vim pra cá!  
  
Eriol: - Entendo. Você anda meio pensativo Shaoran, por acaso já encontrou a sua princesa.  
  
Shaoran (ficando corado): - Fale baixo Eriol. Se não quem não deve pode acabar escutando!  
  
Eriol (rindo): - Sim, sim. Mas você não me disse o porque de estar achando que está doente mesmo.  
  
Shaoran (pensativo): - Quando Laika me agarrou ela me roubou um beijo, eu correspondi, mas me veio imagens de Sakura em mente e senti um aperto no peito.(ele ocultou uma parte da história, estava em dúvidas).  
  
Eriol: – Não se sente envergonhado em assumir isso não? Pensei que isso ferisse seu orgulho.  
  
Shaoran (pegando seu café da bandeja da garçonete): - Como? Eu acho que estou doente sim ué, com alguma problema no coração.  
  
Eriol (fazendo o mesmo que Li): - Não se faça de ingênuo.  
  
Shaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha, dando um gole no café): - Não estou mais te entendendo.  
  
Eriol (mexendo o café): - Você disse que lembrou de Sakura enquanto beijava Laika, e por isso sentiu a dor no peito. É muito simples o teu problema, Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran (olhando ele bem fundo nos olhos): - E qual é então?  
  
Eriol (olhando ele nos olhos, com um leve sorriso nos lábios): - Você não tem problema algum. É simples, está apaixonado pela Sakura.  
  
Shaoran (quase engasga com o resto do café): - Deve estar ficando louco Eriol.  
  
Eriol (terminando seu café, rindo): - Nunca! Olha como ficou vermelho ao eu dizer isso. Você a ama Shaoran, só não sabe, pois nunca sentiu isso antes, nem mesmo pela mãe de Lana.  
  
Shaoran (se levantando): - Vamos embora Eriol, você já falou besteira de mais por hoje.  
  
Eriol (se levantando): - Besteira alguma meu caro amigo, é a pura verdade. Um dia você vai perceber isso, espero que não seja tarde de mais.  
  
Shaoran (pagando o café): - Acho impossível.  
  
Eriol (pagando o café): - Nada é impossível, 'tudo pode acontecer'. Pense bem nisso. (indo embora e deixando Li todo confuso).  
  
Shaoran então volta para a empresa onde pega seu carro, o tempo todo revendo tudo o que aconteceu entre ele e Sakura, tentando entender afinal o que era aquilo. Já no carro, estacionado em um sinal vermelho, bate co força no volante.  
  
Shaoran (assumindo): - Droga! Eu a amo!  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------ --------------------------  
  
Após colocar Lana para dormir, Sakura desce para a sala, para continuar lendo seu livro, pelo menos tentando ler. Tentou várias vezes prestar atenção no livro, mas não conseguia, várias vezes se desconcentrava e relembrava de sua briga com Hyo. Certa vez não agüentou, começara a chorar. Mas sem perceber, Li havia acabo de chegar em casa, e estava logo atrás do sofá, onde ela estava sentada.  
  
Shaoran (dando a volta no sofá e olhando com preocupação para Sakura): - Está tudo bem com você?  
  
Sakura larga o livro de lado e abraça Shaoran. O mesmo apenas corresponde, espera que ela se acalme. Ao se acalmar, ela aos poucos conta o que aconteceu. Tudo sobre ela e o Hyo. Shaoran sente o coração apertar, a pouco descobrira o quanto aquela mulher era importante em sua vida, e vê-la chorando por outro era horrível. Shaoran beija a cabeça de Sakura em sinal de carinho.  
  
Shaoran: - Acalme-se, logo tudo se resolverá.  
  
Sakura (choramingando): - Não, não vai! Acabou tudo entre nós!  
  
Shaoran (sentindo a esperança nascer dentro do peito, mas sentindo novamente o coração apertar ao ouvi-la chorando): - Sakura, não pense assim.  
  
Sakura (ainda choramingando): - É tudo culpa desse ciúme besta dele! Me trocou por outra! Por outra! Pensou que eu estivesse o traindo, e me traiu! ME TRAIU!(repetiu com ira)  
  
Shaoran (pegando ela pelos ombros e a encarando, sem entender como aquele idiota tivera a coragem de fazer aquilo com ela): - Como?  
  
Sakura (engolindo o choro): - Isso mesmo, ele me traiu.  
  
Shaoran ficou sem fala, a abraçou de novo. Ficou apenas escutando seus desabafos. Se afastou dela e a ofereceu um chá, ela aceitou, então foi à cozinha preparar deixando Sakura na sala, que senta no sofá. Voltou com dois, ele também resolveu tomar um. Sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de Sakura, que depois de alguns goles do chá deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ela ainda choramingava algumas coisas, e ele fazia de tudo para levantar o ânimo dela. E conseguiu.  
  
Sakura (levantado a cabeça, bem mais calma): - Acho melhor eu ir embora, tá muito tarde.  
  
Shaoran: - Porque? Você não tem mais namorado chato pegando no teu pé!  
  
Sakura (rindo): - Mas tenho uma prima que se preocupa comigo.  
  
Shaoran (levantando e largado sua caneca na mesinha, e pegando a da Sakura e fazendo o mesmo): - Já que dispensa minha companhia, vamos, eu te levo.  
  
Sakura: - Não dispenso e você sabe disso. Obrigada por tudo! (dando um beijo no rosto do rapaz)  
  
Shaoran (corado): - Não foi nada. Vamos logo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Tomoyo estava na expectativa, só esperando Sakura chegar. Sabia que ela se encontraria com Hyo e estava ansiosa para saber como foi.  
  
Tomoyo (levantando da cadeira onde estava sentada e indo ao encontro de Sakura que havia acabado de abrir a porta): - Sakurinha, como foi lá? Ta tudo bem contigo.  
  
Sakura (com um leve sorriso, Li conseguiu realmente trazer alegria à ela): - Nós terminamos.  
  
Tomoyo: - Então porque estás sorrindo? Pode ser um pequeno sorriso, mas é visível!  
  
Sakura (no seu ritual de sempre): - Eu estava em prantos Tomoyo, mas Shaoran me reanimou. Está tudo bem agora. Foi o melhor sabe.  
  
Tomoyo: - Acho que não entendi muito, mas tudo bem!  
  
Sakura: - Ué, logo agora que estou com um humor melhorzinho não vai implicar comigo em relação ao Shaoran?  
  
Tomoyo (cruzando os braços): - Não, hoje não. Estou de mau contigo!  
  
Sakura: - Ah para Tomoyo, porque disso?  
  
Tomoyo: - Você tá mesmo gostando do Shaoran e me trocou por ele! Olha eu falava aquelas coisas brincando! Não era pra você me deixar de lado e ir correndo pros braços dele não. Eu tenho coração sabia?  
  
Sakura (pegando as mãos da prima): - Ah Tomoyo, você sabe que sempre fui muito agradecida por tudo que já fez por mim, não é? Mas o Li me encontrou chorando e eu não agüentava mais, precisava de alguém pra me dar colo. Da próxima eu corro a você, ta?  
  
Tomoyo: - Não, não! Pode ficar tranqüila, é só você me convidar pra madrinha (com um sorriso maldoso) e me deixar fazer o seu vestido de noiva! (com os olhinhos brilhando).  
  
Sakura (soltando as mãos da prima e dando um tapa na própria testa): - Tomoyo você não muda mesmo viu! Vou tomar meu banho, ta? Sua louca!  
  
Tomoyo ficou ali rindo com suas próprias idéias loucas! Agora ela poderia por em ação os planinhos que ela teve com Mimi na festa de Naki!  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Esse capítulo será menor por ele ter acontecimentos que mudarão a história! Beijos! 


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10  
  
Sakura dorme mais tranqüila naquela noite. Logo cedo as coisas já haviam voltado ao normal, como sempre, Tomoyo teve que acordar Sakura. As duas vão juntas tomar seu café da manhã. No campus tinha um restaurante, onde o café da manhã e o almoço eram incluídos na mensalidade da faculdade, o quarto também, é claro.  
  
Mimi (chegando na mesa de Sakura e Tomoyo): - Posso tomar café com vocês?  
  
Tomoyo (abrindo um enorme sorriso ao vê-la): - Claro Mimi!  
  
Sakura (levantando-se): - Já volto ta? É que eu esqueci de pegar o pacotinho de açúcar.  
  
Mimi: - Sakura, pega pra mim também?  
  
Sakura: - Claro.  
  
Tomoyo (vendo Sakura se afastar): - Mimi querida, já podemos por em ação nossos planos!  
  
Mimi: - Quer dizer que a vaca da Hina conseguiu destruir o namoro de Sakura?  
  
Tomoyo (com uma voz meio triste): - É né! (com os olhinhos brilhando) Mas agora o caminho está livre para o Li!  
  
Mimi (rindo): - Nossa Tomoyo, você não perde tempo mesmo!  
  
Tomoyo: - Não com relação a Sakura!  
  
Mimi: - Percebi! Mas o que você tem em mente para fazermos primeiro?  
  
Tomoyo: - Eu estava pesando em combinar com Eriol, Li e Sakura de sairmos no final de semana. Afinal, temos que comemorar o aniversário dela, por mais que seja atrasado. Eu vou tentar falar com Eriol para ver se ele me ajuda, se não, aí que você entra!  
  
Mimi: - Entro como?  
  
Tomoyo: - Bem, você está saindo com alguém?  
  
Mimi: - Já entendi onde quer chegar! Saí com o Yusuke.  
  
Tomoyo (quase gritando): - Ahhhhhh o Momoi!!! Ops, o Yusuke Momoi?  
  
Mimi: - Ele mesmo! Você o conhece?  
  
Tomoyo: - Claro que sim! Ele fazia canto comigo! Um amor de menino! Mas faz tempo que não nos falamos, ele foi morar em Tókio então nunca mais o vi!  
  
Mimi: - Sim, mas ele voltou pra Tomoeda. O conheci através da nojenta da Hina, ela conhece quase todo garoto bonito do país!  
  
Sakura (se sentando): - Voltei!  
  
Tomoyo (olhando pra Sakura): - Está lembrada do Yusuke? Aquele garoto bonitinho que fazia canto comigo?  
  
Sakura: - Claro que estou!  
  
Tomoyo (falando ao ouvido de Mimi): - Ela ficava com cara de besta olhando ele cantar, acho que ela tinha uma queda por ele!  
  
Sakura (envergonhada): - Eu escutei Tomoyo! Eu apenas achava linda a voz dele!  
  
Tomoyo (fazendo pouco caso): - Pensa que me engana Sakura! Mas tudo bem... (interrompidas pelo sinal)  
  
Mimi: - Droga, aula!  
  
Sakura: - Mal peguei o açúcar!  
  
Mimi: - Você também é lenta hein Sakura! Demora um século só para pegar quatro saquinhos de açúcar!  
  
Sakura: - É que não tinha, eu estava esperando reporem.  
  
Tomoyo: - Vai logo Sakura vai à frente! Você ainda tem que passar no quarto, pois esqueceu sua apostila.  
  
Sakura (dando um tapa na testa): - É mesmo, esqueci! Até o almoço! (se despedindo das outras duas e saindo correndo em meio o povo que saia do restaurante).  
  
Tomoyo (saindo do restaurante com Mimi): - Mimi depois a gente termina de conversar. Vou jantar hoje com Eriol, então converso com ele. Se ele não quiser ajudar, você cata o Yusuke e vamos nós seis passear!  
  
Mimi: - Tudo bem! Agora nos separamos por aqui (virando para uma das ramificações do corredor). Até o almoço!  
  
[eu nunca descrevi Mimi, certo?] Mimi Tinha longos cabelos negros liso. Os olhos castanhos escuro. Era da altura de Tomoyo, ou seja, mais alta que Sakura. Ela cursava artes cênicas! Adorava teatro. Trabalhava em uma lanchonete, durante à tarde, como garçonete. Tinha um corpinho em forma [como é asiática não é muito avantajada, se vocês me entendem]. Ela era bonita, mas ninguém barra Sakura.[só tem mulher bonita no meu fic, as loiras são oxigenadas d cabelos seco palha. Hhahahahaha.] O tal do Yusuke tinha os cabelos pretos e olhos pretos. Deveria ter a altura de Eriol mais ou menos. Não era malhado, mas tinha um corpinho legal. [já mandei logo a descrição dele se não esqueço]  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Já era o período da tarde, Hina foi à Tókio atrás de Hyo.  
  
Secretária (olhando para Hina): - No que posso ajudá-la?  
  
Hina (na frente do balcão): - O Hyo Lan está?  
  
Secretária (olhando no computador): - Ele está, mas ocupado. O intervalo dele é só daqui á 30 minutos.  
  
Hina (dando um soco em cima do balcão): - Droga! Eu espero então!  
  
Secretária (assustada, apontando para uns bancos perto do elevador): - Pode esperar ali então.  
  
Depois de uns 20 minutos...  
  
Hyo sai do elevador e vai direto ao balcão.  
  
Hyo: - Vou dar uma saída para comer algo, não almocei hoje. Volto rapidinho, ta?  
  
Secretária: - Sim senhor Lan.  
  
Hina (aparecendo por trás de Hyo): - Posso ir contigo?  
  
Hyo (virando-se e arregalando os olhos com a surpresa, não muito boa): - O que faz aqui Hina?  
  
Hina (mentindo. Ela só faz isso): - Eu estava resolvendo algumas coisas aqui em Tókio, então resolvi passar aqui para ver ser você aceitaria sair para comer algo comigo.  
  
Hyo: - Como você descobriu onde eu trabalhava?  
  
Hina: - Você me disse!  
  
Hyo: - Que eu me lembre, não.  
  
Hina (enrolada): - Ah, mas pouco importa isso. Vamos dar uma saidinha?  
  
Hyo: - Vamos logo então, tenho pouco tempo. (pensando 'arranjei uma dor de cabeça com essa garota'). [quem mandou trair Sakura, certo? Agora agüente as conseqüências.].  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Sakura não trabalhou aquela tarde, aproveitou para passear pelos lugares que mais gostava da cidade. Ela para numa ponte [aquela que aparece na abertura do desenho]. Sente a brisa bater em seu rosto. Fecha os olhos e apenas se relembra dos momentos bons de sua infância que passou ali, com Tomoyo e seus outros amigos.  
  
Shaoran: - Sakura!  
  
Sakura (tomando um susto): - Você de novo Shaoran, quantas vezes eu já te disse para não chegar de... Ei, o que faz aqui?  
  
Shaoran (com as mãos nos bolsos): - Eu ia te perguntar isso agora. As coisas estão bastante tranqüilas lá na empresa, então resolvi ir ver minha filha, mas não esperava te encontrar parada no meio da ponte e de olhos fechados.  
  
Sakura (se debruçada na cabeceira da ponte): - Estava lembrando dos tempos bons da infância.  
  
Shaoran (se aproximando dela): - Já eu não posso dizer o mesmo.  
  
Sakura (fitando ele): - Porque?  
  
Shaoran: - Para isso eu teria que estar na China.  
  
Sakura (dando um empurrãozinho nele): - Seu sem graça!  
  
Shaoran (rindo): - Tenha mais censo de humor Sakura.  
  
Sakura: - Mas eu tenho! (virando-se para o lago). Mas ando com o coração tão dolorido. Não sinto muita vontade de rir.  
  
Shaoran: - Venha, vamos comigo numa sorveteria não muito longe daqui.  
  
Sakura: - Eu sei onde é, na frente da loja do meu irmão. Eu to devendo para Lana ir lá com ela.  
  
Shaoran (puxando ela pela mão): - Então vai continuar devendo, hoje você vai lá comigo. Vamos logo, depois passamos lá na creche.  
  
Sakura (de meio tristonha com a idéia, queria ficar com Lana, amava aquela menina): - Aí você vai direto pra casa?  
  
Shaoran: - Bem que eu queria, mas não, vou para a empresa, de novo (girando os olhos).  
  
Shaoran e Sakura vão para a 'tal' sorveteria. Chegando lá, compram seus sorvetes, um de casquinha para cada. Acabaram tendo uma certa surpresa lá.  
  
Toya (com um sunday): - Sakura! O que você faz com esse mané aqui? E o moleque do teu namorado? Tenha mais dignidade! Aquele moleque lá vai dar ataques se souber que você estava com outro moleque.  
  
Sakura (dando as costas pro irmão): - Já estou bem grandinha para saber o que faço da minha vida, além do mais, não estou mais com o Hyo. E você já conhece o Shaoran.  
  
Toya: - E já vai se atirando nos braços de outro!  
  
Shaoran (se intrometendo): - Calma aí, mais respeito com ela! Só viemos tomar um sorvete!  
  
Toya: - Ela é minha irmã, a trato como bem entendo!  
  
Sakura: - Pare de besteira, Toya! O que faz você aqui? Não era para estar na loja com Yukito?  
  
Naki (surgindo por trás de Toya, com um sorvete de potinho, estava um pouco envergonhada): - Ele está comigo Sakurinha! Roubei seu irmão por alguns minutinhos, tudo bem?  
  
Sakura (dando uma lambida no sorvete): - Pode ficar com ele se quiser.  
  
Toya: - Pare de brincadeira mocinha! Vai agora pra...  
  
Naki (puxando ele): - Deixe os dois a sós, vamos dar um passeio, anda!  
  
Toya vai praticamente arrastado por Naki, enfezado, não gostou de ver sua irmã já com outro.  
  
Shaoran (vendo os dois se afastarem): - Eu já conhecia seu irmão, mas ele não se mostrou tão super protetor assim.  
  
Sakura (balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro): - Ele pensa que qualquer homem vai me tirar dele.  
  
Shaoran (fitando Sakura com carinho): - Acho que se eu tivesse a mesma irmã que ele também seria assim.  
  
Sakura cora rapidamente, e sem perceber, vira a casquinha do sorve, derramando um restinho de sorvete que tinha nos pés.  
  
Shaoran (pegando uns guardanapos na barraquinha): - Ai Sakura, como você é desastrada, viu!  
  
Sakura (pegando os guardanapos da mão dele para dar uma limpada nos pés, sorte que estava de sandália): - Não venha você também implicar comigo, já basta o Toya!  
  
Shaoran (soltando uma gostosa gargalhada): - Desencana Sakura, vamos? (estendendo o braço para ela)  
  
Sakura (jogando os guardanapos no lixo): - Vamos sim, mas primeiro vou ao banheiro lavar as mãos (mostrando elas, que estavam meladas).  
  
Shaoran: - Tudo bem.  
  
Shaoran a espera, e quando ela volta, ele tenta novamente estendendo seu braço, ela pega, e os dois vão embora juntos.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Tomoyo e Eriol estavam em uma lanchonete logo no centro da cidade, onde ambos trabalhavam. Tinham fugido para ficarem um tempinho juntos. Tomoyo estava puxando um assunto sobre Sakura e Shaoran.  
  
Eriol (fitando Tomoyo): - Ande logo querida. Diga logo o que essa sua cabecinha aí está planejando.  
  
Tomoyo (virando o rosto): - Ai Eriol, assim que você fala comigo é?  
  
Eriol (pegando no rosto de sua amada com carinho): - Te conheço o bastante para saber que você está planejando algo.  
  
Tomoyo (encarando ele): - Porque me julgas assim?  
  
Eriol (suspirando): - Você ainda não está com aquela idéia louca de juntar os dois né?  
  
Tomoyo (tristonha): - Mas eles variam um casal tão bonitinho querido.  
  
Eriol: - Ah meu amor, às vezes devemos deixar as coisas seguirem como devem.  
  
Tomoyo: - Porque não me deixa ajudar?  
  
Eriol: - Porque eles vão se acertar sozinhos!  
  
Tomoyo: - Você acha que o Li...  
  
Eriol (acertando os óculos): - Deixe que com o tempo tudo se acerta.  
  
Tomoyo: - Mas você vai ou não comigo no parque? E chamar Shaoran para ir também?  
  
Eriol: - Mas ele já vai, e com Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo (arregalando os olhos): - Como? Acho que não entendi!  
  
Eriol: - Ele a chamou para ir com ele e com Lana. Eu não disse que tudo se ajeitaria? Então pronto, deixe tudo se encaminhar.  
  
Tomoyo ainda um pouquinho pasma, concorda com a cabeça, e os dois terminam seu lanche para voltarem ao trabalho.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Hyo estava voltando para seu trabalho, com Hina pendurada em seu braço.  
  
Hyo (tentando se livrar dela): - Por favor, Hina, tenho que voltar a trabalhar.  
  
Hina: - Ah não, querido, fiquemos mais tempos juntinhos.  
  
Hyo (se estressando): - Querido? Oh Hina, acho que você está abusando de mais sabia?  
  
Hina (encarando ele): - Como assim?  
  
Hyo: - Você vem ao meu trabalho sem me avisar, insiste para eu acabar com a paz do meu horário de intervalo para 'sair' e ainda fica grudada em mim como se fossemos namorados, me chamando de querido!  
  
Hina (se fazendo drama): - Eu quis te fazer uma surpresa pensando que ficarias feliz e é assim que me tratas? Tudo bem! Já estou indo, então!  
  
Hyo (girando os olhos, já entediado): - Para com isso Hina. Adorei sua surpresa, mas não faça mais isso, OK? Você pode acabar me pegando em um dia ruim, como hoje.  
  
Hina: - Tá.  
  
Hyo (em frente ao seu trabalho): - Agora vou entrar, e você, vá para casa. Depois te ligo. (dando um beijo no rosto dela)  
  
Hyo arranjou foi uma dor de cabeça ficando com Hina, agora teria que aturá- la. Foi apreensivo por causa do drama que ela fez. Mas ligaria de qualquer maneira para ela. Hina era uma ótima amante e de certa forma, aquela garota grudenta estava mexendo com ele. Naquele dia além de estar com dor de cabeça, ficou relembrando várias vezes da sua briga com Sakura. Ele sabia que tinha agido errado com ela, estava arrependido, mas era muito orgulhoso para correr atrás, então deixaria as coisas como estavam. Tinha suas dúvidas sobre Hina, ela parecia gostar dele, mas nem o conhecia direito, e depois do que Sakura contou sobre ela, ficava mais confuso, sem saber o que fazer.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Olá, obrigada por todo o carinho que vocês tem proporcionado. Espero que gostem, as coisas estão começando a se acertar, começando, pois ainda tem muito para ser resolvido. Beijos e até a próxima! 


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11  
  
Sexta de noite Sakura chega em seu quarto e encontra sua prima a sua espera.  
  
Tomoyo: - Priminha, Eriol me contou que você iria ao parque com o senhor Li! Como não me contaste isso?  
  
Sakura: - Pois pensaria besteiras, mas não pense, Lana também irá!  
  
Tomoyo: - Tudo bem. Eu e o Eriol, nós podemos ir com vocês?  
  
Sakura: - Claro Tomoyo. Será até melhor assim.  
  
Tomoyo (radiante): - Que ótimo.  
  
Sakura (entrando no banheiro): - Vou tomar meu banho, OK?  
  
Tomoyo (pegando o telefone): - Claro! (discando para Mimi). Alô, Mimi? É a Tomoyo.  
  
Mimi: - Olá Tomoyo! Não te vi hoje no café, o que houve?  
  
Tomoyo: - Nada, foi a Sakura que levantou tarde mesmo. E você que não foi almoçar, o que houve?  
  
Mimi: - Fui comer fora com umas amigas.  
  
Tomoyo: - Boa escolha. Então está tudo bem, certo?  
  
Mimi: - Claro que sim. Aí também, certo?  
  
Tomoyo: - Claro que sim! Mas mudando de assunto... Lembra-se do plano?  
  
Mimi: - Claro Tomoyo, falou com Eriol?  
  
Tomoyo: - Ele não aceitou. Então dá para você ir com o Yusuke?  
  
Mimi: - Desculpe Tomoyo, mas não vai dar! Saí com ele ontem, fomos jantar. Ele me pediu em namoro, e já marcamos de irmos a uma peça de teatro amanhã. Queria muito te ajudar no plano, mas eu estava em êxtase e acabei aceitando. Desculpa!  
  
Tomoyo: - Tudo bem, me viro sozinha. Então boa noite Mimi, até segunda. Boa peça para vocês. Parabéns pelo namoro, Yusuke sim é homem digno. Beijos.  
  
Mimi: - Obrigada Tomoyo! Beijos.  
  
Tomoyo (desligando o telefone, um pouco desanimada): - E agora, o que faço?  
  
Sakura (saindo do banheiro): - Deu para falar sozinha Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo (levantado da cadeira, indo para a cama): - Só estava pensando alto Sakurinha. Mas boa noite, já vou dormir.  
  
Sakura (voltando para o banheiro): - Boa noite.  
  
Que seja realmente uma boa noite, seguida de um ótimo dia.  
  
Logo na manhã seguinte.  
  
Tomoyo (balançando Sakura): - Levanta logo sua preguiçosa. Não temos o dia todo não!  
  
Sakura (virando pro outro lado): - Deixe-me dormir mais um pouquinho.  
  
Tomoyo (desistindo): - Tudo bem, então você perderá, infelizmente, aquele bolo de chocolate que você tanto estava com vontade de comer.  
  
Sakura (levantado rapidamente, de olhos arregalados, com as mãozinhas juntas): - Aquele com cobertura de chocolate e recheio de doce de leite?  
  
Tomoyo: - Não tem bolo nenhum. (puxando a coberta e o travesseiro da cama de Sakura) Falei isso só pra te tirar da cama.  
  
Sakura (choramingando, fazendo birra): - Ah, como você tem coragem de fazer isso com uma pobre alma desesperada? Crueldade isso!  
  
Tomoyo (quase estragando a surpresa): - Mais tarde você... (tapando a boca) Mas agora que você acordou, vamos tomar nosso café.  
  
Sakura (levantando de cabeça baixa): - Poxa, logo hoje, pensei que fossemos comemorar meu aniversário com um bolinho.  
  
Tomoyo (empurrando Sakura para o banheiro): - Pode até ser, se você se arrumar logo para irmos. Ou se esqueceu que depois do café você tem ensaio da peça de teatro?  
  
Sakura (fechando a porta do banheiro): - Ih, eu tinha esquecido!  
  
Sakura havia entrado para uma peça de teatro que estavam promovendo na cidade com os jovens de 18 a 22 anos, que quisessem participar. Sakura quis, e durante a semana prestou um teste para isso. Ela e Mimi entraram nessa peça, e Sakura a encontraria logo no café para irem juntas para lá. Tomoyo ainda tinha que terminar seu trabalho com Lita. Então tinha que ir direto para a biblioteca encontrá-la.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Lana (tomando o leitinho dela): - Papai, chama a tia Sakura pra almoçar com a gente?  
  
Shaoran: - Ah querida, ela já deve ter compromisso. Você sabe que essa semana foi o aniversário dela, né? (a menina faz sinal que sim) Então, ela já deve ter combinado de almoçar com a família, amigos, ou sei lá.  
  
Lana (fazendo cara de cão sem dono): - Por favor, papai.  
  
Shaoran (levantando e indo para a sala): - Vou tentar. (já na sala, ligando) Alô, Sakura?  
  
Sakura: - Sim. Oi Li!  
  
Shaoran: - Oi Sakura, estou ligando a pedido da minha pequena, Lana. Ela deu a idéia de você vir aqui almoçar conosco, depois iríamos direto para o parque, o que acha?  
  
Sakura: - Amei sua idéia, Shaoran! A Tomoyo me disse ontem que vai com o Eriol. Nós poderíamos encontrá-los lá, certo?  
  
Shaoran: - Está ótimo! Então te espero para o almoço, tudo bem?  
  
Sakura: - Claro Shaoran, até mais.  
  
Shaoran: - Até mais. (desligando o telefone, olhando para sua filha que já entendera que Sakura viria. A mesma estava imensamente feliz) Ela vem querida.  
  
Lana (sorrindo): - Ebaaaaaaaa. (abraçando o pai).  
  
Shaoran (rindo, como era bom ver sua pequena assim, e seria ótimo passar a tarde inteira com Sakura): - Vamos, temos que pensar em um almoço!  
  
Lana (correndo para a cozinha): - É pra já!  
  
Shaoran se espreguiça, fica lembrando do rosto da sua bela amada, deixando escapar um sorriso apaixonado. Como era bom pensar nela. Como seria ótimo aquele dia, o passaria inteirinho com Sakura. Seria mais perfeito ainda se fossem só os dois.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Depois do teatro Sakura voltou para o campus para tomar um banho e se arrumar, depois iria direto para a casa de Shaoran para almoçar com ele e Lana, e iriam todos juntos para o parque. Sakura abre a porta do quarto, calmamente, tinha esperanças de encontrar sua prima lá, mas pelo jeito ela ainda não havia acabado o trabalho. Ela vai ao armário e escolhe uma roupa. Como o dia estava numa temperatura agradável, opta por uma blusa branca, de uma alça só, colada, e uma saia comprida, azul clara com flores brancas. Pega a roupa que separou e vai para o banheiro tomar banho. Quando sai do banho, olha no relógio para ver que horas eram, 12:00pm. Pega seu celular e tenta ligar para a prima, mas o celular de Tomoyo estava desligado. Sakura precisava falar com ela, para combinar onde se encontrariam no parque, já que ela iria com Li e Lana, e Tomoyo com Eriol. Pega uma folha de seu caderno, que estava em cima da mesinha de estudos, e escreve um bilhete para Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo,  
  
Pensei que estaria aqui quando eu voltasse do teatro, mas não te encontrei.  
  
Já são 12:00pm, e eu acabei combinando de ir almoçar na casa de Shaoran.  
  
De lá, vou direto com ele e Lana para o parque.  
  
Eu esperava te encontrar aqui exatamente para lhe informar isso e combinarmos onde nos encontraremos.  
  
Tentei ligar para o seu celular, mas ele dava como 'desligado'.  
  
Nos encontremos, então, na entrada do parque.  
  
Se não der me mande uma mensagem dizendo um lugar melhor.  
  
Beijos, Sakura.  
  
Sakura deixa o bilhete em cima da roupa de Tomoyo, que estava em cima da cama da mesma, Tomoyo ela já havia separado sua roupa. Pega sua bolsa e vai embora, para a casa de Li.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Tomoyo ainda estava na biblioteca com Lita. Estavam em uma salinha de estudos, com vários livros em cima da mesa.  
  
Tomoyo (pegando um dos livros): - Acabamos! Só falta tirar xerox de três páginas desse livro.  
  
Lita (levantando-se da mesa): - Deixe que eu faço isso. Pode ir Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: - Não. Deixe comigo. Você checa essas folhas aqui (entregando as folhas para Lita). Vê se está tudo certo. Cola na ordem certa, mas não grampeie, espere-me voltar para juntar com o resto.  
  
Lita (pegando as folhas): - Tudo bem, então.  
  
Tomoyo: - Aproveita e leva os livros para a bibliotecária, que ela coloca eles no lugar certo.  
  
Lita (olhando para os livros em cima da mesa): - Tá. Vai logo Tomoyo!  
  
Tomoyo sai da salinha com o livro em mãos. A biblioteca tinha seu próprio xerox e, por sorte, estava sem fila. Levou o livro até lá e, a moça xerocou rapidinho as páginas que Tomoyo queria. A mesma pega e paga pelas três folhas. Pega também o livro e leva direto para a bibliotecária. Lita estava lá no balcão entregando os livros.  
  
Lita (olhando para as folhas nas mãos de Tomoyo): - É só isso né, Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo: - É sim. Voltemos para a salinha para grampearmos as folhas e pegarmos nossas coisas.  
  
Lita: - Claro.  
  
As duas seguem para a salinha finalizando tudo. Ao sair, Lita tranca a porta e entrega a chave à bibliotecária.  
  
Tomoyo: - Até que enfim!  
  
Lita: - É sim. Já estava na hora!  
  
Tomoyo pára na porta da biblioteca e começa a fuçar a bolsa.  
  
Lita: - Esqueceu algo?  
  
Tomoyo: - Meu celular. Não o acho.  
  
Lita: - Tomoyo você anda bastante distraída. Você não o trouxe. Esqueceu- se? Você mesma me disse quando chegamos aqui.  
  
-------------------------------------------------Flash---------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Tomoyo (sentando-se a cadeira, na salinha de estudos): - Vamos logo começar isso!  
  
Lita: - Tomoyo, posso ver na sua bolsa o que você trouxe para o trabalho?  
  
Tomoyo (pegando um livro para procurar algo para o trabalho): - Claro.  
  
Lita (vasculhando a bolsa de Tomoyo, tirando as coisas para o trabalho): - Grampeador...Tesoura...Cola...Estojo...Caderno... Ué, você está sem seu celular hoje?  
  
Tomoyo: - Estou sim. Acabou a bateria dele ontem, mas eu não tinha visto. Só reparei hoje de manhã, que ele tinha se desligado. Deixei-o no quarto carregando. Acho que não vou precisar dele hoje.  
  
Lita: - Certo. Mas Eriol pode te ligar.  
  
Tomoyo: - Mas ele vai ver que está desligado, então tentará lá pela hora do almoço. Graças a Deus Eriol não é ciumento! (juntando as mãos, em forma de prece).  
  
Lita: - Sorte mesmo.  
  
---------------------------------------------Final do Flash----------------- ----------------------------  
  
Tomoyo (dando um tapa na testa, começando a caminhar): - É mesmo. É que esse trabalho estava me tirando do sério. Primeiro foi o cartaz, agora a parte escrita.  
  
Lita (caminhando com Tomoyo): - Esqueça-o. Já está pronto. Só falta estudar o que cada uma vai falar.  
  
Tomoyo: - Ainda bem que vou me distrair hoje!  
  
Lita: - Eu também! Vou para um churrasco na casa do meu namorado.  
  
Tomoyo (com um sorriso maldoso): - Você gosta de Yuri bem ou mal passado?  
  
Lita (rindo): - Sem graça!  
  
Tomoyo: - Mas você está rindo!  
  
Lita: - Desencana Tomoyo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Nakuru (cantarolando pela casa): - You're the only one for me...  
  
Eriol estava na cozinha, cozinhando. Escutando sua irmã, louca, cantarolando pela casa. Logo escuta a voz dela na sala de jantar, ao lado da cozinha, então ele se aproxima da porta para ver a 'cena'. Naki estava de olhos fechados dançando com a vassoura.  
  
Eriol: - Naki, volte de seus sonhos. A casa precisa de uma limpeza e não de uma cantora apaixonada. Além do mais, não adianta de nada você ficar vendo o Toya em tudo. Até mesmo na vassoura.  
  
Naki (parando de cantar): - Seu estraga prazeres! Estou espantando meus males! Nunca ouviu aquela frase não? 'Quem canta seus males espanta.'? Então! É isso que estou fazendo!  
  
Eriol: - Querida irmãzinha, não precisa explicar nada. (aproximando-se dela) Me conte, como foi o 'sorvete' com ele?  
  
Naki (começando a varrer): - Não. A casa precisa de limpeza, e minha barriga de comida. Vá cozinhar!(apontando para a porta da cozinha).  
  
Eriol: - Já que insiste!  
  
Eriol volta para a cozinha. Naki logo pára, novamente, de varrer e lembra de Toya. Ele era perfeito. Lembrava de seu último encontro com ele, com os olhinhos brilhando.  
  
------------------------------------------------Flash----------------------- -------------------------  
  
Nakuru não agüentava mais, iria atrás de Toya dizer o que sentia por ele. Pára na frente da loja dele e de Yukito e respira fundo, tentando tomar coragem.  
  
Nakuru (pra si): - É agora ou nunca!  
  
Toya (aparecendo atrás dela): - Agora ou nunca o que, Naki?  
  
Naki (virando-se e tentando disfarçar o nervosismo): - É que... É que...  
  
Toya: - O que Naki?  
  
Naki (mentindo, precisava de mais tempo, ainda não era a hora): - É que eu queria te chamar para ir tomar um sorvete! É, é isso!  
  
Toya: - Mas por que do agora ou nunca?  
  
Naki: - Sei lá. Sempre quis dizer isso.  
  
Toya sente-se desapontado. Pelo nervosismo de Naki, esperava que ela fosse fazer uma declaração de amor. Yukito sempre dizia pra ele que 'Ela gosta sim de você. Só não tem coragem de dizer', mas ele duvidava. Naki não era aquele tipo de garota 'envergonhada'. Toya gostava dela e não tinha coragem de assumir.  
  
Toya: - Vamos agora, então! Estou no meu intervalo. (olhando para o relógio) Ainda tenho 10 minutos.  
  
Naki (pegando o braço dele): - Que ótimo!  
  
Os dois vão juntos à sorveteria tomar o sorvete. Lá encontram Shaoran e Sakura. Toya estranha, mas morre de ciúmes. Não bastava dividir a irmã com o Hyo, agora teria que dividir com Li também? Assim era demais para ele. Ele tenta arrumar confusão, mas Naki interrompe e o leva para passearem.[estão lembrados do encontro repentino deles quatro? Foi no último capítulo isso. Capítulo 10].  
  
Toya: - Porque você fez isso?  
  
Naki (sentando-se em um banco, perto da sorveteria): - Tua irmã tem que ter o espaço dela, Toya! Ela já é maior de idade, deixe-a viver.  
  
Toya (sentando-se com ela): - Mas não gosto dessa idéia dela ficar trocando sempre de namorado.  
  
Naki: - Mas ela não trocou de namorado. Ela apenas está passeando com o chefe dela, um amigo. Nada, além disso.  
  
Toya: - Você que acha! Já reparei nos olhares dele em cima da minha irmã.  
  
Naki: - Que seja! Ele gosta dela. Que bom! Pelo menos isso. Esquece ela.  
  
Toya: - Tudo bem. Mas Naki, porque você voltou para Tomoeda?  
  
Naki: - Eu já disse!  
  
Toya (tristonho): - Ah tá.  
  
Naki (olhando para a movimentação da calçada): - Mas tem algo, além disso.  
  
Toya (olhando para ela): - O que?  
  
Naki: - Quem...  
  
Toya: - Acho que não entendi.  
  
Naki (fitando ele docemente): - Deixa pra lá! É bobagem.  
  
Toya (aproximando-se dela, tocando na mão dela): - Deixar pra lá, não. Quem?  
  
Naki sente suas pernas bambas, o rosto esquentar, um arrepio gostoso.  
  
Naki (virando o rosto, levantando-se): - Vamos. Você não tinha só 10 minutos? Acho que já acabaram!  
  
Toya (percebendo que ela não vai dizer, levanta-se do banco. Olha para o relógio): - Acabaram mesmo.  
  
----------------------------------------------Fim do Flash------------------ ----------------------------  
  
Naquele dia ela não havia tomado coragem o bastante para contar tudo o que queria para ele. Mas teria outra chance.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Sakura toca a campainha da casa de Shaoran. Por mais que tivesse as chaves, preferiu assim. Hoje estava lá como convidada, e não como babá.  
  
Shaoran (abrindo a porta): - Olá Sakura. (com um sorriso doce) Porque não entrou? Você tem as chaves!  
  
Sakura (entrando): - Porque não queria pegar vocês de surpresa.  
  
Shaoran: - Não! Já estávamos à sua espera.  
  
Sakura (olhando em volta): - Cadê a Lana?  
  
Shaoran (seguindo com Sakura para a cozinha): - Estava no banho. Já deve ter saído. Deve estar trocando de roupa.  
  
Lana (descendo as escadas): - Tia, tia! Você veio!  
  
Sakura (abraçando Lana e dando um beijinho no rosto dela): - Claro, querida. Eu não disse que viria? Então!  
  
Shaoran observava a cena das duas juntas. Quem não conhecesse, pensaria que eram mãe e filha. Era bem o que ele queria. E ele como pai de Lana, queria ser o marido de Sakura. Lana puxa Sakura para dentro da cozinha, então Shaoran acorda de seus devaneios e as seguem.  
  
Os três almoçam juntos e vão direto para o parque. Sakura não recebe nenhuma notícia de Tomoyo, mensagem por celular ou ligação, não recebe nada. Mas vão mesmo assim. Se Tomoyo e Eriol não fossem, iriam apenas os três. Shaoran, Sakura e Lana.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Tomoyo logo que havia chegado no quarto viu o bilhete de Sakura. Acalmou-se com aquilo, pois Sakura não estava lá à sua espera. Ligou para Eriol para dizer que Sakura havia ido almoçar com Shaoran, então ele a chamou para almoçar com ele e Naki. Tomoyo ficou tão alegre, que até se esqueceu de mandar uma mensagem por celular para a prima, e avisar que estava tudo certo. Por mais que Sakura tivesse pedido para mandar a mensagem apenas se ela escolhesse um lugar melhor para se encontrarem. Foi tomar seu banho, trocar de roupa e depois ir para a casa de Eriol. Só quando estava a caminho da casa de Eriol se lembrou de mandar uma mensagem para a prima, ainda estava em tempo, mas pensou melhor, e não mandou. Tomoyo queria mesmo que Sakura formasse um casal com Shaoran e não interromperia por nada o encontro deles. Ops, almoço!  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Por hoje é isso. Até que esse capítulo ficou maior que os outros. Ainda não aconteceu o tão esperado parque! Mas é no próximo. E mil agradecimentos e beijos para minha revisora Ileane. Menina você salvou minha fic. Beijos e obrigada por todo o carinho, leitores.E Yoru, obrigada por toda força. 


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12  
  
Tomoyo estava com Eriol na entrada do parque, esperando Sakura, Shaoran e Lana chegarem.  
  
Eriol (observando a bolsa que Tomoyo carregava): - Querida, não te perguntei antes, mas o que faz com a bolsa da câmera?  
  
Tomoyo olha para ele com um sorriso maldoso.  
  
Eriol (tentando acreditar): - Ah não, Tomoyo! Não acredito que você trouxe a câmera para ficar filmando a Sakura!  
  
Tomoyo (com os olhinhos brilhando, com as mãos juntas): - Vai ser tão emocionante ver a Sakura e o Li se beijando! Não posso perder essa chance! Preciso filmar eles!  
  
Eriol (erguendo uma sobrancelha): - E quem te disse que eles vão se beijar hoje?  
  
Tomoyo: - Eu sinto! É hoje o grande dia!  
  
Eriol: - E como você tem tanta certeza disso?  
  
Tomoyo (parada ao lado dele, passando o dedo de leve no rosto dele): - Você vai me ajudar, não importa como, a fazer isso acontecer. (doce)  
  
Eriol (se afastando dela): - Não, Tomoyo! Já lhe disse que não vou me meter nisso!  
  
Tomoyo (fazendo cara de cão abandonado): - Poxa. Pensei que Eles fossem seus amigos e que você quisesse vê-los felizes.  
  
Eriol: - Isso é muito diferente de juntar eles!  
  
Tomoyo: - Mas Sakura está carente, ele também. Seria um casal perfeito!  
  
Eriol avista ao longe, Sakura vindo de mãos dadas com Lana, e Shaoran logo atrás.  
  
Tomoyo (tocando no ombro de Eriol): - Querido?  
  
Eriol (pensando alto): - Pelo jeito Shaoran deve ter estacionado na rua ao lado do parque.  
  
Tomoyo (com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça): - Do que está falando?  
  
Eriol (fitando Tomoyo): - Só estou pensando alto. (apontando para onde Sakura estava) Vê? Eles chegaram.  
  
Tomoyo (na sua última tentativa): - Vai me ajudar ou não?  
  
Eriol: - Querida!  
  
Tomoyo (insistente): - Responda!  
  
Eriol: - Deixe as coisas acontecerem. (indo ao encontro de Sakura, Lana e Li).  
  
Tomoyo não gosta da resposta. Então sobraria para ela o trabalho, que seja, juntaria esses dois, hoje! Sakura acena para Tomoyo, que vai ao encontro dela.  
  
Eriol (cumprimentando Shaoran): - Vamos, só esperávamos por vocês.  
  
Todos se cumprimentam e vão para o parque. Lana sai correndo na frente, estava ansiosa. Sakura corre atrás dela, a pega pela mão, e caminha junto a ela para dentro do parque. Shaoran estava ao lado de Eriol, conversando com ele, já Tomoyo, estava do outro lado de seu querido.  
  
Tomoyo (em voz pouco alta, para Li ouvir também, além de Eriol): - Nossa, quem não conhece pode jurar que Sakura é mãe de Lana!  
  
Eriol percebe qual é a intenção de Tomoyo falando aquilo, dá um beliscão, de leve, no braço dela para ela parar por ali mesmo. Tomoyo entende a mensagem e olha com cara feia para Eriol, que retruca mostrando a língua. Para Shaoran, o comentário intencional de Tomoyo, não passava de um comentário comum. Ele não sabia das intenções dela. Fica fitando, docemente, Sakura e Lana juntas. Naquele mesmo dia ele havia pensado o mesmo que Tomoyo disse. Suspira ao relembrar isso (disso).  
  
Shaoran (ainda fitando as duas logo mais à frente): - Realmente. Parecem mãe e filha.  
  
Tomoyo ao ouvir isso, olha para Eriol com sorriso vitorioso e mostra a língua para ele.  
  
Eriol (ao ouvido de Tomoyo): - Não é só porque ele admitiu que ele goste dela.  
  
Tomoyo (ainda se sentindo vitoriosa, ao ouvido de Eriol): - Mas ele não me parece do tipo de homem que admite facilmente as coisas.  
  
Eriol: - ...  
  
Eriol não sabia o que dizer. Realmente, Shaoran não era do tipo que assumia facilmente nada, ainda mais por ser orgulhoso, não admite coisas desse tipo. Na certa, negaria. Mas ele sabia tanto quanto o próprio Shaoran sabia, mas não admitia que gostava de Sakura.  
  
O dia foi bem proveitoso. Lana insistia para Sakura ir com ela a todos os brinquedos do parque. Sakura estava exausta. Não por ir a quase todos os brinquedos, mas a correria que era para ir de um brinquedo ao outro. Lana fugia e ela tinha que ir atrás.  
  
Sakura (se jogando em um banco logo ali): - Ai meu Deus. Estou MORTA!  
  
Lana (tentando puxar Sakura pela mão): - Vem tia! Vamos a mais um brinquedo!  
  
Sakura: - Querida, estou um pouco cansada. Você me espera descansar um pouco? Depois vamos.  
  
Lana: - Mas...  
  
Shaoran (sentando-se ao lado de Sakura): - Nada de mas mocinha. Sente aqui também.  
  
Lana não fica muito satisfeita com aquilo. Sentada não queria ficar. Logo vê uma barraca de algodão doce, abre um imenso sorriso.  
  
Lana (puxando de leve as calças do pai): - Papai, quero um algodão doce. Compra pra mim.  
  
Sakura (percebendo que Li não estava muito animado, se levantando do banco, se agacha no chão, para ficar da altura de Lana, toca em seu rosto): - Teu pai está cansado, se quiser compro para você.  
  
Lana aceitando a proposta.  
  
Shaoran: - Sakura, não precisa fazer isso. Eu vou com ela. Você está mais cansada que eu.  
  
Sakura: - Não Shaoran, não me custa nada ir lá com ela.  
  
Shaoran: - Mas...(vendo Sakura já pegando Lana pela mão) Tudo bem, mas eu que pago!  
  
Sakura: - Não precisa. (puxando, de leve Lana).  
  
Shaoran: - Ah não Sakura. Assim também é demais!  
  
Sakura: - Não...  
  
Eriol (sentando-se ao lado dele): - Não insista Sakura, ele é teimoso.  
  
Sakura (cruzando os braços): - Mas eu também sou!  
  
Tomoyo (que estava em pé, ao lado do banco): - Aceita Sakura!  
  
Sakura aceita, então Shaoran dá para ela o dinheiro.  
  
Tomoyo: - Vou com vocês, também quero um.  
  
Shaoran observando Sakura. Eriol, Kode e todos os outros estavam certos. Ele estava apaixonado por aquela garota.  
  
Eriol (fitando seu amigo que estava desligado): - Eu estava certo, não?  
  
Shaoran (ainda fitando Sakura de longe): - Você às vezes me assusta Eriol.  
  
Eriol: - Ficou encantado com ela, certo?  
  
Shaoran (pensativo): - Ainda mais que isso.  
  
Eriol: - Então diga, confesse.  
  
Shaoran (fitando Eriol, ergue uma sobrancelha): - Você se acha o sabe tudo, né?  
  
Eriol: - Não. Só digo o que está na cara Li.  
  
Shaoran: - O que é, então?  
  
Eriol: - Que você está apaixonado pela Sakura.  
  
Shaoran (virando o rosto): - Ahh Eriol, poupe-me disso. Claro que não.  
  
Eriol: - Tem certeza? Ouça seu coração Li, ele lhe dirá a verdade.  
  
Shaoran não tirava os olhos de Sakura. Ele sabia o que sentia por ela, mas não queria assumir.  
  
Shaoran (vendo ela entregando o algodão doce para Lana): - Tenho certeza... de que a amo.  
  
Eriol: - Então porque não diz a ela?  
  
Shaoran (abaixando o rosto): - Ela ama outro.  
  
Eriol: - Nem sempre as coisas são o que parecem.  
  
Shaoran (fitando o amigo): - O que você quer dizer com isso?  
  
Eriol (fitando Sakura, Lana e sua querida Tomoyo): - É difícil se separar de uma pessoa de que se gosta, depois de anos de namoro, por mais que você não a ame de verdade.  
  
Shaoran: - Mas eu não sei. O estado de tristeza que ela se encontrava no dia em que eles terminaram, era doloroso até para quem via.  
  
Eriol: - Ei. As coisas passam sabia? Porque você não segue seu coração e vai a luta?  
  
Shaoran olha no fundo dos olhos de Eriol. Aquela frase entra na cabeça dele.  
  
Tomoyo (parando na frente de Eriol): - Voltamos.  
  
Lana (mostrando o algodão para o pai): - Quer um pedaço papai?  
  
Shaoran (fitando o sorriso doce de sua filha): - Não querida, obrigada.  
  
Sakura (apontando para o espaço vazio no banco, ao lado dele): - Posso me sentar aqui?  
  
Shaoran: - Claro Sakura, sente-se.  
  
Tomoyo (ao ouvido de Eriol): - E aí querido? Descobriu o que?  
  
Eriol: - Do que você está falando querida?  
  
Tomoyo: - Não se faça de bobo, eu vi você conversando com Shaoran enquanto que ele admirava Sakura. Você acabou ajudando de alguma forma que eu sei!  
  
A frase que Tomoyo havia dito quando ainda estavam na frente da entrada do parque lhe veio em frente: "Você vai me ajudar, não importa como...".  
  
Sakura: - Falaram meu nome...  
  
Tomoyo (tentando disfarçar): - Ele perguntou porque demoramos, e eu disse que você estava de brincadeira com Lana.  
  
Sakura: - Ah tá! (voltado a comer seu algodão)  
  
Eriol (vendo Tomoyo comendo o algodão doce com tanta vontade): - Querida, vai me trocar por esse algodão doce?  
  
Tomoyo: - Vou sim, está muito bom.  
  
Eriol (levantando do banco): - Vai nada, vem dar um passeio comigo.  
  
Quando Tomoyo ia abria a boca para falar algo, Eriol pisca para ela, que entende o sinal e vai junto.  
  
Tomoyo (olha para a casa de espelhos): - Quero ir lá primeiro Eriol. Lana vem comigo?(estendendo a mão para ela).  
  
Lana (pegando a mão de Tomoyo): - Vamos sim tia. Posso pai?  
  
Shaoran: - Vai querida.  
  
Li fica fitando Sakura comendo um pedaço do algodão doce.  
  
Shaoran (olhando para Sakura): - Tem um borrado de açúcar no canto da sua boca.  
  
Sakura (passando um dedo na boca): - Droga.  
  
Shaoran (pegando um lenço): - Posso? (mostrando lenço para ela)  
  
Sakura faz sinal de que sim com a cabeça, e ele passa de leve o lenço no local sujo. Às vezes ela parecia uma criança, nem ao menos sabia comer direito sem se lambuzar. Ele para olhando fundo nos olhos dela, sente o coração acelerar, se lembrando do que Eriol lhe disse 'siga seu coração'. Sakura se aprofunda nos belos olhos amendoados dele, se sentindo hipnotizada por eles. Começa a sentir algo diferente dentro de si. Quando Shaoran vai numa tentativa de se aproximar dela, Sakura dá um grito.  
  
Shaoran (quase pulando para trás): - O que houve Sakura?  
  
Sakura: - Um bi-i-cho pa-a-ssou no me-meu pé.  
  
Shaoran (dando um tapa na testa): - Ai Sakura! Vamos sair daqui, vamos?  
  
Sakura (levantando-se, ainda assustada): - Vamos.  
  
Shaoran: - Vamos lá na casa de espelhos, atrás dos outros.  
  
Dentro da casa dos espelhos, Sakura pára na frente de um espelho em que ela parece gorda. Ela fica olhando, e o algodão doce dela parece estar maior, também, no reflexo.  
  
Sakura (pensando alto): - Nossa! Como eu ficaria horrível gorda!  
  
Vira o rosto para trás e não vê Shaoran. Sem sair da frente do que ela estava, olha para outro espelho, no qual vê o reflexo dele. Sente suas bochechas esquentarem. Lembra-se do momento interrompido pelo bicho que passou no pé dela, sente novamente algo crescendo dentro de si.  
  
No reflexo, Shaoran vira o rosto de forma que parecia estar olhando ela. Sem perceber acaba pensando alto de mais.  
  
Sakura (suspirando): - Shaoran...  
  
O mesmo vira novamente o rosto, mas dessa vez a fitando mesmo.  
  
Shaoran (fitando Sakura olhando para um outro espelho): - Sakura?  
  
Sakura vira-se, olhando para ele, envergonhada, que não estava muito distante dela.  
  
Tomoyo (falando com Eriol): - Ai querido, você ficou muito feio naquele...  
  
Tomoyo para de falar quando vê sua prima, parada, envergonhada, fitando Li, que também estava parado.  
  
Tomoyo (ainda vendo a cena, pega rapidamente sua câmera): - Leva a Lana para outro lugar. Sai daqui.  
  
Eriol: - Não, Tomoyo! Não vou deixar você ficar invadindo a privacidade deles.  
  
Tomoyo (preparando a câmera): - Mas se você não sair daqui com a Lana, ela pode interromper um momento crucial!  
  
Eriol (pegando a câmera das mãos de Tomoyo): - Tudo bem, mas você vem junto.  
  
Tomoyo fica de boca aberta com a atitude do namorado. Não era justo ele fazer isso com ela! O tempo todo esperava pela cena do beijo de Sakura e Shaoran, e queria filmar aquilo.  
  
Eriol: - Vem, Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo vai com ele, chutando tudo que via pela frente.  
  
Lana (vendo o pai e Sakura): - Olha tio, é o meu pa...  
  
Eriol (interrompendo ela): - Vamos, depois você fala com seu papai.  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
Shaoran vai se aproximando de Sakura, que começa a sentir suas pernas bambas. O rosto dele fica a um palmo, aberto, do dela. Leva uma das mãos ao rosto dela, que sente o coração acelerar com o toque dele.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Ahahahahahah... Vou parar por aqui mesmo. =D...Ahahhahaha.....Bem, é isso mesmo. Beijos e obrigada pelo carinho. Deixem reviews pra mim, viram? 


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13  
  
Sakura tenta entender o que sentia. Em toda sua vida, nunca havia se sentido dessa forma, com o toque de um homem. Fecha os olhos, enquanto Shaoran aproxima ainda mais o rosto, na tentativa de um beijo. Ele deixa escorregar sua mão do rosto de Sakura para o pescoço dela, depois subindo, levemente, pela nuca. Ambos de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo a respiração um do outro. Quando Shaoran encosta seus lábios nos dela...  
  
Hyo (parado olhando a cena, batendo palmas): - Muito bonito, senhorita Kinomoto. (Shaoran e Sakura se afastam, corados) Como vai o seu 'não' caso com o senhor Li?  
  
Sakura (encarando Hyo): - Não tenho nada com o Shaoran!  
  
Hyo (passando a mão nos cabelos dela): - Que gracinha! Ela até o chama pelo primeiro nome!  
  
Sakura (olhando para ele com ira): - O que faço ou deixo de fazer, não é da sua conta!  
  
Hyo (com um sorriso sarcástico): - Coitadinha dela, foi pega em flagrante com seu AMANATE! (puxando com força os cabelos dela, que grita de dor).  
  
Shaoran (pegando e torcendo o outro braço de Hyo): - Deixe de palhaçada, Lan! Solte o cabelo dela! Covarde, machucando uma dama!  
  
Hyo (soltando o cabelo de Sakura, olhando à sua volta, ainda com aquele sorriso sarcástico no rosto): - Acho que não tem nenhuma dama aqui! A não ser que ela esteja escondida. (olhando para Sakura, com os olhos em chamas) Só vejo uma vadia que me enganou!  
  
Sakura se aproxima dele, lascando um tapa, com vontade, em seu rosto.  
  
Sakura (enquanto que ele passava a mão onde havia tomado o tapa): - Nunca mais me chame de vadia, ouviu? NUNCA MAIS! Você não é ninguém para julgar o que sou ou deixo de ser.  
  
Hyo levanta a mão para retrucar o tapa, mas Shaoran o interrompe.  
  
Shaoran (segurando a mão dele): - Enquanto eu estiver aqui, você não tocará mais em um fio se quer, do cabelo dela. (soltando a mão dele)  
  
Hyo (não se dando por vencido): - Ele é seu guarda costas também, além de amante?  
  
Sakura (contendo o ódio): - Li não passa de um amigo meu!  
  
Hyo: - Então a cena que eu vi aqui você pratica com todos os seus amigos, certo Sakura?  
  
Sakura estava fechando a mão preparada para dar um murro nele.  
  
Shaoran: - Some daqui, Lan. Não vê que arranjou confusão de mais por um dia? SOME!  
  
Hyo: - Que eu saiba, o parque é público. Não sairei. (cruzando os braços)  
  
Sakura (puxando Shaoran pela mão): - Então saímos nós. Não fico nem mais um segundo no mesmo local que você. (logo que chega na porta, para e vira-se para trás, olhando para Hyo que estava mais pra trás) Você me dá desgosto Hyo! (contendo sua vontade de chorar)  
  
Os dois saem da casa de espelhos, deixando Hyo lá dentro, enfurecido. Ele já pensava coisas ruins de Sakura, vendo aquela cena só o fazia pensar mais ainda mal dela. Após sair da casa de espelhos, Sakura solta Shaoran e sai correndo em direção à saída do parque. Shaoran não entende muito, mas liga para Eriol pedindo para que ele cuide de Lana. E sai correndo atrás de Sakura. Quando a alcança, a segura pelo braço para não fugir de novo.  
  
Shaoran (prendendo-a): - Calma, Sakura!  
  
Sakura (de cabeça baixa): - Quero sumir daqui! Solte-me. (tentando se soltar).  
  
Shaoran: - Não vou te deixar, no estado em que está, sozinha.  
  
Sakura (levanta o rosto fitando-o com os olhos rasos em lágrimas, implorando): - Por favor.  
  
Shaoran sente seu coração apertar.  
  
Os dois estavam parados na esquina da rua onde o carro de Li estava.  
  
Ficam se fitando por um tempo, até que uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto dela e ele passa o dedo de leve nela, enxugando-a.  
  
Shaoran (soltando o braço dela, olhando-a tristemente): - Deixe-me levá-la para casa. Se não me sentirei um inútil em te ver nesse estado sem fazer nada.  
  
Sakura (se atira nos braços dele): - Por favor, não me leve pro campus. Não me deixe sozinha. Eu te imploro!  
  
Shaoran (a abraçando forte): - Não deixarei. (sentia ela se acalmar dizendo aquilo) Aceita ir lá pra casa, então?  
  
Sakura consente com a cabeça, então ele a solta conduzindo-a até seu carro.  
  
Já que ela não queria ir para o campus, a levaria para sua casa.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Tomoyo e Eriol estavam parados no portão de saída do brinquedo das xícaras, onde Lana estava.  
  
Tomoyo (de braços cruzados, resmungando): - Não é justo, não é justo!  
  
Eriol: - Tomoyo, querida, já lhe disse para parar de resmungar ou vai ficar parecendo uma velha.  
  
Tomoyo (encarando ele): - Mas não é justo!  
  
Eriol (fitando Tomoyo): - Não seria justo você invadir a privacidade deles.  
  
Tomoyo: - Aposto que ele te pediu para cuidar de Lana para aproveitar mais tempo com ela.  
  
Eriol (sério): - Não. Ele estava com o tom de voz um tanto aflito.  
  
Tomoyo (assustada): - Aflito? Ai meu Deus! O que será que aconteceu?  
  
Eriol (vendo Lana saindo do brinquedo): - Não sei.  
  
Lana (indo até Tomoyo e Eriol): - Cadê o papai e a tia Sakura?  
  
Eriol: - Eles tiveram um contra tempo, pequena. Você virá conosco para minha casa. Depois, teu pai a buscará.  
  
Tomoyo (fitando Eriol): - Conosco? Como assim?  
  
Eriol (com cara de cão sem dono): - Você não vem comigo?  
  
Tomoyo: - Tudo bem. Vou sim.  
  
Tomoyo havia ficado um pouco preocupada com Sakura. Já que Shaoran estava aflito, talvez tivesse acontecido algo a ela. Parece que a surpresa que havia preparado para o final da tarde, foi pros ares. Só torcia para Sakura estar bem.  
  
Já que Lana havia andado em todos os brinquedos do parque, os três vão para a casa de Eriol.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Durante o percurso feito de carro, Sakura ficou apenas olhando para fora da janela. Pelo retrovisor, Shaoran via algumas lágrimas dela, persistirem a cair.  
  
Ele ficou tentando acalmar Sakura, falando besteiras e contando piadas. Uma vez ou outra conseguia tirar um leve sorriso dos lábios daquela garota cabisbaixa que estava no banco do carona.  
  
Shaoran (com o carro parado no sinal enquanto a via com o rosto suavizado): - Sakura... (ela o olha) Que tal alugarmos alguns filmes para assistirmos? Não podemos desperdiçar logo o final de semana que tiramos para comemorar seu aniversário, não é mesmo?  
  
Sakura (abrindo um doce sorriso): - Claro Li.  
  
Então, logo mais à frente, ele estaciona em uma rua onde tinha uma locadora da qual era sócio.  
  
Shaoran (saltando do carro, vendo Sakura fazer o mesmo): - Então... Quais filmes você quer assistir? (trancando o carro).  
  
Sakura (caminhando ao lado dele para dentro da locadora): - Eu queria assistir 'O Senhor dos Anéis – O Retorno do Rei'.  
  
Shaoran (olhando com o canto dos olhos, para ela): - Ah é? Também estava querendo assistir, mas com a Lana não dava para ir ao cinema. Os outros dois aluguei.  
  
Sakura (olhando para a estante de lançamentos): - Ainda tem um ali, mas é DVD.  
  
Shaoran (olhando para ela sorrindo): - Então pegue, Sakura. Não tenho VHS.  
  
Sakura retribui o sorriso dele, e pega o DVD.  
  
Sakura (olhando os novos filmes que tinham para alugar): - Shaoran...é...bem...você se importaria se assistíssemos este filme? (pegando o DVD e mostrando para ele)  
  
Shaoran (pegando o DVD das mãos dela): - Simplesmente Amor. (lendo o verso da caixa do DVD).  
  
Sakura (vendo ele lendo): - É que Hyo não quis assistir comigo, disse que era filme meloso e...  
  
Shaoran (olhando para ela): - Mais algum filme?  
  
Sakura: - Vai levar esse? (vendo ele concordar com a cabeça, dá um beijo no rosto dele de agradecimento) Obrigada! Não sabe o quanto quis ver esse filme!  
  
Shaoran (levemente corado): - Que isso Sakura! Eriol assistiu com Tomoyo e me disse que era bom.  
  
Sakura (desapontada): - Tomoyo ia assistir comigo. Mas como começou a namorar Eriol, acabou indo assistir com ele.  
  
Shaoran (puxando um DVD da prateleira): - Mas você vai assistir comigo. (mostrando para ela outro DVD) O Último Samurai, o que acha? Levamos?  
  
Sakura (entregando o DVD do Senhor dos Anéis para ele): - Claro!  
  
Depois de alugarem, voltam para o carro.  
  
Já chegando na casa de Li...  
  
Sakura e Shaoran saltam do carro, ela pega os DVDs e ele tranca o automóvel. Então caminham para a porta da casa, calados. Shaoran a abre, então os dois entram.  
  
Shaoran (caminhando para a cozinha): - Vou fazer pipoca. Quer algo para beber?  
  
Sakura (largando os DVDs no sofá): - Não. Que tal fazermos brigadeiro também?  
  
Shaoran (parando na porta da cozinha, virando-se para Sakura, erguendo uma sobrancelha): - Comer brigadeiro e pipoca assistindo filme?  
  
Sakura: - É. Quando Tomoyo fazia 'sessões de filmes' na casa dela, sempre fazíamos brigadeiro e pipoca. Posso fazer?  
  
Shaoran (virando-se e entrando na cozinha): - Claro!  
  
Sakura o segue entrando na cozinha também.  
  
Após tudo pronto, os dois voltam para a sala com uma tigela bem grande de pipoca, um prato lotado de brigadeiro e uma garrafa de suco. Colocam tudo sobre a mesinha de centro e Sakura senta-se no sofá. Shaoran coloca o primeiro filme no DVD player, logo se senta no sofá junto a Sakura.  
  
Shaoran (pegando a tigela de pipoca de cima da mesa): - Se comer o brigadeiro e tomar o suco depois, você não sente o gosto do açúcar do suco, não é?  
  
Sakura (pegando pipoca da tigela): - Perde. Por isso toma o suco comendo pipoca. O brigadeiro fica por último.  
  
Shaoran (pegando o controle remoto e preparando o filme): - Falta de refrigerante dá nisso, ter que tomar suco comendo brigadeiro.  
  
Sakura: - Refrigerante faz mal. E eu não gosto.  
  
Shaoran (olhando para ela): - Não gosta mesmo, ou é por que dá celulite?  
  
Sakura (mostrando a língua para ele): - Não gosto mesmo, me faz mal. (olhando para a televisão). Agora vai começar o filme.  
  
Resolveram começar assistindo 'O Senhor dos Anéis'. Logo depois seria 'O Último Samurai' e por último 'Simplesmente Amor'.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Nakuru passou a tarde inteira dentro de casa, organizando suas coisas e sonhando com Toya.  
  
Logo que vê o irmão entrando na sala acompanhado de Tomoyo e Lana, fica imensamente feliz. Já estava mais do que na hora de ver alguém além de Eriol.  
  
Naki (saindo correndo para abraçar Tomoyo): - Que bom ver você, cunhadinha preferida!  
  
Tomoyo (erguendo uma sobrancelha, olhando desconfiada para Eriol): - Cunhadinha preferida? Por acaso tem outra, Eriol?!?!?!  
  
Naki dá um beijo em Lana que diz que quer sentar, então ela diz para a pequena sentar no sofá.  
  
Eriol (balançando as mãos negativamente, Tomoyo era muito ciumenta): - Claro que não meu amor!!!  
  
Naki: - Relaxa cunhadinha, se ele te trocar, serei a primeira a dar um passa fora na oferecida!  
  
Tomoyo (sorrindo para Naki): - É assim que eu gosto! Ouviu bem, Eriol? (com um olhar de fuzilador).  
  
Eriol (puxando Tomoyo e dando um beijo no rosto dela): - Não te trocaria por ninguém, querida!  
  
Naki repara que Tomoyo estava com a bolsa da filmadora.  
  
Naki: - Papai e mamãe ligaram. Ligue para eles.  
  
Eriol: - Depois ligo.  
  
Naki (puxando ele e entregando o caderninho de telefones nas mãos dele): - Agora.  
  
Eriol: - Naki.  
  
Naki (soltando ele): - Vai logo Eriol!  
  
Ele entra em uma dos cômodos da casa para ligar para seus pais.  
  
Naki: - Sakura foi com vocês? (chamando a atenção de Tomoyo que olhava para a porta do cômodo por onde Eriol havia entrado).  
  
Tomoyo: - Foi. (se lembrando que não a filmou com Li, logo fecha o sorriso).  
  
Naki: - Por que essa cara?  
  
Tomoyo: - Teu irmão me impediu de filmar ela com o Li!  
  
Naki (arregalando os olhos): - Os dois? Juntos? Se beijando? JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURA?  
  
Tomoyo: - Quando eu, Eriol e a pequena saímos de lá ainda não tinha visto um beijo se quer!  
  
Naki (desapontada): - Mas que ruim! (abrindo um sorriso) Já sei! Liga para ela e pergunta se rolou ou não!  
  
Tomoyo (abrindo a bolsa e pegando o celular): - Amei sua idéia! (quando Sakura atende) Sakurinha!  
  
Sakura (atendendo): - Tomoyo eu estou assistindo um filme com Shaoran na casa dele, será que eu poderia falar contigo depois?  
  
Tomoyo: - É rápido Sakura! Só me responda: você beijou o Shaoran?  
  
Sakura (corando): - Não Tomoyo! De onde você tirou isso?  
  
Tomoyo (desapontada): - Poxa, eu pensei! Quer dizer que não?  
  
Sakura: - Não mesmo!  
  
Tomoyo (¬¬): - Tudo bem então. Beijos, bom filme para vocês.  
  
Sakura: - Beijos.  
  
Shaoran observara Sakura o tempo inteiro, reparou até que ela estava corada.  
  
Shaoran: - Tudo bem Sakura?  
  
Sakura vira o rosto fitando-o, sente um arrepio gostoso e cora mais ainda ao lembrar do 'quase beijo', mas consente com a cabeça.  
  
Shaoran: - Posso dar 'play' no filme?  
  
Sakura (levando seu olhar para a TV): - Claro.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Naki (tentando acreditar): - Não creio que Sakura deixou passar essa!  
  
Tomoyo: - E o pior é que não tenho mais idéias!  
  
Naki: - Nós não influenciamos em nada, Tomoyo. Tem que ser alguém que os dois amem muito e que seja inocente.  
  
Lana (levantando do sofá e indo até Naki e Tomoyo): - Tias, eu tô com sede.  
  
Tomoyo e Nakuru se entreolham com um sorriso maligno, o pivô já havia sido escolhido, seria Lana.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: o:) To be continued.... ehehehehehehhehe ... A partir desse capítulo vou colocar comentários em relação aos reviews deixados por vocês !!! Beijinhos pessoal, e obrigada pelo carinho!  
  
Yoruki Hiiragizawa: Nhai..aiai Yoru..não foi dessa vez o beijo. Me mata não, viu? Fala pra Sakura que você quer ver beju! Fala pra ela!!! Obrigado pela review e pela ajuda que você sempre me dá!  
  
MeRRY-aNNe: Até você Merry? Será que todo mundo vai me chamar de malvada agora? Depois de um tempão com você brigando comigo pelo MSN =S.. Poxa, não sou eu que decido o beijo, são eles. A oportuniada ainda não veio, e a Sakura é troxa. Fazer o que né? Obrigadu pela review Merry  
  
Xianya: É quem nem novela, sempre para na melhor parte! É assim mesmo... Hehehhe, tem que dar o suspense! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Lan Ayath: Ai, ainda bem que você não me chamou de malvada também "...Eu já disse, é que nem novela,sempre deixando o suspense..heheheh..Obrigada pela review.  
  
LobinhaLi: Sakura criança? Não, medrosa. Ehehehe, fresca.. O que você quiser, criança não, coitadinha dela!!!! VOCÊS ESTÃO VENDO? Ela que não quer beijar! Arranja tudo quanto é desculpa para não beijar! Hahahha, ela ta me enrolando também =P... Valeu pela review  
  
Kirina-Li: Brigado... Eu também fico com raiva quando esse tipo de coisa acontece. Hahaha... E Sakura filmando? Não, duvido! Ela é muito desajeitada, consegue ser pior que a Tomoyo! =P Brigadão pela review!  
  
Ileane: Querida revisora, como você mesma viu.. Nada de beijo ".. Obrigada pela review e por revisar os cap pra mim  
  
Andressa: Louca não menina, relaxa... Queria eu mais loucas como você...Hehehhehehe... Mas obrigada por pelo elogio sobre a fic....  
  
Nhai... Obrigada por acompanharem a fic, viram? É só, pessoal! Obrigadão, e não me abandonem, viu? Beijos!!!!! 


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14  
  
Tomoyo e Nakuru se entreolham com um sorriso maligno, o pivô já havia sido escolhido, seria Lana.  
  
Tomoyo: - Está pensando o mesmo que eu Naki?  
  
Naki (olhando de relance para a pequena): - Acho que sim, cunhadinha!  
  
Tomoyo: - Vá buscar água para ela. (piscando)  
  
Naki (saindo da sala): - Já fui!  
  
Tomoyo, junto com Lana, observa Naki se afastar, então leva seu olhar até a pequena.  
  
Tomoyo (se agachando para ficar mais próxima a altura dela): - Pequena Lana...  
  
Lana fitava sua tia que mantinha um sorriso doce nos lábios.  
  
Tomoyo: - Querida... (passando a mão, de leve, no rostinho dela) você gostaria de ter uma mãe, não?!  
  
Lana se assusta, um pouco, com aquela pergunta. Já pensara em ter uma mãe, como todas as outras crianças. No horário de saída da creche via as mães e pais, de suas amiguinhas, virem buscá-las. Sonhava de um dia seu pai vir com uma 'mãe' buscá-la, também. Quando pensava nisso, sentia uma enorme magoa crescer, e sentia vontade de chorar, mas Sakura sempre a buscava, o que acalmava o pobre coração daquela menina.  
  
Lana (com um olhar triste): - Eu queria ter uma mãe também... (pensando em voz alta).  
  
Tomoyo sente que aquela pergunta mexeu no emocional da menina. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia juntar Sakura e Shaoran, a partir de Lana. Suspira desanimada.  
  
Lana (com o olhar perdido): - Queria que a tia Sakura fosse a minha mamãe... (levando o olhar até Tomoyo que estava de boca aberta).  
  
Tomoyo abre um sorriso no rosto. Não tinha como ser mais perfeito. Lana queria Sakura como mãe.  
  
Tomoyo: - Porque não diz isso a ela?  
  
Lana (dando um beijinho no rosto de Tomoyo. Era uma menina rara, única.): - Titia. Vou dizer sim, sim.  
  
Naki (chegando próxima às duas, com o copo d'água para Lana): - aqui, querida. Entregando para Lana.  
  
Naki olha para Tomoyo que pisca para ela, Naki sorri entendendo o recado. Eriol volta e estranha aquela troca de risos entre sua namorada e irmã. Olha para a pequena que bebia calmamente a água.  
  
Eriol (franzindo a testa): - Posso saber o que estão aprontando?  
  
Lana estica o braço e a mão para entregar o copo a Naki, que o pega.  
  
Naki (saindo do cômodo): - Porque você não tentou o emprego de detetive? Acho que se sairia melhor do que como médico. Já te disse que você fica melhor de roupa escura, e não de branco.  
  
Tomoyo: - Ah Naki! Isso é mentira! O meu amor fica lindo de qualquer forma!  
  
Naki (voltando a atenção a Tomoyo): - Eriol? Lindo? (dando uma gostosa gargalhada) Com esses óculos fundo de garrafa? Acho que não!  
  
Eriol ergue uma sobrancelha. O que havia acontecido com sua irmã para ironizar com ele? Ela costumava a chamá-lo de fofo, lindinho... Tinha coisa ali.  
  
Tomoyo (defendendo seu amado): - É lindo sim! Vai levar esse copo para a cozinha e não insinua mais que o meu amorzinho é feio.  
  
Naki entra na cozinha, rindo da reação de Tomoyo. As duas pareciam crianças.  
  
Tomoyo (olhando para Lana que olhava para eles.)(Para Eriol): - O que faremos com ela?  
  
Eriol (aproximando-se da pequena): - Querida... Você dormirá aqui, e a amanhã, seu pai te buscará. Tudo bem?  
  
Lana consente com a cabeça, então ela, Eriol e Tomoyo saem da sala.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Já era noite... Sakura e Shaoran estavam assistindo o final do último filme. Shaoran estava quase dormindo. Não que o filme fosse chato, mas ele estava com sono. Sakura assistia atentamente ao filme. Shaoran boceja, então fita Sakura, e franze a testa.  
  
Shaoran: - Sakura?  
  
Sakura vira o rosto e o fita.  
  
Shaoran: - Porque estás a chorar? O filme não é de drama!  
  
Sakura (engolindo o choro): - É por causa do final feliz.  
  
Shaoran (aproximando-se dela): - Mas não entendo!  
  
Sakura: - Você sabe o que me aconteceu hoje...  
  
Shaoran (dando-se conta): - Desculpe-me...  
  
Ele a abraça. Ela deita sua cabeça ao ombro dele, então continua a chorar, não estava em prantos, apenas com uma enorme dor no peito. O filme acaba, mas ambos os dois pouco se importam com isso. Shaoran pega o controle, sem sair do lugar e posição que estava, e muda de canal. Sakura continua chorando, até adormecer. Ele que estava com mais sono, não consegue dormir, queria poder confortá-la o máximo possível.  
  
Shaoran (pensando, leva seu olhar para o teto): - 'Como eu queria fazer-te esquecer esse cafajeste a trazer-te, finalmente, a felicidade.' (fugindo ao pensamento, em tom de voz baixo, só para ele escutar) Será que é querer de mais? Será que não posso ser o indicado a trazer a felicidade a ela? (deixando uma lágrima fugir ao seu controle, fitando-a deitada ao seu colo).  
  
Sakura (dormindo): - Tudo pode acontecer...  
  
Shaoran se espanta, ela estava dormindo, mas parecia que havia escutado o que ele dissera ha pouco tempo antes. Quem dera, ele ser o dono da sorte, quem morava no coração dela, o dono de sua felicidade. Respira fundo e consegue sentir o aroma gostoso que emanava dos cabelos dela. Como amava aquela garota, como a queria para si.  
  
Liga o timer da TV, e continua a assistir, até adormecer, também.  
  
Na manhã seguinte Sakura acorda um pouco dolorida por ter dormido de mal jeito. Levanta-se do colo de Shaoran e o fita dormir. Sente-se culpada por ele ter dormido sentado, de cabeça baixa, ele deveria estar mais dolorido que ela.  
  
Via à cozinha fazer café. Li acorda com o cheirinho dele.  
  
Levanta-se da do sofá, se espreguiçando. Precisaria de uma boa massagem, estava quebrado.  
  
Sakura colocava a cafeteira na mesa, ele pára na porta, então ela sorri fazendo sinal para ele entrar. Ele entra e senta-se à mesa. Ela faz o mesmo, logo após colocar o pacote de torradas e as geléias e margarina, em cima da mesa.  
  
Sakura (servindo-se do café): - Desculpe-me por ontem a noite. Eu...  
  
Shaoran (tocando na mão dela que pegava a colher do açúcar): - Não tem do que se desculpar. Estarei aqui para o que precisar. (pensando)'Quero poder evitar a sua dor ao enxugar sua lágrima.'  
  
Sakura (soltando a colher, corada): - Eu só não queria te incomodar com...  
  
Shoaran: - Não há incomodo algum aqui! Então deixe de bobeira! Já lhe disse, estarei aqui para o que precisar.  
  
Sakura (ainda corada, fitando-o, com um doce sorriso): - Obrigada.  
  
Um clima os envolve, enquanto fitavam-se, ambos se inclinam na mesa, aproximando-se. Até que, sem querer, Sakura derruba o pote de geléia. Sorte estar fechado. Ele pega o pote, voltando a sua posição anterior. Ela se ajeita a cadeira, e evita fitá-lo, estava encabulada. Porque sentia-se, daquela forma, na presença dele? Balança, levemente, a cabeça, ao pensar que poderia estar apaixonando-se por seu patrão. [que cá para nós já deixou de ser patrão faz séculos!]  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Estava um pouco frio, um belo homem olhava as nuvens, no céu, pela janela de seu quarto. Outro homem estava parado na porta, observando aquele que parecia estar preso dentre devaneios.  
  
Homem (suspirando): - Porque eu tenho que ser tão covarde?  
  
Outro Homem (encaminhando-se, da porta do quarto, até seu amigo): - Não és covarde. Só não chegou, ainda, a hora certa para dizer o que sentes por ela, Toya.  
  
Toya (virando, e fitando o amigo, surpreso): - Está muito tempo aqui, Yuki?  
  
Yukito: - Não. Vim aqui para te avisar que o café estava pronto, então te vi, desligado, olhando para o céu.  
  
Toya (com um tom desanimado): - Eu estava bem, sem ela aqui, mas com sua volta, sinto cada vez mais a vontade de tê-la pra mim.  
  
Yukito: - Você tinha conseguido afastá-la de sua mente, mas com a proximidade dela, é mais difícil.  
  
Toya: - Não quero mais afastá-la de meus pensamentos, não quero esquecê-la. Nem a menos sei ao que ela sente por mim.  
  
Yukito (saindo do quarto): - Digas á ela o que sentes, e ela lhe dirá o que sente por ti.  
  
Toya (olha de relance para a janela): - Eu direi. (sai do quarto).  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Uma mulher loira, dos olhos claros, assistia televisão, em sua casa. Pleno domingo durante a manhã, nada para fazer. Assistia, entediada, a um filme que passava na Net.  
  
Loira (rodando os olhos. Pra si mesma): - Saco. Odeio domingo! Ainda mais porque o Hyo não me ligou ¬¬. (leva o olhar até o telefone) Devo ligar para ele?  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
Hyo (ao telefone): - Namorada? Almoço? HOJE? Mamãe, eu acho que a senhora deveria deixar para depois! Não, não estou mais com a Sakura. Não importa o porque mamãe! Loira? De onde a senhora tirou isso? Papai ligou para o meu trabalho, sexta, atrás de mim? Vocês são o que, detetives? Eu não estou na...(pensando) 'pensando bem...'. Sim mãe, ela é minha namorada, e aposto que adoraria almoçar com vocês hoje! Sim, certo, ás 14:00h. Beijos, também te amo, tchau.  
  
Hyo (pensando em voz alta): - Onde será que meti o numero do telefone dela?! Já sei!  
  
Ele vai até seu quarto, procura nos bolsos da sua calça, que estava jogada em cima de uma cadeira, e não encontra nada.  
  
Hyo (dando um tapa na testa): - Claro que não encontrarei aqui! Usei essa calça ontem, e não sexta!  
  
Então entra dentro do banheiro e procura a calça que usou na sexta-feira, dentro do cesto de roupa suja.  
  
Hyo (lendo o papel com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto): - Bingo!  
  
Volta para a sala e liga para o numero no papel.  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
Aquela mulher loira desvia seu olhar do telefone e volta a assistir a televisão, quando o telefone toca.  
  
Loira (mau humorada): - Quem será? Ninguém me liga! E ainda mais, esse barulho de telefone tocando me irrita. Já estou irritada por Hyo não ter me ligado, vou é mandar a pessoa ir se catar! (atendendo ao telefone) Alô (secamente) HYO! (dando um grito de alegria) Claro que vou com você! Se aceito namorar você?! CLARO!!!! Sim, 13:40 estarei pronta, na portaria do prédio, beijos! (dando pulinhos de alegria) Hina é a melhooooooooorrrr!!! Agora tenho o trouxa do namorado daquela nanica em minhas mãos! (dando uma risada de satisfação) Hininha ta namorando, ta namorando! EBAAAAAAAAAAA. Agora tenho que arrumar uma roupa bem direitinha para conquistar os velhotes dos pais dele!  
  
[meu Deus, que mulher ruim! Essa merece ser esfolada, espancada, e queimada no inferno! Peguei leve... =P]  
  
Hina desliga a televisão e vai, cantarolando, para seu quarto escolher uma roupa.  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
Shaoran (parado atrás do sofá, olhando para Sakura): - Tens certeza que queres ir para o campus?  
  
Sakura (pegando a bolsa em cima da mesinha de centro): - é melhor Shaoran. (olhando para ele) E Lana deve estar com saudades do pai.  
  
Shaoran: - Você está certa. Só estava um pouco preocupado contigo.  
  
Sakura (indo até onde ele estava): - Não se preocupe, já estou melhor. Graças a você.  
  
Shaoran (andando pelo corredor até a porta de casa): - Então vens trabalhar amanhã?  
  
Sakura: - Ai! Às vezes me esqueço que és o meu patrão. Sim, claro que venho, não deixaria o senhor na mão, e muito menos a pequena, sozinha.  
  
Shaoran (abrindo a porta de casa e fazendo sinal para ela sair): - Nada de atrasos ou será demitida! (brincando)  
  
Sakura (com o dedinho no queixo): - Mas se eu me atrasar você não vai saber...  
  
Shaoran: - Quem te garante?  
  
Sakura (saindo): - Nem ao menos tenho hora pra chegar...  
  
Shaoran (saindo também): - Eu imponho uma!  
  
Sakura (parando em frente ao carro e virando para ele): - Você não viveria sem mim! [ta abusando!]  
  
Shaoran cora levemente, mas como estava trancando a porta, virado para ela, Sakura não repara.  
  
Shaoran (com um tom de voz pouco doce): - Realmente...  
  
Sakura: - Eu não disse!!! Ganhei! (levantando os braços, comemorando, com um enorme sorriso no rosto).  
  
Shaoran: - Ganhou? Mas ganhou o que? (apontando para algo aos pés dela) Acho mais provável que você perca algo.  
  
Sakura (olhando para sua bolsa caída aos seus pés, abaixando-se e pegando- a): - Ops. Acabei me esquecendo dela!  
  
Shaoran (abrindo a porta do carro): - Reparei! Agora entre aí menina. Vamos!  
  
Sakura (como um soldado): - Sim senhor Li! (dando uma risadinha e entrando no carro).  
  
Shaoran (entrando no carro. Pensando): - 'Ela é louca, mas eu gosto dela.' (com um sorriso maroto no rosto).  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
Tomoyo (servindo-se de um pouco de suco de laranja): - Estou com um pouco de sono Eriol.  
  
Eriol (passando geléia no pão): - Tinha que estar, não é mesmo Naki? Ficaram horas acordadas conversando.  
  
Naki (depois de mastigar um pedaço de pão): - Eu não sei de nada, sou inocente até que provem o contrário.  
  
Tomoyo (ao lado de Lana, para ela.): - Quer mais suco, querida?  
  
Lana consente, e Tomoyo a serve.  
  
Tomoyo (para Eriol): - Não acha que o Li está demorando a ligar?  
  
Naki (pensativa): - É verdade!  
  
Tomoyo (abrindo um sorriso, olhando para Naki): - O que você acha disso?  
  
Eriol (se intrometendo): - Que eles acordaram tarde. Da mesma forma que vocês dormiram de mais.  
  
Naki (cruzando os braços): - Olha quem fala! Achei que fosse preciso um balde de água quase congelando para te tirar da cama!  
  
Eriol: - Não exagere Naki...  
  
Naki: - Não exagere! Que isso imagine! Vocês dois não se desgrudavam!  
  
Tomoyo (envergonhada): - É melhor não comentarmos sobre isso, Naki. Por favor...  
  
Naki (desviando o olhar até a pequena que nada entendia): - Ah sim, claro!  
  
Eriol: - Já já eles devem estar batendo aqui...(a campainha toca)  
  
Naki (com os olhos arregalados, olhando para ele): - Ai meu Deus, meu irmão é adivinho!  
  
Eriol (dando um tapa na própria testa): - Acho que fui adotado...ou ela quem foi.  
  
Tomoyo (levantando-se da mesa): - Vou atender!  
  
Lana ora fitava Naki, que olhava assustada para o irmão, ora olhava para Eriol que não se conformava com a irmã ser tão tonta daquela forma. A pequena se encontrava confusa no meio daquela situação.  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
Tomoyo (abrindo a porta da casa de Eriol): - Olá Sakurinha e Li. (dando um beijo e um forte abraço na prima. Depois cumprimentando Li).  
  
Li: - Não precisa ser tão correta comigo senhorita Da...  
  
Tomoyo: - Então não me chame pelo meu sobrenome, e sim de Tomoyo!  
  
Li: - Certo, Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo (fazendo sinal para que eles entrassem): - Entrem, por favor!  
  
Li (entrando com Sakura logo atrás): - Onde está Lana? Vim buscá-la.  
  
Tomoyo: - Estávamos estranhando vocês não terem ligado.  
  
Sakura: - Estamos aqui, não? Então porque não aproveitamos, Tomoyo, e vamos para casa?  
  
Tomoyo: - Mas já? Está tão cedo.  
  
Sakura: - Eu tenho que estudar. Prova quarta feira.  
  
Tomoyo (emburrada): - Tudo bem. Chamarei Lana, Eriol e Naki, e pegar minha bolsa para irmos.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Nhai.. demorei mas postei.. Desculpem-me pelo atraso..mas eu expliquei o porque em uma das minhas outras fics. Ai eu acabei escrevendo uma historinha a parte...  
  
O Senhor dos Anéis – O Retorno do Rei  
  
Arwen e Aragorn se beijam. Legolas e mais um grupo de elfos apenas observam.  
  
Legolas (pesando alto): - O que faço eu, agora, sem a minha amada feiticeira.  
  
Elfo (ao lado dele): - Mas por que estaria sem ela?  
  
Legolas (virando o rosto e fitando o companheiro ao seu lado): - Minha pequena está em seu verdadeiro planeta. E eu...aqui...  
  
Butterfly (correndo por entre a multidão, parando ao ver rostos conhecidos. Cansada): - Frodo...  
  
Frodo (virando-se e reconhecendo o rosto daquela jovem dama): - O que fazes aqui, Butterfly?  
  
Butterfly (atordoada, procurando alguém): - Onde está meu amado...  
  
Frodo: - Logo ali. (apontando para onde o grupo de elfos se encontrava).  
  
Butterfly (dando um tapa na própria testa): - Ah não! Eles estão bem na visão do povo...  
  
Frodo: - E qual é o problema?  
  
Butterfly (brincando com os dedos): - Não poderei me jogar nos braços dele como queria... Clichê de filme...  
  
Frodo: - Clichê de que?  
  
Butterfly: - Filme. Vocês não sabem o que é. Só existirá daqui a não sei quantos anos.  
  
Frodo (voltando ao assunto principal): - Vá com calma. Tente passar por entre as pessoas até chegar nele.  
  
Butterfly olha no fundo dos lindos olhos azuis dele, tomando coragem. Então sai de lá, calmamente, e passa por entre as pessoas, parando logo atrás de quem procurava.  
  
Butterfly (se inclinando e sussurrando ao ouvido dele): - Você não se livrou de mim, eu voltei...  
  
Legolas vira-se imediatamente para trás, fitando um sorriso doce do qual lembrara em seus sonhos. [como se entre as batalhas ele tivesse tido tempo para sonha né] Os olhos castanhos escuros que tanto almejava ver... A figura de sua amada.  
  
Legolas (não demonstrando sua alegria ao vê-la. Passando apenas um pequeno sorriso nos lábios): - O que fazes aqui?  
  
Butterfly (pensando): - 'Orgulhoso.' (jogando-se aos braços dele, que não hesitou em abraçá-la com muita força) Vim atrás de você. Não agüentei mais aquela saudade que me sufocava.  
  
Lagolas (após ficarem um tempo abraçados... Leva novamente seu olhar para o fundo dos olhos dela): - Mas terás que voltar para o seu tempo...  
  
Butterfly (balançando, levemente, a cabeça): - Nunca mais. Não me é permitido ficar usando sempre o amuleto para abrir um portal para outro mundo. Quero ficar aqui, com você.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A2: Isso é falta do que fazer mesmo. Assisti hoje ao último filme da trigologia do Senhor dos Anéis. E concordemos, o Legolas é um deus grego. Saca só.. Eu que vou casar com ele, Valeu O Legolas é meuuuuuuu....hahahhaha.... Deixem essas minha doideira de lado, e vamos aos comentários...  
  
MeRRy-aNNe: - Mamusca...Como deu para perceber, a Lana dormiu na casa do Eriol..hahahahahha.. coitada, e nem rolou nada entre a Sakurinha e o Li. Eu quero que role beijinhu sim, mas tem que ser especial... entende? Bem bunitinhu! Ahahahahha.. Nhai mamusca, obrigada por estar sempre acompanhando minhas fics.. é bom saber que você não vai me abandonar. Beijinhus, e obrigada.  
  
Yoruki Hiiragizawa: - Mamis, mesmo com você me ajudando em todos os capítulos, te agradecerei em todos!!! Sempre e sempre!!! Te amu mamis Obrigado por tudo, principalmente a força que tens me dado, você e o papis.  
  
Miaka: - Também acho que foi sem sal... Mas sabe o que é... é que o Shaoran é muito certinho, ele não daria um soco no Hyo, até tendo vontade. Paz e Amor. Obrigada pela review  
  
Bella-chan: - Eu assisti Simplesmente amor faz pouco tempo.. assisti nada... '.. Só assisti o final, pór isso não posso dar muitos palpites..hahahahah... só coloquei esse filme por ser romântico né, eu acho. Obrigada pela review.  
  
Xianya: - Olá... Nhai.. Hyo é um empecilho na vida de Sakura.... Quem mandou ela gostar dele?! Dá nisso! É que ela não conhecia o outro lado dele.. mas fazer o que, né? Valeu pela review....  
  
LobinhaLi: - Por isso existe a Hina! Para fazer par com ele! Hahhahaa... Se a Sakurinah não ficasse triste, quem dormiria com ela? Hahahahahah... Sem levar pro lado mal, pois foi por acaso! Ela é inocente. Ainda... Nhai.. obrigada pela review..  
  
Carol Higurashi Li: - Não precisa se desculpar.. Só por você ter lido já segnifica muito para mim, e por ter gostado.. significa muito mais ainda... Obrigada  
  
É só por hoje... beijos!!!! 


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15  
  
Tomoyo (largando a bolsa em cima da mesinha de estudos, emburrada): - Não é justo!  
  
Sakura (trancando a porta do quarto): - O que houve desta vez Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo (fitando-a): - Não é justo! Você dormiu com ele e nem teve um beijinho? Ai Sakura, você é muito lerda!!!  
  
Sakura: - Tomoyo! Eu não dormi com ele!  
  
Tomoyo: - Dormiu sim! E nem pude filmar. (rangendo os dentes) NÃO É JUSTO!  
  
Sakura (empurrando a prima em direção ao banheiro): - Acho melhor você ir tomar um banho para se acalmar um pouco.  
  
Tomoyo resiste, mas Sakura consegue empurrá-la até a porta do banheiro, então pára.  
  
Tomoyo (vira-se e fita a prima): - Sakura, tem certeza que você não sente nada por ele?  
  
Sakura (sem pestanejar): - Nada!!  
  
Tomoyo de cabeça baixa se encaminha para o banheiro, fechando a porta.  
  
Sakura fica um tempo fitando a porta fechada, se vira e caminha até sua cama, se jogando nela. Pensa um pouco sobre o que sua prima havia dito, vira de barriga para cima, fitando o teto.  
  
Sakura (abraçando o travesseiro): - Nada...(entre suspiros).  
  
Não sabia mais o que se passava. Ao lado dele sentia-se segura, confortável, feliz... Sempre que estava triste, ele a consolava, trazia de volta para o seu céu o sol que tinha sumido. Não entendia o porque de sempre quando eles não falavam nada, apenas entre olhares, sentia-se atraída, hipnotizada por aqueles lindos olhos. Nunca tivera sentido isso antes por alguém, por isso duvidava de seus sentimentos. Nem mesmo pelo Hyo, a quem dizia amar, sentia-se daquela forma. Pra dizer a verdade, sentia-se desconfortável, às vezes, ao lado dele. Mas com Shaoran não, parecia tudo um tanto...  
  
Sakura: - Perfeito... (rolando na cama).  
  
Parando de rolar, fita a mesinha de estudos e vê seus livros lá em cima. Seus olhos giram de tédio. Pega o travesseiro e aperta contra o rosto.  
  
Sakura (resmungando): - Não quero estudar...  
  
Tira o travesseiro do rosto, fita novamente a mesinha, suspira tristemente, então se levanta e vai até ela. Puxa a cadeira, sentando-se nela. Abre o livro e começa a ler.  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
Logo ao entrar em casa, seguido de sua filha, Shaoran respira fundo tentando sentir o perfume de Sakura. Não consegue sentir, então caminha desanimado até a cozinha. Lana sobe direto para seu quarto.  
  
Shaoran (parando no pé da escada, enquanto sua filha subia): - Vá tomar um banho, pequena.  
  
Lana (continuando a subir): - Sim papai.  
  
Lana não se parecia em quase nada com sua ex-mulher, apenas os olhos e o cabelo, mais nada. Era uma menina muito doce e esperta.  
  
Shaoran (voltando a caminhar para a cozinha): - Doce...  
  
Achava que nunca encontraria alguém tão doce como sua filha, na sua vida. Até conhecer Sakura.  
  
Confuso, leva as mãos à cabeça e bagunça o cabelo. O que ele faria para tirar aquela mulher da cabeça dele? Pára e dá um soco na parede.  
  
Shaoran: - Por que ela tem que gostar daquele cafajeste?  
  
Sentia ódio de Hyo. Como alguém como a Sakura poderia amar um monstro como aquele tal de Hyo?  
  
Shaoran (fechando o punho, preparado para dar outro soco na parede): - Ele não a merece!  
  
Balança a cabeça tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça. Entra na cozinha, abre a geladeira tirando as coisas para preparar o almoço.  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
O telefone tocava sem parar em uma casa que parecia não ter ninguém.  
  
Voz (gritando): - Nakiiiiiiiii, vá atender ao telefone!  
  
Naki (gritando): - Eu estou cozinhando, senhor mandão!!! Atenda você!  
  
Eriol: - Estou ocupado, também!  
  
Naki sai da cozinha a contra gosto, para atender ao telefone.  
  
Naki (resmungando, antes de atender): - Quem será o PENTELHO, que está acabando com a minha paz?!  
  
As coisas não iam nada bem para Nakuru. Lembranças de um passado acabaram deixando-a triste, e com dúvidas.  
  
----------------------------------------------Flash------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Naki procurava seu irmão pela casa inteira, mas nada dele.  
  
Naki (gritando): - ERIOL! Onde você está?  
  
Eriol (voz vinda do sótão): - Estou aqui em cima, Nakuru. Venha cá! Tenho algo à (para) te mostrar!  
  
Logo fica curiosa e sobe depressa a escada do sótão. Encontra seu irmão mexendo em alguns livros que estavam dentro de um baú todo empoeirado, que ela nem quis tocar quando estava varrendo o sótão.  
  
Naki (atrás dele): -Mostrar o que?  
  
Eriol pega um dos livros que tinha lá dentro, entrega para a irmã.  
  
Naki (olhando o livro empoeirado): - O que é isso?  
  
Eriol: - Abre!  
  
Naki abre vendo o título.  
  
Naki (sorrido): - É o...  
  
Eriol: - Álbum de fotos da sua turma do colegial.  
  
Nakuru abraça o livro com um enorme sorriso no rosto.  
  
Eriol (com um sorriso maldoso no rosto): - Da época em que você estudava com o Toya.  
  
Nakuru olha feio para ele, vira-se e caminha até a escada, descendo-a.  
  
Eriol: - Mal agradecida. (sorri, ouvindo os passos apressados da irmã, descer as escadas) Toya... (balança levemente a cabeça, voltando a atenção para o baú).  
  
--------------------x--------------------  
  
Nakuru, com pressa entra em seu quarto. Pára em frente à sua cama, e fica fitando o álbum com brilho nos olhos.  
  
Nakuru: - Toya!  
  
Abre o álbum e começa a ver as fotos. Então vê as do segundo ano em que morou lá. Sua turma... Yukito, Toya, Akemi, Mina, Ami... Fecha o sorriso ao ver uma outra mulher.  
  
Deveria ter imaginado ao pegar aquele álbum que teria a foto dela lá! Já que ela era... Joga o livro no chão e se joga na cama, chorando.  
  
Naki: - Namorada do Toya.  
  
Afunda o rosto no travesseiro, chorando ao se lembrar daquela época. Todos os anos em que morou lá, aquela nojenta era a namorada dele. Sempre isso! Quando os amigos combinavam de sair, sempre aparecia a senhorita sabe-tudo de tira colo. Será que Toya ainda gostava dela? Suas esperanças se vão...  
  
Naki (rangendo os dente): - Mizuki, você me paga por ter destruído minha vida!  
  
Quando havia se mudado para lá, Kaho Mizuki era apenas uma amiga de Toya. No fundo, não tinha nada contra Kaho, mas seu coração doía ao pensar que Toya poderia sentir algo, ainda, por ela. Engole o choro, não poderia ficar ali, chorando pelo leite derramado.  
  
Naki (levantando da cama): - Águas passadas não movem moinhos.  
  
----------------------------------------------Fim do Flash------------------ ----------------------------  
  
E não movem mesmo! Ao Naki ir embora de Tomoeda, Toya percebeu o quão importante ela era para ele. Só que ela não sabia, então precisaria contar.  
  
Naki atende ao telefone.  
  
Naki: - Residência dos Hiiragizawa, Nakuru falando.  
  
Toya: - Naki.  
  
Naki (abrindo um sorriso ao ouvir a voz dele): - Toya!  
  
Toya: - Tudo bem com você e com seu irmão?  
  
Naki: - Claro! E com você e o Yukito?  
  
Toya: - Tudo ótimo. Vai fazer o que hoje à tarde?  
  
Naki: - Não tenho nada planejado. (desanimada).  
  
Toya: - Quer ir ao cinema comigo?  
  
Naki (sem pensar duas vezes): - Claro! (ops) Quer dizer, adoraria!  
  
Toya: - Te busco às 15:00h então.  
  
Naki: - Estarei te esperando!  
  
Toya: - Até mais.  
  
Naki – Até. (desligando o telefone).  
  
Não se contenta, e dá um grito de felicidade. Não esperava ser chamada para 'sair' pelo Toya, nunca mesmo.  
  
Eriol (gritando, estranhando o grito da irmã): - Está tudo bem aí, Naki?  
  
Naki: - Claro irmãozinho lindo!  
  
Vai saltitando de volta para a cozinha, terminar de fazer o almoço. Para depois almoçar com o irmão, tomar um banho, se arrumar bem bonita e perfumada e...  
  
Naki: - Sair com o Toya. (suspirando).  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
Tomoyo se encontrava deitada na cama, observando a prima estudar.  
  
Tomoyo: - Vamos sair para almoçar?  
  
Sakura: - Tenho que estudar, Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: - E eu, comer.  
  
Sakura (virando-se e fitando a prima): - É sério Tomoyo, não posso. Chame alguém para ir contigo.  
  
Tomoyo: - Eu não sei quem...  
  
Alguém bate na porta do quarto, chamando a atenção das duas. Tomoyo levanta- se para destrancar a porta do quarto. Era Mimi.  
  
Tomoyo: - Entre, Mimi!  
  
Mimi: - Com licença...  
  
Sakura: - Olá, Mimi.  
  
Mimi: - Oi Sakura! (voltando a atenção para Tomoyo) Por que você cancelou a festa surpresa para a Sakura?  
  
Sakura (levantando da cadeira): - Festa para mim?  
  
Tomoyo (encontrando-se enrolada): - Não, Sakurinha! Era uma reuniãozinha com amigos e bolinho.  
  
Mimi (cruzando os braços): - Fiz bolo à toa!  
  
Sakura: - Bolo de que?  
  
Mimi (fitando Sakura, a curiosa): - De chocolate com recheio de doce de leite e cobertura de brigadeiro.  
  
Sakura: - Ai meu deus! (cerrando os olhos, olhando para Tomoyo) Por que você não me avisou do bolo?  
  
Tomoyo: - Porque o Li ligou para Eriol, todo preocupado, pedindo para cuidarmos de Lana. Então liguei para o pessoal e cancelei. Estava na cara que as coisas não andavam bem. E no final, você dormiu com o Li e eu nem pude filmar!!!(indignada)  
  
Mimi (arregalando os olhos): - A Sakura?  
  
Tomoyo: - Ela mesma!  
  
Mimi: - Eu não sabia que a Sakura ia entrar no ramo dos filmes pornôs...  
  
Sakura (tentando concertar a própria burrada de ter contado para Tomoyo que acordou no colo dele): - Parem de falar besteiras! Não dormi com ele!  
  
Tomoyo: - E eu sou o Papai Noel!  
  
Mimi (esticando a mão para Tomoyo): - Cadê os meus presentes que até hoje não recebi nenhum?  
  
Tomoyo: - Você foi uma menina má!  
  
Mimi: - Fui nada! Cheguei a deixar biscoitinhos e leite para o senhor!  
  
Tomoyo (dando um tapa na testa): - Mimi...  
  
Mimi: - Desculpa. Mas não pude evitar! Isso não é típico de Sakura.  
  
Sakura: - Parem de fugir do assunto! Ela fez bolo para mim, eu quero!  
  
Mimi: - Está lá no frigo-bar do meu quarto!  
  
Tomoyo: - Você só vai comer se for almoçar comigo, senhorita Kinomoto!  
  
Mimi: - Posso ir com vocês?  
  
Tomoyo: - Claro, Mimi!  
  
Sakura: - Vocês venceram, vou só me arrumar e nós vamos.  
  
Tomoyo (cochichando): - Ainda bem que você não comeu o bolo.  
  
Mimi (cochichando): - Só uma fatia só. Mas por que, Sakura não queria almoçar?  
  
Tomoyo (cochichando): - Não! Ela está muito estranha e misteriosa desde que nos reencontramos na casa do meu amorzinho.  
  
Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): - Estão cochichando o que?  
  
Tomoyo: - Nada Sakurinha!  
  
Mimi (puxando Sakura pelo braço): - Vamos almoçar, e depois comer bolo!  
  
Sakura (sorrindo): - Lógico! Bolo!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
Porta da casa dos Lan.  
  
Senhor (abrindo a porta): - Meu filho!  
  
Senhora (apertando as bochechas dele): - Queridinho da mamãe... (reparando em quem o acompanhava, franze a testa) E quem é essa?  
  
Hyo: - Minha namorada! (vendo Hina sorrir).  
  
Senhora: - Onde está aquela menina bonitinha de olhos verdes?  
  
Hyo: - Acabou mamãe...  
  
Senhor (empurrando a mulher para dentro de casa): - Vamos entrando.  
  
Lá dentro, a mãe de Hyo examina Hina dos pés a cabeça. Não foi com a cara dela.  
  
Senhora: - Qual é o seu nome?  
  
Hina: - O meu?  
  
Senhora (pensando): - 'Realmente, as loiras são burras!' Sim, você!  
  
Hina: - Miazawa Hina. [não estou lembrada se pus sobrenome nela. Vou tomar mais cuidado na próxima vez...].  
  
Hyo (tomando parte): - Esses são meus pais, Senhora Seiko Lan, e senhor Hiroyuki Lan.  
  
Hiroyuki: - Fique a vontade, senhorita Miazawa.  
  
Seiko: - Porque eu e meu marido vamos voltar à cozinha para trazer as coisas. Filho, vá com ela para a mesa.  
  
Na porta da cozinha...  
  
Hiroyuki: - O que deu em você, mulher?  
  
Seiko: - Viu o decote dela? É uma desfrutável! Gostava mais da menina dos olhos verdes.  
  
Hiroyuki: - Deixe de encrencar com a menina! Pegue a tigela com o arroz que eu levo a da carne. Depois voltamos para pegar o resto.  
  
Seiko (pegando o arroz): - Ainda digo, ela é vulgar! As vestes dizem isso! Só aquele cabelo loiro, todo quebrado, já diz tudo!  
  
Hiroyuki (fitando a mulher): - Querida, eu e o nosso filho somos loiros!  
  
Seiko: - Homem é diferente de mulher! Ela é vulgar e pronto.  
  
Hiroyuki: - Leve esse arroz e pare de resmungar.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Desculpe-me pelo atraso, mas a culpa não foi minha, foi do ff.net que não queria entrar! Mas, voltando à fic... Eu concordo com a senhora Lan, a Sakurinha é melhor! Bem gente, quem quiser, entra no meu blog!!!  
  
http:carpedien.weblogger.com.br  
  
Mas acabemos por aqui!!!!!!!!  
  
LobinhaLi: Oioi!!! Família é assim mesmo, não é? Sempre diferentes de nossos irmãos..; sempre não né, pois às vezes parecidos... Desculpe a demora, estava sem cabeça para escrever esse cap.. mas ta aí! Beijinhus, obrigada pela review.  
  
MeRRy-aNNe: Mamuuuuuusca... Hehehehehe.... Geléias são legais! Nhai.. as coisas são do jeito que devem ser. A gélia estava ali por que tinha que estar! Ela é a boazona que acaba com um beijo!!!!!!! Hahahahaha.. Te amu mamusca fowfa.  
  
Yoruki Hiiragizawa: - Mamiiiis! Vovô é adivinho! Eu já te disse, ele foi adotado.. você não acredita em mim.. hehehehe.. Pêra aí, se ele foi adotado... nós num temos sangue Hiiragizawaniano? Ahhhhhhhh.. Droga ¬¬.. Não, ele não foi adotado! Nasceu lá, todo bunitinhu da bisa! Hehhehe, Beijinhus mamis, obrigada pela ajuda com as fic, com 'outras' coisas e pela review! Te amo!  
  
Carol Higurashi Li: Nhai, valeu menina, num precisa se preocupar com a demora não, ta?! Beijinhus, obrigada pela review.  
  
RubbyMoon: - Rubbyyyy...Você veio ler a minha fic, oba, oba!!!! Mas os dias de Sakurinha babá estão contados, mas obrigada pela intenção! Beijinhus, e obrigada pela review.  
  
Nanda Black Kagura182: -Ah, Oi! Obrigada pelos elogios#, por ler a minha fic, e pela review.. Beijinhus  
  
.  
  
O Senhor dos Anéis III  
  
Continuação...  
  
Legolas (franzindo a testa): - Estais ficando louca? O que seus pais vão pensar com relação a isso?  
  
Butterfly (ao ouvido dele): - Eles não sabem...  
  
Legolas (encarando-a assustado): - O QUÊ?  
  
Butterfly (reparando que o tom alto de voz dele chamou a atenção de outras pessoas): - Calma, querido!  
  
Legolas se afasta um pouco dela e vai até um amigo. Cochicha algo no ouvido dele, depois volta a ela e puxando-a pelas mãos para longe da multidão.  
  
Butterfly (enquanto ele a puxava): - O que há?  
  
Legolas (continuando andando e puxando-a): - Sua mãe é uma feiticeira poderosíssima. Quando descobrir, estaremos perdidos.  
  
Butterfly: - Papai acalmará ela, depois...  
  
Legolas: Não vou arriscar! Prefiro enfrentar dois exércitos de Orcs sozinho...  
  
&&&&&  
  
Voz (gritando no meio dos elfos): - Butterfly!!! Borboletinha!!! Onde está você, anjinho?  
  
Voz 2: - Calma, meu amor! Não se exalte tanto! Está todo mundo olhando...  
  
Voz (exaltando-se ainda mais): - Calma?! Calma??? Como pode me pedir calma?? Nossa menininha está em um planeta estranho com um cara que tem as orelhas pontudas...  
  
Voz 2: - (gota) Eu sei disso, amor... Mas... Bem... Er... Você disse orelhas pontudas?  
  
Voz (puxando um dos elfos que estão em volta e mostrando a orelha dele para o marido): -Sim!!!... Orelhas pontudas! Vê?? (solta o elfo que estava segurando ao ver um casal se afastando)... FIIIILHAAAAAAA!!!! (sai correndo)  
  
Legolas (parando ao ouvir uma voz feminina): - Diga para mim que não é...  
  
Butterfly (parando também, dando um tapa na testa): - Mamãe...  
  
Legolas (engolindo seco): - Onde estão o meu arco e flecha quando eu preciso...  
  
Butterfly (erguendo uma sobrancelha, fitando-o): - O que você está insinuando?  
  
Legolas: - Nada, querida! É só por precaução...  
  
Homem: Querida, controle-se! Vamos conversar como pessoas normais!  
  
Mulher: Pessoas normais?... (encarando o marido com um sorriso debochado) Com aquelas orelhas??  
  
&&&  
  
Legolas (encarando Butterfly após escutar aquilo): - Orelhas pontudas??? QUAL É O PROLEMA COM RELAÇÃO A ELAS?  
  
Butterfly: - Acalme-se, querido. Mamãe não quis ofender!  
  
&&&  
  
Homem: Ora, querida, não se deixe levar pelas aparências... Vai que ele é um bom sujeito, apesar das orelhas... '  
  
Mulher (sorrindo e rangendo os dentes): Vou tentar...  
  
O casal para próximo a sua filha e o elfo.  
  
Homem: - Com licença, seu elfo, mas nós gostaríamos de conversar com você, em particular, se possível... (cochichando) E tente cobrir as orelhas com o cabelo... Assim minha esposa se acalma um pouco...  
  
Butterfly: - Já sei! Por que não conversam vocês dois, e a mamãe fica aqui comigo?  
  
Homem: Ah... Bem... Tudo bem para você, amor?  
  
Legolas (cochichando ao ouvido de Butterfly): - Por que você fez isso?  
  
Butterfly (cochichando também): - Mamãe está de cabeça quente, é melhor não arriscar...  
  
Mulher: - Claro!!... (cochichando ao ouvido do marido) Você distrai ele, e eu tiro a nossa filha daqui!!!  
  
Homem: Ora, querida, não faça tanto drama!  
  
Butterfly (para os pais): - Posso saber do que se trata?  
  
Homem: - Ah, nada, filha, não se preocupe. (cochichando) Tente acalmar a sua mãe enquanto eu falo com o esquisito aqui, ok?  
  
Butterfly (cochichando): - Mais respeito papai!  
  
Yoruki (pegando a filha pela mão): - Por que não vamos dar uma volta, querida??  
  
Butterfly (hesitando): - Calma mamãe!  
  
Legolas (para ela): - Vá com ela, querida!  
  
Yoruki (apontando um dedo para o rosto do elfo): Querida, não!... É Srta. Butterfly para você, seu elfo abusado!!!  
  
Legolas (encarando-a): - O que disseste?  
  
Yoruki (batendo com uma mão na testa): Uma orelha deste tamanho e ainda é surdo...  
  
Homem (Puxando Legolas para o outro lado): - Vamos, vamos... Vamos conversar, senhor elfo. Filha, por que não leva sua mãe para conhecer o Gandalf?  
  
Butterfly (puxando sua mãe para longe): - Acho uma ótima idéia! Talvez ele consiga fazer algum milagre com ela!  
  
Yoruki (sendo puxada, e sem ter ouvido o comentário da filha): - Gandalf?? Você está falando do Grande Mago Branco?? (emocionada).  
  
Butterfly: - Ele mesmo, mãe! E acho que adoraria te conhecer!  
  
Yoruki (passando a mão nos cabelos): - Acha mesmo??  
  
Butterfly: - Claro que sim! Como ele não gostaria de conhecer uma super feiticeira, bonitona, como você?  
  
Yoruki (corando): - Você só diz isso para me distrair e esquecer daquele teu namorado orelhudo...  
  
Butterfly (apontando para o velho): - Olha lá ele mamãe! (pegando a mão dela e dando um puxão).  
  
Continua...  
  
Preciso agradecer, muitíssimo mesmo, para o meu pai e a minha mãe, pela ajuda! Obrigada Fê, obrigada Yoru! Amo vocês papais lindinhus Beijinhus, e obrigada pela ajuda, e por tudo mais que fizeram por mim. 


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16  
  
Um grito escandaloso ecoava em uma das irmandades da faculdade de Tomoeda.  
  
Mimi (tapando a boca de Sakura): - Acho que agora não ficaremos mais surdas!  
  
Tomoyo olha para ela sem entender, não havia escutado o que ela acabara de dizer. Sakura mantinha-se parada, com os olhinhos brilhando, admirando o bolo.  
  
Mimi (gritando): - Pode destapar o ouvido, Tomoyo!  
  
Dessa vez ela escutou. Destapou o ouvido e se aproximou das duas.  
  
Mimi: - Segura a Sakura, e tapa a boca dela também! Enquanto que eu corto o bolo!  
  
Tomoyo consente com a cabeça. Mimi destapa a boca de Sakura, logo Tomoyo a tapando novamente.  
  
Mimi (cortando o bolo): - Esse vai para a Sakura?  
  
Tomoyo: - Coloca logo isso em um pratinho e põe na mão dela!  
  
Pegando o saco de pratinhos descartáveis, depois o de garfinhos. Colocando o bolo no prato, e cravando um garfo nele.  
  
Mimi (entregando o bolo para a Sakura): - Pode soltar ela agora!  
  
Sakura fica um tempo com cara de abestada, olhando para o bolo em suas mãos, logo volta ao normal.  
  
Sakura (despertando, fitando as duas que a olhavam curiosas): - O que houve?  
  
Mimi: - Você estava agindo feito uma doida!  
  
Tomoyo: - Nunca te vi tão descontrolada assim!  
  
Sakura (franzindo a testa): - Descontrolada? Do que vocês estão falando??  
  
Mimi: - De que dava para ouvir o seu grito de uma galáxia distante! Isso que eu quero dizer!  
  
Sakura: - Acho que vocês estão ficando doidas! (dando uma mordida no bolo).  
  
Mimi (cochichando ao ouvido de Tomoyo): - Ela que fica berrando por ver um bolo bem feito, e eu que sou louca?  
  
Tomoyo (cochichando): - Eu disse que ela andava estranha! Está muito desligada.  
  
Mimi (cochichando): - Você e a Naki colocaram em ação outro plano pra juntar ela com o Li?  
  
Tomoyo (cochichando): - Pode se dizer que sim...  
  
Sakura (limpando a boca): - Vocês não vão comer também?  
  
Mimi: - É todo seu!  
  
Sakura abre um enorme sorriso nos lábios, e seus olhos começam a brilhar.  
  
Tomoyo (lamentando): - De novo não!  
  
Mimi (dando um tapa na própria testa): - Não acredito!  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
No dia seguinte, pela terceira vez, olhava para o relógio. Parecia que o tempo havia congelado, queria tanto sair daquela aula monótona, mas tinha que esperar o sinal bater. Deu uma espiada para ver o que os outros alunos faziam. Alguns deitados com a cabeça sobre a mesa, outros desenhando, ou escrevendo, tinha até um babando. Faz uma careta ao ver aquilo, quando olha para um garoto na fileira do outro lado da sala. Será que ele era o único que estava prestando atenção à aula? Não lhe parecia familiar, nunca tivera visto-o lá. Deita sua cabeça sobre a mesa e fica olhando de lado para aquele garoto com curiosidade, quando ele vira o rosto e olha para ela, bem no fundo dos olhos. Sente as bochechas esquentarem, vira o rosto para o outro lado, constrangida.  
  
Finalmente o sinal toca. Coloca seu caderno dentro da mochila e sai da sala. No meio do caminho, é abordada por aquele garoto. Volta-se para trás, fitando-o com um leve sorriso no rosto.  
  
Garoto: - Você é a Sakura, não é?  
  
Sakura: - Sou sim. E você, quem é?  
  
Garoto: - Chamo-me Masada... Masada Takashi, mas pode me chamar de Takashi.  
  
Sakura (estendendo a mão, cumprimentando-o): - Muito prazer, Takashi. Mas... (pensando em o que o levara a apartá-la).  
  
Takashi: - Não se preocupe, eu não mordo. Vim falar com a senhorita para lhe entregar isso. (estendendo a mão e lhe entregando algumas folhas).  
  
Sakura (lendo o título na primeira folha): - Mas isso aqui é o roteiro, as falas da peça que eu estou participando...  
  
Takashi: - Romeu e Julieta...  
  
Sakura: - Por acaso você também faz parte?  
  
Takashi (com um dos joelhos tocando o chão): - Sim, minha querida (dando um beijo na mão dela) Julieta.  
  
Sakura (gota... pensando): - Meu Deus, esse garoto leva a peça muito a sério mesmo.  
  
Takashi (levantando-se do chão): - Não fui ao ensaio sábado, mas passei lá no teatro ontem pela tarde. Então conversei com a professora. Ela comentou que o meu par romântico na peça seria você. E que havia esquecido o seu roteiro lá. Disse que você estudava na sala para a qual eu havia me mudado há pouco tempo, então ela me entregou e pediu para eu te entregar, se não, você não conseguiria ensaiar. (suspirando fundo) Pronto, entendeu?  
  
Sakura: - Sim, e obrigado por me entregar o roteiro, eu realmente havia esquecido dele. É que no sábado fui comemorar o meu aniversário com alguns amigos, então só tinha isso na cabeça.  
  
Takashi: - Quando foi seu aniversário?  
  
Sakura: - Dia 1º de abril.  
  
Takashi: - Feliz aniversário atrasado, então!  
  
Sakura: - Ah, obrigada!   
  
Takashi: - Bem... era só isso mesmo, com licença. (caminhando).  
  
Sakura: - Espere!  
  
Takashi (parando e voltando-se para ela): - Sim...  
  
Sakura: - Já que você faz par comigo, e nós estudamos na mesma sala, que tal combinarmos de ensaiarmos juntos?  
  
Takashi: - Claro!  
  
Sakura tira a mochila das costas, a abre, e pega um caderno e uma caneta. Arranca um pedaço de folha, e nela escreve seu nome e número de telefone.  
  
Sakura (entregando para ele): - Esse é o número do telefone do meu quarto. Tem o número do meu celular também.  
  
Takashi: - Certo. Mais tarde te ligo então, para combinarmos de começarmos a ensaiar.  
  
Sakura (colocando o caderno e a caneta dentro da mochila, fechando-a): - Certo! (colocando a mochila nas costas).  
  
Os dois se despedem, e cada um toma seu rumo.  
  
Sakura vai até seu quarto largar o material da faculdade lá, tomar um banho e sair para almoçar com Tomoyo, que já deveria estar chegando no quarto. Logo que sai do banho, encontra sua prima separando a roupa para vestir.  
  
Tomoyo (colocando o cabide de volta para o armário): - Vamos almoçar agora, Sakura. Você tem que chegar mais cedo do que eu, no trabalho. (Sakura senta na cama com o par de tênis em mãos) Então almoçamos e você vai trabalhar, e eu volto para o quarto para tomar meu banho e ir trabalhar.  
  
Sakura (colocando o outro pé do seu tênis branco): - Sim prima! Vamos. (terminando de amarrar o cadarço).  
  
Tomoyo (vendo a prima pegar a bolsa): - Já falou com o senhor Li hoje, Sakura?  
  
Sakura: - Não, e por que falaria?  
  
Tomoyo (caminhando até a porta): - Por nada.  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
Seus olhos giravam, giravam... Parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir de tanta dor. Há pouco tempo havia tomado o remédio, então não faria efeito tão rápido assim! Tinha vontade de pegar um revolver e dar um tiro na cabeça, logo de uma fez. Não sentiria mesmo. Além do mais, sua vida não andava nada bem. Primeiro a morte da mãe de sua querida filha. Depois esses sonhos que não saíam de sua cabeça, e cada vez mais sentia Sakura se encaixar nele. Ainda tinha essa. Ela amava um canalha e sofria por isso. Não podia nem ao menos desfrutar da companhia da filha, muito mais arranjar desculpas para estar ao lado de Sakura, dando força e consolando-a. Era horrível se sentir daquela forma. Ele não vivia mais, e sim, sobrevivia. Mas não seria agora que ele desistiria de seus sonhos, não agora, nem nunca...  
  
Kode (invadindo a sala de Shaoran): - Eu estava pensando em fazermos um livro romântico com os seus sonhos, Li!  
  
Shaoran: - Será que você nunca aprende a bater na porta, Kode?  
  
Kode: - Ah, Shaoran, deixa disso! (sentando-se na cadeira do outro lado da mesa de Li. Enquanto ele o fitava fazendo cara feia) Mais cedo você me contou do seu sonho, aí eu pensei que poderíamos fazer um livro! Essas garotas românticas enjoadinhas amariam!  
  
Shaoran (observando o primo com o dedo no queixo): - Já te chamaram de folgado?  
  
Kode – Já! Todo mundo me chama assim... Mas deixa isso de lado. Vamos fazer o livro, Li?  
  
Shaoran (levantando-se): - Nem pensar, Kode!  
  
Kode (levantando-se também): - Mas por que? Eu amei a minha idéia! Ganharíamos uma nota!  
  
Shaoran (aproximando-se dele): - Não venha querendo se dar bem em cima dos meus sonhos.  
  
Kode: - Claro que não! Você seria o escritor, quem ganharia tudo seria você! A empresa financiaria os livros, então você, como presidente, ganharia uma nota!  
  
Shaoran (empurrando o primo até a porta): - Você não disse 'nós' à toa! Além do mais, você é o vice.  
  
Kode: - Por que você está me empurrando?  
  
Shaoran (parando de empurrar Kode): - Cai fora Kode! (apontando com uma das mãos para a porta de sua sala).  
  
Kode (olha para a porta, voltando sua atenção ao primo): - Ei, espera aí! Ainda não terminamos a nossa conversa lucrativa!  
  
Kode sabia ser teimoso e inconveniente! Li volta a empurrá-lo até a porta, já que seu primo insistente não sairia por conta própria.  
  
Kode (sendo empurrado): - Shaoran! Deixe de ser teimoso!  
  
Shaoran (não consegue evitar uma risada irônica): - E ainda por cima, sem semancol!  
  
Cara-a-cara com a porta, só faltava alguém abri-la para Li conseguir pôr seu primo para fora de lá. Por ser aquelas portas que abrem para fora, bastava apenas empurrar o primo contra a porta, abrindo a maçaneta. Kode se segura nas laterais da porta, enquanto Li tentava empurrá-lo.  
  
Kode: - Vamos conversar, primo!  
  
Shaoran: - Eu estou com dor de cabeça, de mau humor e sem a mínima paciência! Por favor, Kode, conversemos mais tarde, outro dia, ou sei lá!  
  
Kode (dando-se por vencido): - Claro. Mas acho melhor você não ficar nessa sala fechada.  
  
Shaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): - O que você sugeriria?  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
Parecia que sua vida tinha mudado, uma sensação gostosa brotava de dentro de seu peito. Não sentia falta de nada, não queria nada. Estava bem, e satisfeita com a vida. Engraçado, pois naquele final de semana passado, queria morrer de tanta dor que carregava no peito, mas agora tudo estava bem, agradável. Caminhava tranqüilamente pela calçada da rua, tinha que ir trabalhar, afinal, ajudava aquela creche quando precisavam. E ela também precisava daquele dinheiro. Estava distraída, então não percebia quem se aproximava dela. Arrependeria- se amargamente por isso. De um beco, uma mão puxa Sakura pelas costas, tapando sua boca. Tenta reagir, mas aquele coloca uma faca em seu pescoço, desesperando-a ainda mais.  
  
Voz: - Fica quieta, boneca, ou então ficará com esse seu lindo pescoçinho danificado.  
  
Voz 2: - Não assuste a menina, senão não conseguiremos nada!  
  
Voz 3: - Acho que ela é a nova namoradinha daquele empresário ricaço.  
  
Voz: - Claro que é, seu idiota! É ela que o chefe nos mandou seqüestrar!  
  
Voz 3: - Não precisávamos vir os três!  
  
Voz: - Eu vim porque o chefe me disse que ela era muito gatinha, então queria tirar uma prova dela...  
  
Ao ouvir aquilo, Sakura tenta gritar, se debatendo, chorando. Estava cada vez mais desesperada. Nunca deixaria aquele nojento tocar as mãos nela. Nunca mesmo! Nem ao menos havia tido 'algo' a mais com ela, por que teria que ser logo com um bandido sujo como aquele? Nem pensar!!! O homem que a segurava, aperta um pouco mais a faca contra o pescoço dela, fazendo-a parar.  
  
Voz: - Tsuiru, vende-a e amordace-a para mim  
  
Voz 2 (vendo Tsuiru vendar a menina): - Vamos tirá-la logo daqui, Masanori, antes que algum guarda apareça!  
  
Voz 4 (com os olhos em chamas): - Mas vocês não vão a lugar algum com ela!  
  
--------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------- ----------------------  
  
Kode (vendo Li entrar no elevador): - Vá passear! Visitar a tua filha, esfriar a cuca! Fará-te bem!  
  
Shaoran (vendo a porta se fechar, se recostando na parede do elevador): - Bem, qualquer lugar, longe desse stress todo, me fará bem!  
  
Passeando pela calçada, uns dois quarteirões da creche onde sua filha ficava, e sua amada flor trabalhava, ouve vindo de um beco, homens conversando e a tentativa de um grito. Faz silêncio, caminhando vagarosamente até o local de onde as vozes vinham. A rua estava pouco movimentada, ótimo local para um assalto. Sente o sangue ferver ao ver o que ocorria. Sua dor de cabeça e problemas vão para o espaço, nada mais importava. Aqueles canalhas lhe pagariam caro por aquilo.  
  
--------------------------------------------Fim do Flash-------------------- -------------------------  
  
Tsuiru (cochichando): - Acho que entramos em uma baita confusão, Mokoto!  
  
Mokoto (cochichando): - Com toda certeza! Não esperava ver o ricaço aqui, para defender a namoradinha. Teremos que dar um jeito nele.  
  
Li (ríspido, encarando Masanori): - Solte ela A-G-O-R-A!  
  
Masanori: - Nem que você me force a fazer isso, não soltarei a boneca.  
  
Li (aproximando-se dele com passos duros): - Solte-a!  
  
Masanori: - Mais um passo e a sua bonequinha, fica toda deformada. (mostrando com o olhar a faca).  
  
Que ousadia! Quem aquele homem pensava que era para ficar chamando Sakura de boneca?! E ainda por cima, a segurar daquela forma, com o outro braço passando por cima de sua cintura, com a mão quase nos se... Ah, maldito! Acabaria com a raça daquele homem, nem que aquilo lhe custasse a própria vida.  
  
Li: - Solte-a e lute como um homem!  
  
Mokoto: - Acho que não. (batendo com um porrete na cabeça dele, fazendo-o cair no chão).  
  
Li estava muito preocupado com aquele que segurava a sua flor, que nem havia reparado nos outros dois que estavam no cantinho do beco. Levanta-se rapidamente do chão, dando uma rasteira naquele que havia pensado ter deixado Li atordoado. Tsuiru vai para cima dele, enquanto Masanori começa a fugir carregando Sakura em seu ombro. Ela tentava gritar, dentre gemidos, já que a mordaça não a permitia gritar. Shaoran leva seu olhar até o fugitivo, voltando sua atenção para aqueles dois, que se levantavam e punham-se à sua frente.  
  
Mokoto (levantando-se do chão): - Somos dois contra um, quero ver nos vencer! Li: - Prometo não te desapontar!  
  
Os dois partem para cima de Li, que se mantinha em posição de luta. Dois idiotas, nem sabiam artes marciais. Um vinha por um lado, e o outro pelo outro, na intenção de o cercar. Em uma manobra brusca, agacha-se no chão, passando rasteira nos dois, que ameaçavam cair por cima dele, mas rapidamente em uma cambalhota sai de lá. Os dois batem um com a cabeça no outro, ficando eles, atordoados. Mas levantam-se rapidamente. Tsuiru, por ser covarde, foge, deixando Li nas mãos de Mokoto. O próprio pega o porrete que estava no chão, e parte para cima de Li, que desvia de quase todos os golpes. Covarde, nem ao menos sabia lutar sem uma arma. Mas o que lhe passava na cabeça não era aquilo, e sim, como seqüestradores viriam atrás de alguém sem um revólver em mão? Li consegue desarmá-lo. E começa socá-lo ao estômago, fazendo-o vomitar sangue, e cair no chão sem forças.  
  
Li: - É esse o seu lugar! No chão!  
  
Por seu orgulho forte, Mokoto não agüenta aquela tirada, tenta se levantar, mas por falta de força, estava muito lento, sendo golpeado novamente por Li, voltando para o chão.  
  
Li: - Desista, ou acabará morto!  
  
Mokoto não se mexia, parecia estar inconsciente. Talvez aquele último golpe, que dera no rosto dele, o tivesse deixado assim. Não poderia perder mais tempo esperando aquele homem se levantar do chão.  
  
Masanori fugia, tentando correr com Sakura em seu ombro. Li se recompõe. Havia sido fácil vencer aqueles dois idiotas, agora pegaria aquele outro que o desafiou. Quando volta para a rua, não vê nem sinal daquele monstro e de Sakura. Começa a subir a sua rua, correndo, para o exato lado que ele havia virado com ela. Direção contrária da creche. E então...  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Larilala.... Ei, dei uma agitada nisso, afinal, tava paradona...¬¬.. O que acharam?! O.o.... Beijinhos!!!  
  
Comentários....  
  
LobinhaLi: - Oi mina loka! Quem bom que semana passada, vocês duas se arrumaram! Já tava na hora né! Ficarem disputando o mesmo homem, ninguém merece! Ahhh... obrigada por todos os elogios! Beijinhos!  
  
MeRRy-aNNe: Mamusca! Sabe que te amu!!!! Nunca te trocaria! Mas a falta de pai fica difícil! Até porque na Demonangels eu nem sei quantas irmãs tenho, acho que nem você mesma sabe...-.-'.... Eu sei que a fic ficou pequena, mas foi para não ficar muito grande com a historinha! Espero que essa compense, um pouco! ... Beijinhus!  
  
mila-sayuri: - Oba oba! Gente nova!!! Também né, alguns me abandonaram... Obrigada pelo review, elogios! Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaa...Beijinhos!  
  
Hehehhehe...The end! Agora vem a minha pentelhação dos dois últimos cap!!!   
  
Graças a idéia de seu pai, Butterfly conseguira arrastar a mãe para longe de lá, deixando o pai e seu namorado, sozinhos.  
  
Homem (dando um tapinha nas costas do Legolas): - Desculpe a minha esposa, seu elfo. Ela é um pouco super-protetora, sabe? ' Mas tratemos do assunto propriamente dito... Gostaria de saber quais são suas intenções com a minha filhotinha fofa...  
  
Legolas: - Se me permitir, quero me casar com ela, senhor, senhor... Desculpe-me, mas qual é o seu nome?  
  
Felipe Kai: - O meu nome? Felipe, seu elfo. Felipe Kai. E o seu?  
  
Legolas: Legolas Greenleaf, senhor Kai.  
  
Felipe Kai: - Ah, prazer... (murmurando consigo mesmo) Greenleaf... Que raio de nome ridículo...  
  
Legolas: Mas como eu havia dito, senhor, quero me casar com a sua filha!  
  
Felipe Kai (engasgando): - Cof cof cof.... Ca-casar??? Mas assim, tão de repente???  
  
Legolas: Sim senhor! Estou disposto, e acho que ela aceitaria...  
  
Felipe Kai (coçando a cabeça): - Hum... Não sei não... Desde quando vocês se conhecem?  
  
Legolas: Dês da última vez que ela fugiu de casa... então veio para cá.  
  
Felipe Kai (olhando para Legolas com um brilho nos olhos): - Bem, seu elfo, se quiser casar com a minha filha, terá que conhecer toda a família antes. O que me diz?  
  
Legolas: - Mas vocês são de outro planeta...  
  
Felipe Kai: - Ora, mas minha filha veio para cá. Você também pode ir para lá!  
  
Legolas: - Tudo bem então. Eu vou! Mas como?  
  
Felipe Kai: - Bem, minha esposa é uma feiticeira poderosa. Tenho certeza que ela poderá abrir uma passagem facilmente.  
  
Legolas (lembrando daquela louca que ofendera suas lindas orelhas): - Se ela concordar...  
  
Felipe Kai: - Ah, eu dou um jeito de convencê-la... ' E então, o que me diz? Temos um trato? Você conhece a família. E se ela concordar você pode se casar com a minha filha.  
  
Legolas: - Se a família concordar? O senhor não havia me falado sobre isso!  
  
Felipe: - Ora, não se preocupe. Apenas uma reuniãozinha com o pessoal mais chegado. Eles são legais, você vai ver! Nem vão reparar nas suas orelhas pontudas.   
  
Legolas (¬¬): - Orelhas pontudas...  
  
Em meio à multidão, uma menina e sua mãe se encontravam em uma discussão.  
  
Butterfly: - Ai meu Deus, onde o Gandalf se meteu!  
  
Yoruki: Eu tenho certeza que o vi por aqui...  
  
Butterfly: - Ele estava aqui faz pouco tempo! Como que podemos perder de vista um homem vestido de branco! Todo de branco!  
  
Yoruki (segurando um anão pelo braço): - Hei, você viu o Garoto propaganda do Sabão Ace por aí??  
  
Anão (soltando-se): - Ei senhora, quem você pensa que é para ir me puxando assim?  
  
Buttarfly (olhando para a mãe): - Mãe, pega leve!  
  
Yoruki: - Pegar leve, por que??  
  
Anão: - Você ainda não me respondeu, senhora abusada!  
  
Yoruki (olhando feio para o anão): - Abusado é o senhor! Antes de falar assim comigo tem que crescer, seu nanico!!!  
  
O anão ameaça com o machado, quando...  
  
Voz: - Gimli!  
  
Butterfly (com os olhos brilhando): - Querido!  
  
Yoruki: - Querido!  
  
Legolas: - Gimli, como ameaça uma dama?  
  
Felipe: - Olá, meu anjo. Algum problema?  
  
Yoruki (cochichando): - Não... é só um nanico que se acha gente grande porque tem barba na cara e anda por aí com um machado...  
  
Gimli: - Essa senhora aí fica me destratando!  
  
Legolas (cochichando): - Fique tranqüilo, ela também implica comigo.  
  
Butterfly: - Mais respeito com a minha mãe, vocês dois!  
  
Yoruki (olhando para a filha, depois para o elfo e para o tampinha): - Será que alguém pode me dizer onde foi parar o Gandalf, afinal?? Como a gente pôde perder aquele protótipo de noiva, de vista?? (cruzando os braços).  
  
Felipe: - Gandal? Onde??? (olhando ao redor).  
  
Butterfly (dando um tapa na testa): - Papai ta perdido... coitado...  
  
Continua... 


	17. Capítulo 17

Masanori fugia, tentando correr com Sakura em seu ombro. Li se recompõe. Havia sido fácil vencer aqueles dois idiotas, agora pegaria aquele outro que o desafiou. Quando volta para a rua, não vê nem sinal daquele monstro e de Sakura. Começa a subir a sua rua, correndo, para o exato lado que ele havia virado com ela. Direção contrária da creche. E então...  
  
Capítulo 17  
  
Encostada na parede de um prédio, sentada na calçada, estava Sakura, com Takashi ajoelhado á sua frente, chorando em seus braços.  
  
Takashi (enquanto Sakura o soltava, brincando): - E eu que iria te ligar para combinarmos... (sorrindo).  
  
Sakura (enxugando o rosto com a manga da blusa): - Então, combinemos agora mesmo! (fitando-o com um leve sorriso no rosto).  
  
Takashi: - Destinozinho engraçado esse, que nos prega peças...  
  
Sakura (sem graça): - Obrigada por me salvar! (dando um beijo em seu rosto de agradecimento).  
  
Takashi se levanta do chão, ajudando Sakura a fazer o mesmo.  
  
Takashi: - Pode ser amanhã depois do almoço?  
  
Sakura: - Porque não almoças comigo?  
  
Takashi: - Ah, então está combinado!  
  
&&&  
  
Não poderia ser verdade, melhor que fosse um pesadelo! Saíra de seu trabalho para esfriar a cabeça, mas o destino não foi muito bom para ele. Aquela desfrutável Há poucos dias estava a chorar em seus braços, e hoje, combinando de sair com outro! Desilusões, desapontamentos, coração espedaçado... O dia que para ele começara ruim estava piorando, tendendo a terminar pior.  
  
As gotas de sangue que corriam por sua boca, causa de um soco que acabara recebendo naquela luta, não se comparavam às que queriam escorrer por seus olhos. Foi forte para enfrentar dois bandidos imundos, não se deixaria vencer por uma dor, por um sentimento. Aquela cena, até mesmo sem ter tido um 'beijo', houvera sido de mais para o pobre coração machucado de Shaoran.  
  
Sakura já estava segura, por mais que estivesse com um pouco de ressentimento dela, a amava, então se preocupava com ela. Um carro patrulha pára logo ao lado da calçada, onde o homem que havia tentado seqüestrar Sakura estava caído no chão, desacordado. Os policiais cuidariam de tudo. Começa a andar, de cabeça baixa, de volta para o trabalho, a final, sua vida só estava dando errado, e a dor de cabeça havia voltado.  
  
Queria chorar, mas lágrimas não lhe vinham aos olhos. Queria gritar, mas ar lhe faltava aos pulmões. A luz de sua esperança havia se apagado, o que mantinha o fogo de sua vida acessa, havia se acabado. Seus mundos eram distantes, a estrada não o importava, só a esperança de um amor, para um triste coração abandonado. Sou um louco sonhador, que contigo me pego a sonhar, te encontro em meus sonhos, sempre a procura do seu olhar. É a estrela que me guia, me leva ao mundo do pensar. Sonhos ou devaneios? Pouco me importa, se contigo eu puder estar.  
  
&&&  
  
Dois policiais saltam da viatura, um deles se aproxima do casal para saber o que se ocorria.  
  
Policial: - Qual dos dois que fez a ligação?  
  
Takashi: - Fui eu, senhor. É aquele ali o seqüestrador. (apontando para o homem que estava no chão).  
  
O outro policial estava agachado checando se aquele homem, ao chão, ainda tinha vida. Recebendo um sinal de seu amigo, algema aquele homem.  
  
Policial: - Alguém poderia me explicar o porque daquele homem estar desacordado?  
  
Sakura: - Takashi, como você...  
  
Takashi: - Eu estava com alguns livros de capa dura na minha mochila. Quando vi aquele homem passar com pressa por mim, com a Sakura no ombro, bati com a mochila na cabeça dele.  
  
Policial (anotando tudo em um bloquinho): - Certo! Terei que pedir aos dois para me acompanharem até a delegacia para prestarem a queixa.  
  
Sakura (vendo Takashi ameaçar a ir para a viatura): - Já vamos, senhor policial, mas preciso falar uma coisinha antes, com ele.  
  
Policial (fechando o bloquinho): - Certo! Mas venham logo. (dando as costas, se encaminhando para a viatura).  
  
Takashi (franzindo a testa): - Mas porque...  
  
Sakura: - Você o encontrou tentando correr comigo no ombro?  
  
Takashi: - Sim, mas porque?  
  
Sakura (mentindo): - Nada.(pensativa) Mas então de quem era aquela voz? Será que era o... Não, ele está trabalhando à essa hora!.  
  
Takashi (indiferente às dúvidas dela): - Vamos então?!  
  
Sakura (balançando a cabeça e espantando aqueles pensamentos): - Vamos!  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
Não fora um sonho, não fora. Aquele domingo talvez tivesse sido o melhor de sua vida, dos seus dias, até aquele no qual se lembrava do fato acontecido. Nunca houvera passado por sua cabeça a idéia de ser correspondida, nunca. Sempre quis, mas não imaginava que isso pudesse realmente acontecer. Rolava várias vezes pela cama, abraçada ao travesseiro, suspirando, com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto, lembrando de seu amado.  
  
-----------------------------------------Flash back------------------------- ----------------  
  
Não havia feito nem um mês que tivera voltado para Tomoeda, então não conhecia os lugares de grande apreciação de lá. Barshow era o mais comentado dentre todos os outros, bares ou restaurantes. Sua aparência não era bem de um bar, mas não era um restaurante. Tinha um palco, como centro de tudo, e as mesas redondas por toda parte do bar, em volta desse palco, que por sinal também era redondo. Tinha uma fraca iluminação, e as janelas tinham insul-film, para dar a impressão de estar escuro até mesmo de dia. Mas entre tudo, era um lugar simples, bonito, mas simples, não muito caro.  
  
Nakuru: - Eu não sabia da existência desse local...  
  
Toya (avistando uma mesa próxima ao palco): - Aqui era onde ficava o falido restaurante self service.  
  
Nakuru (fitando-o, um pouco tristonha): - Mas falido porque? Ele ainda está de pé quando voltei para a Inglaterra.  
  
Toya (puxando uma das cadeiras da mesa e se sentando): - Mas faliu.  
  
Nakuru: - Certo... Mas isso aqui não é um restaurante! É um bar!!! Como o próprio nome diz...  
  
Toya (dando uma leve risada): - Sim, mas também é como se fosse um restaurante!  
  
Nakuru (fazendo sinal para o garçom): - Nossa, estou faminta.  
  
Toya: - Você não mudou nada, não é mesmo Naki?!  
  
Nakuru (abaixando o braço, tímida): - Ah...sim.  
  
O garçom chega e anota os pedidos. Toya estava calmo, havia conversado bastante com seu amigo Yukito a respeito do que ele tinha que fazer. Já Nakuru, por mais que parecesse normal, sentia-se um pouco nervosa, indiferente. Não era comum Toya a chamar para sair, ainda mais, sozinhos. Ela não gostava dele, ela o amava. Era o que dava aquele friozinho na barriga dela quando ele a chamava pelo nome. Não tinha som mais bonito, do que o do nome dela pronunciado por ele. E foi o que se repetiu ao ele chamá- la em voz baixa. Estava distraída, com o olhar sobre o palco, pensando no que o levara a chamá-la para lá.  
  
Toya: - Nakuru...  
  
Nakuru pegando a passagem de volta para o mundo real. Levando su olhar para o fundo dos olhos dele.  
  
Toya: - Eu te amo, Nakuru.  
  
Não, não era verdade! Não tinha como aquilo ser verdade! Seu coração acelera e não consegue evitar a imensa alegria que sentiu ao ouvir aquilo, abrindo um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Mas como ela não era igual às outras, e nunca seria, sua reação também não fora igual. Respira fundo, fechando aquele sorriso, ficando séria. Levanta-se calmamente da cadeira, fazendo sinal para ele se levantar também, e se aproximar dela. Atira-se aos braços dele chorando sem parar, de alegria. Ela não precisaria dizer nada, chorando já demonstrava tudo. Toya toma aquele delicado rosto em suas mãos, toca seus lábios levemente nos dela, beijando-a apaixonadamente.  
  
-----------------------------------------fim do Flash----------------------- ------------------  
  
Era tudo perfeito de mais para ela acreditar, mas não tinha como não. Naquela mesma manhã, antes dele ir trabalhar, havia ligado para ela, para desejar bom dia. Não era um amor de namorado? Ah sim, namorado! Aquela noite havia sido fechada com chave de ouro, um pedido de namoro.  
  
Não poderia ficar a tarde inteira deitada na cama, sonhando. Tinha que ir atrás de emprego, a final, ela também tinha que sustentar aquela casa. Suspira desanimada com aquela realidade. Sai do quarto direto para a sala, onde o jornal estava estendido, logo em cima da mesa, onde tinha deixado, antes de ir tomar um banho, e depois se jogar na cama para descansar um pouco.  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
Já estava atrasada. Sorte que se lembrara de ligar para a creche avisando que demoraria, já que estava na delegacia prestando queixa. Por acaso, no corredor em direção á sala da diretora, encontra uma das professoras.  
  
Professora: - Sakura! (chamando atenção da jovem, fazendo-a para de andar, voltando-se para trás).  
  
Sakura: - Oi, Lina!  
  
Lina: - Me disseram que você estava na delegacia... O que houve?  
  
Sakura: - Bem... Uns ladrões quiseram me seqüestrar... Não sei porque...  
  
Lina arregala os olhos, espantada, corre até a amiga e checa se ela estava inteira.  
  
Lina: - Inacreditável! Você está inteirinha.  
  
Sakura: - Não... (mostrando a marca n pescoços). A faca, do homem que queria me levar, estava muito afiada, então fez um leve corte.  
  
Lina: - Meu Deus! Graças a ele você está bem! Estávamos preocupadas que você não aparecia, a pequena Lana principalmente. Ela sabia que você viria?  
  
Sakura: - Sabia sim.  
  
Lina: - Coitadinha! Você demorou tanto, ela chorou tanto com medo que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.  
  
Sakura (sentindo uma leve dor no peito. A pequena era muito emotiva): - Se desse eu iria agora mesmo vê-la, mas preciso dar minhas explicações à diretora.  
  
Lina: - Vá então! Mas não demore muito!  
  
Sakura: - Certo. (virando-se e voltando a andar.).  
  
Estava se sentindo mal por como a pequena deve ter se sentido. Perdera cedo de mais a mãe, e acabara se apegando a Sakura. Talvez tivesse pensado que havia perdido uma outra mãe, que era como ela sentia a Sakura. Queria entrar na sala dela, e enchê-la de beijinhos, mas não poderia.  
  
Entrando na sala da diretora, respira fundo, encarando aquela velha senhora.  
  
Sakura: - Desculpe-me pela demora, mas como eu disse eu estava na...  
  
Diretora: - Fique tranqüila, minha querida! Não há problema algum, você já me contou o que ocorreu, então pode ir para a sua sala, porque seus alunos estão à sua espera. Principalmente uma menininha pequena dos olhos vermelhos.  
  
Sakura (abrindo um tímido sorriso): - Sim, senhora...  
  
Faria o que a diretora havia mandado, iria correndo para sua salda encher a pequena de carinho. No fundo, ela se sentia como mãe de Lana, não conseguiria ficar longe dela. A não ser pelo pai. O que a final sentia por ele? O que sentira na hora em que ouvira a voz dele, enquanto o seqüestrador ameaçava a morte dela. Será que era ele? Não sabia ao certo, mas achava que não, já que ele não havia aparecido depois, e porque ele é um empresário muito trabalhador. Não tinha tempo livre, não em dia de semana, ainda mais durante a tarde. Mas sentira um imenso conforto, até mesmo com todo aquele medo, sentira um imenso conforto ao ouvir aquela voz.  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------- -----------------  
  
Será que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil assim?  
  
Naiumi: - Senhor Li! (vendo seu patrão passar por ela, em direção à sua sala).  
  
Li (parando de andar): - Fale.  
  
Naiume: - A senhorita Laika passou aqui, mas o senhor não estava, então ela...  
  
Li (friamente, era só o que faltava, Laika ir à procura dele, ainda bem que não estava lá na hora): - Se ligar, diga que não estou, que tirei férias! Não quero essa garota no meu pé. (entrando na sala).  
  
Naiume: - Mas senhor... (pensando) 'O que será que deve ter acontecido para ele ter voltado assim?' 'Acho que não gostará da surpresa'...  
  
Shaoran bate com força a porta, e sente seu ódio aumentar ao ver Laika sentada na sua mesa, usando um vestido curto vermelho sangue e bem decotado, com as pernas cruzadas [quase parecendo tudo, vacaaaa], o chamando com os olhos. Ótimo, seria preferível ter escutado o que Naiumi tinha à dizer.  
  
Shaoran (abrindo de novo a porta): - Vou contar até três, espero que você sai daqui.  
  
Laika: - Querido, como fala assim comigo! Vim aqui te fazer uma surpresinha, e é assim que você me trata? (descruzando as pernas) Pensei que fosse gostar. (saindo de cima da mesa e se caminhando até ele, rebolando).  
  
Shaoran (virando o rosto, sem olhar para ela): - Um...  
  
Laika (apoiando-se no ombro dele): - E o amor gostoso que havia me prometido?! (brincando com o cabelo dele).  
  
Shaoran: - Dois... (desviando seu olhar até sua mesa, sentindo o sangue ferver, afasta Laika de seu corpo, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos, incrédulo): - Onde está o porta retratos que estava em cima da minha mesa?  
  
Laika: - Aquela velharia? Está na lixeira! Aquela garota da foto tem cara de vaca não assumida.  
  
Shaoran (indo até a lixeira buscar o porta retratos): - Diz isso só porque ela é uma garota normal, e você que é a vaca. (pegando o porta retratos entre as mãos, admirando a foto. Como Sakura era linda, abrindo um leve sorriso)  
  
Aquela foto havia sido tirada na festa de boas vindas para Nakuru. Nela estavam apenas Sakura sentada no sofá de Eriol, e Lana sentada no colo de Sakura. As duas pessoas que ele mais amava naquela vida, além de sua mãe e suas irmãs, que estavam em outro porta retrato que continuava em cima da mesa.  
  
Shaoran (fechando o sorriso ao voltar sua atenção à Laika): - Ainda não compreendeste que não a quero? E ainda tem a ousadia de jogar fora um porta retratos meu? Saia já da minha sala! (apontando para a porta).  
  
Laika (batendo o pé): - Não saio! Você terá que me dar o que me prometeu.  
  
Li larga o porta retratos em cima da mesa e sai ele, da sala.  
  
Laika: - Li! (berrando) Volte aqui!  
  
Porque a expressão dele houvera suavizado ao ver a foto daquela garota? Vai até a mesa dele, olhando bem a foto da menina. Então era ela quem tivera se metido no caminho dela no início de tudo? Belo trabalho o dela, conquistando a filha primeiro, e logo o pai também. Pois bem! Aquela garota, não importa quem a final ela era, pagaria por ter estragado seus planos, e pagaria muito caro.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Até que em fim! Foi um parto fazer esse cap! Meu deus, e nem saiu grandes coisas! Bem, só terá novas atualizações em agosto, pois estou partindo em viagem essa sexta! Beijinhus!!!  
  
P.S.: FILHAAAAAA, desculpa pela enrolação com o capítulo! Desculpa mesmo bebê! E obrigada por ter dado uma revisada nele!!!  
  
Comentando...  
  
Carol: - Ta lembrada Carol? A basuca bem básica?! Pena que você viajou e só vai ler o cap quando voltar ¬¬...tudo bem! Você vai estar nu meu casamento!! Beijinus!  
  
Lan Ayath: Aqui a continuação Lan!!! Nhá, obrigada por estar acompanhando a minha fic, beijinhus!  
  
Nanda Dark Kagura: Ei! Gente nova -Ebaaaaa.. Nhai, obrigada pelos elogios, e o que mais importa é você estar gostando! Beijinhus!  
  
B166ER: Bem Rafaela, nós já discutimos esse troço de 'seu' Legolas. Você foi traída, tanto que ele já teve até filha comigo! =D Pula pra outra! Sai que ele á meu!! Hhahaha, quando eu fugir com o meu Lucas, você fica com ele, ta?! Beijinhus!  
  
RubbyMoon: Nhai Rubby, ainda bem que você ta começando a me acompanhar! Estarei esperando suas reviews, posso contar com isso fowfa?! Nhai, bju!!  
  
murdering-cute: A historinha a baixo é o pedido uma das minha fugas! Hhahahaha, nessa, meu noivado! Uhul!!!! Nhai! Brigado por acompanhar minha fic, ção  
  
Gandalf: - Ah! A viajante dos mundos. Olá, pequena, quem são estes que te acompanham?  
  
Butterfly: - Meus pais. Senhor Felipe Kai, e senhora Yoruki Hiiragizawa.  
  
Gandalf: (Sorrindo) Muito prazer. Apareceram em uma hora bastante apropriada, estamos comemorando a derrota de Sauron.  
  
Butterfly: - E daqui a pouco, o meu casamento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (com os olhinhos brilhantes).  
  
Legolas (cochichando): - Sua mãe ainda não sabe de nada...  
  
Yoruki (hipnotizada com as palavras macias de Gandalf).  
  
Felipe: Er... Querida, está tudo bem?  
  
Yoruki (balançando a cabeça): Está tudo ótimo!!... (encarando o mago Branco com um sorriso encantado)... Sr. Gandalf, eu sou sua grande fã... Sempre adorei as histórias que meu pai contava a seu respeito...  
  
Butterfly (cochichando): - Papai vai sair perdendo nessa.  
  
Legolas: - Ainda bem que ela não reparou no que você havia dito.  
  
Gandalf: - Fã? Ora, vamos, não há motivo para tanto. Eu sou um simples conselheiro.  
  
Butterfly (olhando de relance para a mãe que estava hipnotizada, depois voltando para o seu querido elfo): - Deixa de ser covarde e me pede em casamento para ela!  
  
Legolas: - Deixe a sua mãe conversar com o Gandalf.  
  
Butterfly (cruzando os braços): - Covarde!  
  
Yoruki (se acalmando): Eu sou Yoruki Hiiragizawa, meu pai foi um dos guardiões da predestinada ao amuleto...  
  
Gandalf (pensativo): - Amuleto? Seria por acaso o meu velho amigo Eriol?  
  
Yoruki (sorrindo lindamente): Sim! (olhando para o Felipe) Ele se lembra do meu pai!!! (dando pulinhos animados).  
  
Butterfly (dando outro tapa na testa): - Mamãe parece uma criança!  
  
Felipe (gota).  
  
Yoruki (sem prestar atenção): - Deixa só eu contar para o papai que eu conheci o Grande Gandalf!!!  
  
Butterfly: - Mãe, está calminha agora?  
  
Yoruki (olhando estranhamente para a filha): E porque eu estaria nervosa??  
  
Butterfly: - Vai logo Legolas!  
  
Legolas: - Senhora Hiiragizawa, venho aqui pedir a mão de sua filha em casamento.  
  
Butterfly: - Gandalf, me arranja um padre antes que ela diga não!  
  
Yoruki (encarando Legolas): Não!... Eu nem o conheço direito, rapaz!... Antes de casar tem que namorar, sabia!!!  
  
Butterfly: - Manhê, eu namoro ele faz tempo sabia...  
  
Gandalf: - Ora, deixe de formalidade, bela senhora. Vejo que estes jovens aqui formam um belo par.  
  
Butterfly: - Viu mãe! O Gandalf concorda! E papai também, não é pai?  
  
Felipe: (piscando) Hein? Eu? Ah, sim filha, claro...   
  
Butterfly: - Viu mãe!  
  
Felipe: (Cutucando o Legolas): Qual foi a pergunta?  
  
Legolas (cochichando): - Se o senhor concordava em eu me casar com sua filha.  
  
Yoruki (pensativa): Hum... Não sei, não!!... Ainda acho muito precipitado... (desviando o olhar para o Gandalf que sorria sabiamente) Acho que está tudo bem, mas a festa vai ser no nosso mundo...  
  
Felipe: - Ah sim... Bem... Agora que eu já falei não tem como voltar atrás....  
  
Legolas: - Por mim, tudo bem.  
  
Butterfly: - Tudo bem? Só se eu tiver uma tiara bonitinha que nem a da Arwen!  
  
Yoruki (ameaçando se afastar): - Ah, não tem problema, eu posso pegar a tiara dela para você!!!! (sendo segura por um braço).  
  
Butterfly: - Não delira, mamãe!  
  
Yoruki: - Ué, você não queria aquela tiara??  
  
Butterfly: - Mãe, eu quero uma igual, não a dela! (cutucando seu noivo) Vá buscar uma para mim!  
  
Yoruki (despertando): Ah, sim... Claro!  
  
Butterfly (dando pulinhos de alegria): - Eu vou casar!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoruki (cochichando para o Fê): - Quero só ver se o orelha pontudas ali vai conseguir passar pelo Teste do Touya... (comentou, suspirando).  
  
Felipe (cochichando para Yoru): E alguém lá consegue passar no teste do Touya? '  
  
Fim!!!! Aguardem meu reencontro com meu antigo amor, meu pré noivado, casamento e Fuga!!! HAHAHAHHAHA  
  
Beijinhus!!! 


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18  
  
Naiumi: - Senhor Li, aonde vais?  
  
Li (saindo da sala de espera): - Embora daqui. Volto só amanhã.  
  
Laika (saindo do escritório, indignada): - Onde ele pensa que vai!  
  
Naiumi (voltando sua atenção ao computador em cima de sua mesa): - Não sei senhora Yeda.  
  
Laika (em tom de voz grave): - Senhorita!  
  
Naiumi: - Desculpe-me...  
  
Laika: - Corta essa! (pensativa) Quem é a garota dos cabelos cor de mel e olhos verdes que está na foto do porta-retratos do Shaoran?  
  
Naiumi: - Ah, a senhorita Kinomoto. É a babá de Lana, veio uma vez aqui visitar o senhor Li a pedidos da pequena que queria entregar um presente para o pai.  
  
Laika: - E o que era o presente?  
  
Naiumi: - Não sei senhora.  
  
Laika (berrando): - SENHORITA, sua anta!(saindo enfurecida da sala).  
  
As ofensas de Laika não faziam diferença para ela. Nunca fora muito com a cara dela, e a chamava de senhora só para irritá-la por sempre a destratar.  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------  
  
Mais tarde, na casa de Li, Sakurava falava com sua prima pelo celular, contando o ocorrido mais cedo, enquanto desenhava com Lana.  
  
Sakura: - É sério, Tomoyo. Fiquei desesperada, mas agora estou bem, não se preocupe. Sim, tinham mais dois homens, eu me lembro. Contei para o policial, o descrevendo para fazerem um retrato falado dos outros dois. Calma, Tomoyo! Não te contei do Takashi antes, porque não tinha necessidade.  
  
Lana (levantando-se rapidamente do chão): - PAI!!! (correndo para abraçar o pai que estava logo atrás do sofá).  
  
Sakura: - Mas foi ele quem me salvou. (virando-se e vendo-o) Vou desligar, Tomoyo, Shaoran chegou. Beijos.  
  
Shaoran (dando um longo abraço e um beijo carinhoso em sua filha): - Olá, filhinha.  
  
Sakura (levantando-se do chão, com um doce sorriso no rosto): - Olá, Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran (seguindo até a escada): - Vou tomar um banho. (fingindo não ter escutado nada).  
  
Escutou-a dizer 'mas foi ele que me salvou', e sabia que isso era relacionado ao garoto que a estava abraçando. Aquela cena lhe dava muita dor, e raiva dela, mas só por alguns instantes. Fecha a porta de seu quarto, trancando-a com chave. Separa a roupa que colocaria depois. Tapa o buraco da banheira, ligando a água, deixando a banheira encher, volta para seu quarto e liga o som. Afrouxando a gravata, então ouve o locutor anunciar a próxima música.  
  
Locutor: - Agora, após muitos pedidos, tocaremos Quase um segundo, dos Paralamas do sucesso.  
  
Sabia que música era aquela, o que lhe doía muito. Tira o resto da roupa, voltando para o banheiro. Escutava a melodia inicial pensando no que estava tinha acontecido.  
  
-------------------------------------------Flash back------------------------------------------  
  
Takashi (enquanto Sakura o soltava, brincando): - E eu que iria te ligar para combinarmos... (sorrindo).  
  
Sakura (enxugando o rosto com a manga da blusa): - Então, combinemos agora mesmo! (fitando-o com um leve sorriso no rosto).  
  
Takashi: - Destinozinho engraçado esse, que nos prega peças...  
  
Sakura (sem graça): - Obrigada por me salvar! (dando um beijo em seu rosto de agradecimento).  
  
----------------------------------------Fim do flash--------------------------------------------  
  
Preferia acreditar que aquilo era relacionado à qualquer coisa menos que eles dois iriam sair juntos. Isso não! Já não lhe bastava aquele garoto roubar-lhe a fama de 'salvador'. Entrando na banheira.  
  
'Eu queria ver no escuro do mundo onde está tudo o que você quer pra me transformar no que te agrada'  
  
Faria de tudo para ela gostar dele, a amava de mais, a queria para ele. Será que era pedir de mais?  
  
'Quais são as cores e as coisas pra te prender?'  
  
Queria ser dela, do mesmo jeito que a queria para si.  
  
'Eu tive um sonho ruim e acordei chorando, por isso eu te liguei.'  
  
Tudo parecia ser um pesadelo para ele.  
  
'Será que você ainda pensa em mim?  
  
Será que você ainda pensa?'  
  
Shaoran (pensando): - Será que ela pensa em mim? Não... Antes ela só tinha em mente o Hyo, agora deve ser aquele garoto. Maldito, porque foi aparecer ali para estragar meus planos?  
  
'Às vezes te odeio por quase um segundo, depois te amo mais'  
  
Shaoran (pensando): - Como ela podia chorar nos braços dele um dia, e no outro sair com um outro garoto? Mas ela não tinha culpa, ela sabia que teria que esquecer o ex. está apenas tentando seguir a vida.  
  
'Teus pêlos, teu gosto, teu rosto, tudo que não me deixa em paz'  
  
Shaoran (pensando): - Preferia não lembrar que ela estava lá em baixo, na sua casa. Tinha que se segurar para não enchê-la de beijos.  
  
'Quais são as cores e as coisas, pra te prender?'  
  
Shaoran (pensando): - O que faço para te ter?  
  
'Eu tive um sonho ruim e acordei chorando, por isso eu te liguei '  
  
Shaoran (pensando): - Será que é de mais sofrer assim?  
  
'Será que você ainda pensa em mim?  
  
Será que você ainda pensa?'  
  
Será que um dia você vai pensar em mim como eu penso em você?  
  
'Às vezes te odeio por quase um segundo, depois te amo mais'  
  
Shaoran (pensando): - Não quero mais sentir esse desgosto, meu coração sabe que você não é essa pessoa ruim que a minha cabeça diz que tu és.  
  
'Teus pêlos, teu gosto, teu rosto, tudo que não me deixa em paz '  
  
Shaoran: - Estou ficando louco.  
  
'Quais são as cores e as coisas pra te prender?  
  
Eu tive um sonho ruim e acordei chorando, por isso eu te liguei'  
  
Shaoran (encostando a cabeça na beirada da banheira): - Não sei mais o que faço sem ter você.  
  
'Será que você ainda pensa em mim?  
  
Será que você ainda pensa?'  
  
Shaoran (pensando): - Será que você pensa em mim?  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------  
  
Uma jovem moça dos cabelos loiros encontrava-se sentada na mesa de uma lanchonete, pensativa. Um outro jovem a reconhece de longe, aproximando-se dela.  
  
Garoto: - Maninha! (em tom alto e alegre).  
  
Garota (olhando torto para ele): - Some daqui.  
  
Garoto: - Que isso, Laika! Faz tempo que não nos vemos, não vai ao menos cumprimentar seu meio irmão?  
  
Laika: - Preferia que você não existisse! Irrita-me!  
  
Garoto (puxando uma cadeira, sentando-se à mesa com ela): - Você vive de mau humor, a culpa não é minha.  
  
Laika: - Estou falando sério, Takashi!  
  
Takashi (largando sua mochila em cima da mesa): - Só saio se você me disser o porque de estar me destratando assim!  
  
Laika: - É assunto meu!  
  
Takashi: - Uhn... Legal, então vou te fazer companhia pelo resto do dia. (brincalhão).  
  
Laika (trincando os dentes): - Me recuso a te contar!  
  
Takashi: - Como será que o papai está... (insinuando ir com ela para casa).  
  
Laika (fechando o punho): - Não se atreva.  
  
Takashi: - Só diga uma palavra, já é o bastante.  
  
Laika: - Deixa de ser enxerido! (vendo-o a ignorar) Foi o Li.  
  
Takashi: - Quer dizer que a senhorita 'eu sou a maior' foi dispensada por um homem? Apresente-me à ele, pois já o admiro por ser o único inteligente até hoje!  
  
Laika (dando um cascudo): - Cala a boca, idiota! Ele não me dispensou, só que uma garota foi mais rápida do que eu, enlaçando-o.  
  
Takashi (levantando-se da cadeira): - Parte para outro.  
  
Laika (estranhando): - Ei! Onde pensa que vai?  
  
Takashi: - Vou embora, ué! Já sei o que eu queria saber!  
  
Laika: - Senta essa sua bunda gorda aí! Agora que me fez falar, vai escutar tudinho!  
  
Takashi: - Olha, Laika, se você está com ódio de uma menina só por ela ser melhor do que você, eu não posso fazer nada. Além do mais, tenho que estudar.  
  
Laika: - Você vai me ajudar a descobrir quem é essa vaca!  
  
Takashi: - Lamento muito Laika, o problema é seu, e não meu.  
  
Pega a mochila de cima da mesa, mais um dos zíperes estava um pouco aberto, fazendo um pedaço de papel cair no chão bem próximo ao pé de sua irmã.  
  
Laika se abaixa um pouco pegando o papel.  
  
Laika (boquiaberta): - Ki-kinomo...  
  
Takashi: - Para de gaguejar! Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto!  
  
Laika (amassando o papel, de raiva): - De onde você conhece essa vaca?  
  
Takashi (puxando o papel das mãos dela): - Mais cuidado com as coisas dos outros! E não a chame assim, você nem a conhece!  
  
Laika: - Uma pira... Uma garota de cabelo cor de mel e olhos verdes. (cruzando os braços).  
  
Takashi: - A conhece de onde?  
  
Laika: - Ela é a vaca que me roubou o Li! (exaltada).  
  
Takashi: - Eu não sabia que ela tinha namorado, pelo o que me informei, ela está sozinha.  
  
Laika: - E se informou porque?  
  
Takashi corando ao se lembrar do beijo que ela deu no rosto dele.  
  
Laika: - Vai me dizer que você está gostando dela?  
  
Takashi: - Não! A conheci hoje mesmo.  
  
Laika: - É mesmo uma vaca, já te deu até o telefone. Já arranjou seu final de semana à noite, não é? (debochando).  
  
Takashi: - Não! Ela faz teatro comigo, e o telefone é para marcarmos ensaios.  
  
Laika: - Não quero saber! Você vai conquistar essa garota e tirar ela do meu caminho.  
  
Takashi: - Não me sujeito a você. Não vou fazer isso com uma garota que nem tem culpa de um empresário muito cobiçado está apaixonado por ela, afinal, a beleza dela é superior à sua, já que ela não é vulgar. Fora a douçura...  
  
Laika: - Já chega! (batendo na mesa).  
  
Takashi: - É, chega mesmo. Tchau para você. (dando às costas e indo embora).  
  
Laika (gritando): - TAKASHI! [ta faltando um 'vou contar tudo pro papai' hehehehe..mimada ela]  
  
----------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura (batendo na porta do quarto de Li): - Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran ouve a voz dela, e sente o coração doer. Termina de enxugar seu cabelo, colocando a blusa logo em seguida. Seria agora que ele começaria a tratá-la como uma outra babá qualquer.  
  
Sakura (batendo mais uma vez na porta): - Shao... (ele abre a porta).  
  
Shaoran: - Kinomoto... (a vendo com um olhar triste).  
  
Sakura (contendo a dor): - Eu vou para casa, tudo bem para você?  
  
Shaoran: - Não! (preocupado) O que há contigo, Sakura?  
  
Sakura (virando o rosto): - Nada...  
  
Shaoran (abraçando-a): - Sakura, você não me engana.  
  
Sakura (evitando corresponder o abraço): - Não é nada.  
  
Shaoran: - Certo. (não a deixando escapar).  
  
Sakura: - Me solta, Shaoran!  
  
Shaoran: - Não solto. A mim você não engana. Eu sei que você não está bem, e não a deixarei ir assim para casa.  
  
Sakura começa a chorar. Como ele conseguia ser tão atencioso assim?  
  
Shaoran: - Não precisa falar nada, só não comprima seus sentimentos. Chore, pequena flor, tudo que tem para chorar. (sentindo-a o abraçar) O que há, florzinha?  
  
Sakura: - Eu, eu não sei... Era tanta dor que eu tava sentindo...  
  
Shaoran (com voz doce): - Não comprima mais seus sentimentos, se não acabará mais uma vez assim. (lembrando da cena que viu dela com um garoto, comprimindo, ele, a dor) Porque não o tenta esquecer com outro.  
  
Sakura (gaguejando): - Não... Não é certo. Só me envolverei com outro homem se eu gostar dele.  
  
Shaoran (pegando o rosto dela entre as mãos, aliviado com as palavras dela): - Então se deixe apaixonar por outro.  
  
Sakura o olha no fundo dos olhos, parando de chorar, encontrando naquele olhar um lugar para repousar sua alma.  
  
Sakura (hipnotizada, pensando): - 'Me beija, Shaoran, me beija...'  
  
Shaoran a afasta de seu corpo, não agüentava mais olhar para aquele olhar tristonho sem se sentir mal.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Demorei. Mas postei, deve estar cheio de erro, já que ninguém pode revisar pra mim... ='[  
  
Comentando.  
  
Miaka: Oi oi! Será que alguém se esqueceu, que por mais que esse meu Shaoran esteja mais fofo, ele é orgulhoso? Hhehehe, ela não vai saber tão cedo. Beijinhus, obrigada pela review.  
  
Nanda Dark Kagura: Nhai, não precisa exagerar né... Mas o pior foi a minha demora com a atualização -.-'...Sorry. ehehhe.. Beijinhus, obrigada pela review!  
  
Mokona: Filhota, volta com essa net! Eu preciso de você pra dar uma revisada nas minahs fics, sem você eu to perdida.. =S.. Ma slogo eu direi quem mandou seqüestrar a Sakurinha.. =D..Beijinus!  
  
RubbyMoon: Nossa, que bom que você conseguiu! Hhehehe... E obrigada pela dica, vou tentar começar a por em prática. Sem cenas de amor, pára! Hehehhehe...vou torturar ele muito ainda! Hahhahahaha... Beijinhus, até próxima.  
  
MeRRy-aNNe: Mamusca, pára de drama! ¬¬ Nessa fic você também não deixou review! Vai lá ver de novo! ¬¬ Esquecida, depois fica d drama ¬¬... Hahhahaha, mas ti amu mesmo assim! Beijinhus mamusca. E sem bejo! Ahahahah  
  
Lan Ayath: Então me mate, porque eu judiei mais ainda! -.-' Nhai, obrigada pela review, logo eu arrumo as coisas entre eles! =D  
  
Carol Higurashi Li: - Oiiii, ainda bem que você voltou né! Você tinha que ver o que a Yoru disse que ia fazer com a Laika..hahaha...  
  
Yoruki (invadindo o escritório de Li com um lança chamas nas mãos, vendo Shaoran se levantar e a mulher galinácia cair sentada no chão): Hahahahaha (rindo como louca) Eu encontrei você, penosa!!... Vou finalmente poder ter frango frito pro jantar... (e sai correndo atrás da mulher que começou a correr em círculos pelo escritório)  
  
Mas eu não quero comer carne de Laika não... Eca, deve ser muito ruim! =D E nhá, me senti honrada com isso que você disse de fic preferida... deixou uma criança feliz..hehhheh..Beijinhus, até a próxima.  
  
Bem, desculpe-me pelos pequenos comentários, mas o meu dia foi uma MERDA bem grande, aí tava um pouco sem cabeça, fora a inspiração né.. nhai.. Na próxima eu melhoro. Beijinhus! 


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

Sakura (hipnotizada, pensando): - 'Me beija, Shaoran, me beija...'

Shaoran a afasta de seu corpo, não agüentava mais olhar para aquele olhar tristonho sem se sentir mal.

Shaoran (dando as costas a ela, entrando no quarto): - Vou colocar uns sapatos e já te deixo em casa...

Sakura (despertando, em voz baixa): - Não...precisa...

----------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------

O vento soprava forte lá fora, ouvia claramente o barulho dele farfalhando as folhas das árvores. Naquela manhã havia acordado com o som de um galho de árvore arranhando o vidro da janela de seu quarto. A frase que repetira várias vezes na noite anterior, mentalmente, não saia da cabeça juntamente com o ocorrido no momento. Até mesmo sem ele saber o queela havia pensado, sentia-se constrangida. O que a fizera implorar por um beijo de seu próprio patrão? Não era certo aquilo. O modo no qual houvera imaginado aquele beijo naquele mesmo momento em que o pedia. Não era certo! Ele era seu patrão! Conquistara a amizade dele, mas aquilo não era tudo... sentia precisar de algo mais.

Voz: - Acho que hoje vai chover... e muito... Não acha, Sakura? (chamando a atenção da prima que se mantivera pensativa desda noite anterior, sem mencionar muitas palavras)

Penteava calmamente seus cabelos, sentada em sua cama, olhando pela a janela o balançar das folhas das árvores. Sonhando acordada.

Sakura (deixando a escova repousar em cima da cama, desperta correndo seu olhar até a moça que lhe dirigira a palavra): - O tempo fechou... Li no jornal que o tempo mudaria bruscamente por causa de uma frente fria.

Tomoyo (fitando a prima, desconfiada do jeito estranho em que ela se encontrava): - Tome mais cuidado então, Sakura, já que para todo local que você vai é à pé. Leve um guarda-chuva, viu?

Sakura (levantando-se da cama): - Certo, Tomoyo. Agora vamos terminar de nos vestir se não perderemos o desjejum.

Tomoyo: - Estranho ter acordado cedo... (tentando fazê-la contar sobre o que a fazia pensar tanto).

Sakura: - Foi o barulho do galho dessa árvore aí (apontando para a janela, emburrada).

Já não lhe bastava aquelas 'coisas' todas na sua cabeça, e ainda tinha que agüentar o ranger irritante do galho arranhando o vidro da janela.

Tomoyo (olhando para a janela): - É, mas você nunca foi de reclamar dela... (percebendo que ela estava tentando fugir do assunto real. Escondendo-lhe algo)

Sakura: - Eu gosto dela, mas não quando você tenta dormir e ela não te deixa... (insistindo naquela conversa. Por mais que esse não fosse o motivo real, estava realmente emburrada por causa da árvore).

Tomoyo (percebendo que não iria arrancar-lhe nada): - Pára de reclamar e vá se vestir! (apontando para o armário).

Sakura (indo até o armário): - Já vou, já vou...

----------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------

Voz: - Sakura!!!

As aulas já haviam acabado naquele dia, e, naquela tarde, Sakura não iria trabalhar na creche. Ela queria ter um emprego fixo lá, já que gostava muito daquele lugar. Não tinha um emprego que mais a satisfizesse do que aquele, além do de babá da Lana. Mas no momento era só uma professora substituta. Suspira tristemente ao se lembrar daquilo.

Direcionava-se ao restaurante da faculdade para almoçar sozinha, já que Tomoyo havia combinado de almoçar com Eriol, sairia da faculdade direto para o centro da cidade, onde o encontraria num restaurante e de lá iria cada um para o seu trabalho.

Voz (correndo até Sakura, alcançando-a): - Sakura...

Sakura (parando de caminhar, volta-se para trás): - Olá, Takashi...(forçando um sorriso)

Takashi: - Oi... vamos ensaiar hoje, então? (indo direto ao assunto)

Sakura: - Claro! Depois do almoço, certo?

Takashi: - Isso mesmo! (diz animado para o 'encontro').

Sakura: - Tudo bem. Só vou almoçar e tomar um banho, então te encontro no auditório.

Takashi: - Até lá! (tomando seu rumo dando meia volta)

Sakura (vendo-o se afastar correndo): - Até lá...

Estava com muita dor de cabeça, fora o sono pesado. Queria ter conseguido dormir melhor, mas não conseguia entender o que passara em sua mente na noite anterior, tanto que lembrou e relembrou várias vezes 'aquilo' enquanto 'dormia'. Ela sabia, ou pelo menos achava, não gostar de Shaoran. Era o grosso do Hyo que morava em seu coração. Tanto que sofria por ele. Era muito frustrante aquilo. Por que ela não podia gostar de um homem bom como o Shaoran? Porque ele não iria querer nada com uma babá, já que era muito importante.

Sakura (em tom desanimado de voz, para si): - Por que não posso esquecê-lo? Por que tenho que sofrer por alguém que me traiu e quer me ver na pior? (balança a cabeça de leve para espantar os pensamentos antes que aquilo acabasse com seu dia) Talvez eu idealize demais... (suspira).

Arregala de leve os olhos. Isso tudo era um tanto óbvio demais, por que não percebera antes? Sofria por idealizar demais, e não por gostar do Hyo. Iludira-se com a imagem falsa dele, vendo o homem de seus sonhos nele. Mas, no fundo, sabia que ele não tinha nada em comum com seu 'príncipe encantando'.

Sentia a vontade de pular e gritar para o mundo inteiro que não o amava. Parecia que havia sido tirado um enorme pesode seu coração que antes batia com dificuldades, já que o que proporcionava a maior dor a ela era aquele 'peso' quando o coração batia. Agora estava livre, com o coração livre de dores e sofrimentos.

----------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------

Eram quase três horas da tarde e nada de Sakura aparecer. Aquilo lhe parecia estranho, não por saber ver a hora, já que não sabia, seu relógio de pulso era digital, mas por já ter passado muito tempo desda hora do almoço e nada dela aparecer. Parando de pintar, olha para o desenho que estava fazendo com ela deitada na cama e Sakura ao seu lado, sentada em uma cadeira com um livro em mãos. Pela folha toda haviam vários corações pintados de rosa. A cor do amor universal, como Sakura havia ensinado para ela.

----------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------

Sakura voltava silenciosamente da cozinha, se pôs atrás de Lana sem que ela percebesse.

Sakura (tentando ver o que ela desenhava): - Deixa de surpresas, vai... Diz-me o que estás a desenhar!!!

Lana (escondendo o desenho): - Não! Eu ainda não terminei.

Sakura (deixando o copo de suco que trazia para Lana em cima da mesa, ao lado do estojo da pequena): - Mas eu vi uma porção de corações! Tão novinha e já apaixonada por alguém?

Lana (corando): - Não! Eu tava desenhando o papai!

Sakura (agachando-se, ficando à altura dela): - Por que não pinta os corações de rosas ao em vez de vermelhos?

Lana (olhando para o desenho que escondia de baixo de si): - Coração não é vermelho? (virando o rosto e fitando Sakura).

Sakura: - Bem... As cores representam certas coisas. O vermelho é o amor de paixão; o rosa é o amor universal, que você sente pelo seu pai, família e amiguinhos... O verde é sorte...(continuando a explicar)

-------------------------------------------fim do Flashback-------------------------------------------

Será que sua verdadeira mãe seria tão atenciosa como sua babá? Nunca teria a chance de saber a resposta. Até mesmo sendo ainda tão nova, sabia que seu pai tratava Sakura diferente das outras mulheres. Que por acaso, a pequena Lana não gostou de nenhuma delas. Todas um tanto artificiais, com a cara pintada (maquiagem), e algumas com um cheiro (perfume) que a fazia tossir de tão enjoativo e forte que era. Adoravam apertar a Lana todinha e falar com ela como se fosseuma criança de 5 meses. Já tinha 4 anos, não falava mais como uma débil. Como sabia disso? Antes ia trabalhar com seu pai, então via as 'figuras' com as quais seu pai se metia. Era vergonhoso. Sorte seu pai as dispensar rapidinho, sendo extremamente grosso. Era impressionante como ele fazia questão de afastar as mulheres que se aproximavam dele, a não ser uma. Até o dia em que conhecera Sakura, ele não havia tratado mulher alguma bem, a não ser Naiumi, a secretária. Mas, mesmo assim, não era a mesma coisa. Era muito perceptiva, e queria que aquele pedido pudesse se realizar.

----------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------

Sakura (vendo-a pegando a folha de papel que sentara em cima para Sakura não ver): - Eu sabia que você iria acabar me revelando.

Lana (em tom de súplica): - Não conta pro papai.

Sakura: - Não se preocupe à toa. Ele não vai saber de nada! Mas... Posso ver o desenho, agora?

Lana: - Pode. (esticando o braço com o papel na mão). É eu, você e o papai no parque.

Sakura (pegando o papel, com um doce sorriso no rosto): - Somos, querida. Diz-se, 'Somos eu, você e o papai.'.

Rapidamente tem sua expressão facial substituída por uma vermelhidão extrema.

Eram exatamente as pessoas que Lana havia dito, no dia que havia acontecido...

Sakura com seus lábios quase tocando nos de Shaoran e Lana escondida atrás da árvore. Na realidade, no que havia ocorrido, Lana não estava ali. Mas aquilo mostrava o quão observadora era a menina.

Sakura (envergonhada): - Esconde bem para o seu pai não ver...

Lana: - Mas eu vou dar pra ele, só que é surpresa.

Sakura: - Ah, querida, por que não fazer um outro desenho para ele? (tentando convencer ela).

Lana: - Porque eu queria que a gente fosse uma família...

Sakura (ainda mais vermelha): - Querida...

Lana (olhando-a com seus olhinhos brilhantes de súplica): - Por que você não pode ser minha mãe?

Sakura (enrolada): - Você teria a sua mãe se ela não tivesse falecido... Mas ainda tem seu pai que te ama muito! (tentando se desenrolar).

Lana (tristonha): - Não é a mesma coisa... (abrindo um leve sorriso esperançoso) Você quer ser minha nova mãe? (inocente).

Sakura (sentindo o coração acelerar com a idéia): - Existem coisas acima disso, querida.

Lana: - Como assim?

Sakura: - Isso não depende só de mim! (pensando) 'Isso mesmo! Agora torce para ela não comentar nada disso com Shaoran, e se comentar, que ele não queira nada contigo, se não estará frita com a pequena no teu pé para você ser a mãe dela. Mas eu gosto dela...só que as coisas não são bem assim...'

-------------------------------------------fim do Flashback-------------------------------------------

Queria, sinceramente, que Sakura fosse sua nova mãe. Todos seus amiguinhos tinham uma, nem que fosse separada do pai, mas tinha. Ela não tinha... Talvez se falasse com seu pai tivesse a chance de tê-la como sua nova mãe.

Levantando-se de sua mesa e vai até a da professora com a folha de papel em mãos.

Professora (vendo a pequena parada em frente à sua mesa): - Já terminou, Lana? (Lana balança a cabeça negativamente) O que houve, então?

Lana: - A tia Sakura não vem?

Professora: - Não, querida, hoje quem veio fui eu. Não está feliz por isso?

Lana: - Não é isso...é que eu queria dar o desenho para ela.

Professora: - Você pode entregar quando ela vier te buscar.

Lana: - Mas é que o desenho vai ficar com a senhora.

Professora (em voz baixa só para Lana ouvir): - Façamos assim, você termina, me mostra, eu dou a nota e você dá para a Sakura. Certo?

Lana (abrindo um enorme sorriso): - Obrigada professora.

Professora: - Mas não espalha viu, guardemos isso como nosso segredinho.

A pequena consente com a professora e volta para o seu lugar para terminar o desenho e fazer como proposto por ela.

----------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------

O tempo parecia não passar. Estava um tédio tudo aquilo, às vezes chegava a pensar que passar a tarde inteira resolvendo problemas da empresa, assinando e lendo contratos, era menos tedioso do que não fazer nada ao dia inteiro, sentado em uma cadeira, em um escritório fechado e vazio. Ao menos, ocupado, o tempo parecia passar mais rápido. Sorte ser o presidente da empresa, então poderia ir embora mais cedo. Sorte também de seu primo não ter ido perturbá-lo naquele dia. É, aquele cara chato que vive pegando no seu pé com relação à...

Shaoran (reclinando-se na cadeira): - Mulheres... (suspirando desanimadamente ao lembra-se de Sakura, aquela que não deixava seus sonhos e sua cabeça em paz.).

A porta de sua sala é empurrada inesperadamente, batendo com força na parede e fazendo Shaoran cair da cadeira com o susto.

Kode (com um sorriso imenso no rosto): - Primo!

Shaoran levantando-se usando de apoio a mesa.

Kode (aproximando-se de Shaoran, em passos largos): - Não nos falamos ontem, quais são as novidades?

Shaoran (se sentando na cadeira): - Novidade? nenhuma...

Kode (se sentando na outra cadeira, do outro lado da mesa de Li): - Deixe de ser mal humorado, conte-me!

Shaoran (suspirando): - O que você quer saber?

Kode: - Da babá, lógico!

Shaoran (erguendo uma das sobrancelhas): - Deixa de ser enxerido!

Kode: - Ah, Shao! Não guarde segredos de mim, conte-me tudo!!! Eu sei que você foi ao parque com ela...

Shaoran (estranhando seu primo saber disso): - E como...

Kode: - Pára com isso, Shao! Conte-me logo!

Shaoran (pensando): - 'Cara chato! Ou eu conto ou ele não larga do meu pé.' (coçando a cabeça vendo que não teria outra saída.) Certo...

Shaoran começa a contar como foi aquele final de semana com ela, e cada vez mais que ele contava, mais o Kode tinha a vontade de esganar o primo por ser tão lento assim por ter perdido tantas oportunidades e em insistir de ser amigo dela.

Kode (sem encarar o primo, dá um forte soco na mesa, revoltado): - Shaoran... Como que você consegue ser tão idiota assim? (diz com fúria).

Shaoran (assustado): - Kode, você está bem?

Kode (se controlando para não falar umas poucas e boas para Li): - Shaoran...

Shaoran (levantando-se da cadeira, tentando se afastar do primo que estava se mostrando nada normal): - Kode???

Kode (levantando a cabeça olhando-o com os olhos em chamas): - Como você consegue?

Shaoran: - Kode, relaxa, você está me assustando!

Kode: - Você vai agora naquela creche!

Shaoran (arqueando as sobrancelhas): - O quê?

Kode: - Você entendeu muito bem! Está vendo aquela porta (apontando para ela)? Saia por ela agora, e só volte aqui se tiver falado com ela.

Shaoran (batendo com força as duas mãos em cima da mesa): - E quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens?

Kode (olhando-o com desdém): - Vou contar até 3!

Shaoran (pegando seu paletó que houvera deixado no encosto da cadeira, coloca-o): - Tchau, Kode. (se direcionando para a porta).

Olhando Shaoran se afastar, Kode abre um sorriso vitorioso.

Naiumi: - Já vais, senhor Li. (vendo-o parar em frente à sua mesa).

Li (fala em voz baixa para que Kode não o escute): - Vou sim, até amanhã.

Kode (lembrando-se que seu primo nunca fora de dar importância à suas 'ordens', grita de dentro da sala de Li): - Volte aqui, Shaoran Li!

Shaoran corre para fora da sala até os elevadores, onde aperta todos os botões várias vezes, desesperado.

Kode (parando atrás do primo): - Aonde você pensa que vai?

Shaoran (tomando fôlego): - Vou embora, Kode. (virando-se para ele).

Kode: - Parece que você não vai mudar nunca mesmo, não é Shao?

Shaoran: - O que você quer que eu faça? Pegue aquele 'franguinho' e o jogue do último andar da minha empresa?

Kode: - Não! (acalmando-se, tenta ser tornar o mais apreensivo possível) Só quero que você deixe de lado essa sua insegurança e vá à luta! Você não é de se acovardar, meu primo. Vai ser logo dessa vez que irá deixar de lado a sua maior oportunidade? (vendo a porta do elevador atrás de Shaoran se abrir) Vai?

Shaoran (virando rapidamente a cabeça ao ouvir o barulho do elevador, segura a porta do mesmo, voltando-se para Kode): - E você acha que eu tenho alguma chance?

Kode: - Você tem 50% de chance, só basta correr atrás dela e largar de ser amiguinho dela.

Shaoran larga a porta do elevador, vendo-a se fechar, e logo o elevador descer.

Shaoran: - Também nunca fui disso, mas... (virando-se e fitando Kode, um pouco sem graça) diga-me o que você acha que devo fazer... Voltemos à minha sala para conversarmos melhor.

Kode (abre um enorme e satisfeito sorriso ao ouvir seu primo aceitar ser instruído por ele, pelo menos uma vez): - Assim que se fala! (dando um leve tapa nas costas dele).

Continua...

N/A: Iaaaaaaaaaaaa.... é isso aí, demorei, mil desculpas, mas só poderei postar de 15 em 15 dias agora. Ando muito enrolada, e postando toda semana, com três fics, eu acabo fazendo algum cap sair sem graça. Tudo bem que as minhas fics já não são lá grandes coisas, mas eu tento. ' E filhota Mokona, mais uma vez, mil obrigadinhas por revisar pra mim.. Beijinhus

RubbyMoon: Ai Rubby --'... A Sakura sofreu demais já, o Shaoran tem que sofrer também. A final, se ele a ama tem que correr atrás, e não abaixar o rabo feito um cão covarde, como ele estava fazendo. Mas para isso eu coloquei um primo para ele, o Kode. E parar com isso de querer pornografia.. O Shao ia acabar vendo a Sak nua i.i#... e seria muita folga ela tomar banho de banheira na casa dele né.. Concordemos... Hahahaha...Mas menina, se você tiver alguma sugestão, estamos aí, ta? Beijinhus! Obrigada pela review

Nanda Dark Kagura: Ah, se é assim, obrigada de novo pela review.. E vocês ficam numa ânsia pelos beijos deles. Calma gente, um dia eles beijam XD. Ahahaha, valeu mesmo pela review, beijinhus!

Carol: Oi Carol...Não chama a coitada de lerda, ela nem tava entendendo o porque de querer um beijo dele ¬¬... Compreensível, não é? Se não fosse lerda, não seria Sakura. XD Beijinhus!!!

Lan Ayath: Oiiii... Er..mata o Shaoran não, ta? Se não como que ele vai lutar por ela? Pensa bem!!! Hhehehe, beijinhus, obrigada pela review. P.S. pode torturar ele, matar não. XD

MeRRy-aNNe: Mamusca, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, e mais mil desculpas. Eu juro que ia colocar, mas acabei mi esquecendo. Eu já te disse isso, né? Poxa, uma quer matar o Shaoran, agora você quer mi matar. Teria coragem de fazer isso com a sua filha? Espera que ela se suicide sozinha! Beijinhus, e vê se lava a boca antes de falar palavrão, a filha revoltada sou eu XD..Beijinhus mamusca!

Kyhara: Oiiii!!! Não fala que a Sakura ta melosa não ta? Eu já estive assim um dia com o meu ex i.i, quando ele era meu amigo, antes de eu estar com ele...cena ridícula.. XD A culpa é dos dois. Ela por ser tonta e ele por se preocupar com ela. Err..o Shaoran não tinha tática alguma, ele só estava sendo ele. -.-'...Agora acho que ele toma jeito. XD Beijinhus, vlw pela review!

Mokona: Filhotinha..Nós já conversamos sobre isso...¬¬ ou você deixa de ser depravada ou eu te mando pra Sibéria com a tua irmã¬¬.. Não se esqueça que essa fic não é hentai! Então, nada de Li nu para você! Beijinhus filhotinha, te amo.

Nelly Chan: Oiiiiii!!!! Nelly!! Nhai, qui bom que você tava lendo a minha fic!!! E obrigada, viu? Obrigada pela review também! E você terminou de ler a tempo, já que logo um novo cap já estava sendo postado XD. Beijinhus!


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

O vento soprava cada vez mais forte lá fora, Sakura corre até a janela do quarto de Lana, fechando-a em seguida. Entrava com força pela janela, derrubando coisas, fazendo flutuar folhas... a pequena já estava a espirrar, não havia sido uma boa idéia deixar o casaco em casa, bem que seu pai tinha lhe avisado. Mas era teimosa, nisso não podia negar, era realmente filha de Shaoran.

Lana entra no banheiro para tomar seu banho, se trocar e logo se deitar, enquanto Sakura arrumava sua cama e pensava em uma estória boa para contar a ela. Mas seus pensamentos estavam longe dali, em uma das filiais da empresa Li, pres**o**s a um homem que a intrigava cada vez mais.

Conhecia os sintomas, pelo menos achava conhecer. Será que gostava de seu patrão e não sabia? Aquela estória de querer gostar dele havia sido apenas uma desculpa barata, para si mesma, para esquecer Hyo. Talvez estivesse com aquela idéia presa na cabeça e por isso estava tão pensativa assim.

Puxa a cadeira da mesinha de estudos, pondo-a do lado da cama de Lana, como de costume, e lá se sentou, pensativa, esperando a pequena sair do banho.

Lana (fechando a porta do banheiro logo atrás de si): - Tia?

Chamou-a umas três vezes, mas nada dela responder. Não sabia se era por sua voz baixa, ou pelos distantes pensamentos de Sakura, que ela não tinha ouvido e nem reagido a sequer uma palavra dada por Lana.

Rapidamente leva seu olhar até a mesinha de estudos, lembrando-se do desenho que fizera naquela tarde para sua querida babá. Sai rapidamente do quarto, descendo com pressa as escadas entrando na sala à procura de sua mochila, onde o tinha deixado.

Voltando, coloca o desenho sobre as mãos de Sakura, que desperta ao toque, pegando a folha e olhando-a.

Sakura: - É para mim? (perguntou emocionada, recebendo um sim da pequena).

Mais do que palavras era o que dizia aquele desenho. Mostrava claramente o gosto dela em poder ouvir cada noite uma nova estória antes de dormir. Gostava de contá-las, pois gostava da época em que seu pai fazia isso também.

Sakura: - E o desenho que fizeste para seu pai, já entregou?

Lana: - Deixei em cima da mesinha para ele, e não está mais lá. (ambas olharam para a mesinha, e ela não tinha nada em cima, além do porta-lápis e um caderno fechado.).

Respira fundo, voltando a olhar a menina que deitava em sua cama. Fecha os olhos tentando se lembrar do final da estória que planejava contar, abrindo-os começou a narrar.

&&&

Sai do quarto evitando qualquer barulho, se a acordasse se recriminaria até ir embora de lá. Quando se vira vê Shaoran parado em frente à porta do quarto dele procurando algo dentro da pasta que carregava. _Acho que sei o que ele quer! _Pensou puxando do bolso uma chave.

Sakura: - Shaoran... (vendo-o se virar para ela, surpreso, e sorrir) Está procurando isso? (disse mostrando a chave).

Shaoran: - Sim! (Sakura deixa a chave nas mãos dele) Onde a encontrou?

Sakura: - No chão do quarto de Lana.

Shaoran: - Então devo tê-la deixado cair quando fui acordar Lana, já estava com pressa.

Sakura: - Não precisa ficar trancando o seu quarto, eu não vou entrar lá.

Shaoran: - É, eu sei. Virou tanto um costume meu, que isso já faz parte da minha rotina. Pensei muitas vezes em deixá-lo aberto, mas acabo me esquecendo.

Sakura: - Como um ratinho de laboratório? (rindo)

Shaoran: - Isso mesmo. (coçando levemente a cabeça. Gota).

Volta a olhar para ela, aquele clima já estava ficando chato. Nunca mais as coisas tinham sido as mesmas desde que descobrira o que sentia por ela, era como se ela soubesse disso também. Sentia-se desconfortável, pois não tinha coragem de revelar o que sentia. Seu primo estava certo, esconder aquilo era bobagem. Nunca saberia se teria ou não uma chance, se não tentasse, se não arriscasse.

Shaoran: - Sakura, eu preciso falar com você... (disse criando coragem, olhando-a seriamente).

Um arrepio desagradável correu-lhe pelo corpo. Não sabia o porquê, mas aquela frase soava como algo indesejável para ela, tinha medo do que viria a seguir daquilo como sempre via em filmes e novelas quando alguém falava daquele jeito, era sinal de que algo bom não estava por vir. Será que tinha feito algo de errado sem perceber e o que ele queira dizer seja um _"você está despedida"_? Morreria se tivesse que se separar de Lana dessa forma, e tão de repente assim. Seria injusto da parte dele. Olha bem no fundo dos olhos dele, aquele não parecia um olhar de quem queira despedir alguém. A chama de uma esperança tinha ainda acesa, não poderia se precipitar, nem sabia do que se tratava. Aquele olhar mais lhe parecia com... Seu coração dispara com esse pensamento que jurava ser impossível. Será que estava vendo certo?

Shaoran (abaixando a cabeça, sentindo começar a fraquejar): - Eu..eu...

"_...eu te amo"_

Não sabia o que passava na própria mente, mas temia mais ainda um 'eu te amo' do que qualquer outra coisa. Martirizava-se sem saber o que faria se fosse isso, achava errado. Era muito antiquada com relação aquilo, para ela, tinha que ter tido, desdo início, apenas um relacionamento profissional com ele. Mas estava se apegando demais àquele homem, não queria que fosse assim com ele também.

Sakura: - Tenho que ir. (disse rapidamente, descendo com pressa as escadas sem esperar uma resposta).

Shaoran: - SAKURA! (gritou, sentindo o coração apertar ao vê-la fugir dele).

Lana: - Pai? (disse a pequena pela brecha da porta).

Shaoran (virando-se para ela): - Desculpe-me, filha. Não quis te acordar.

Lana: - A tia Sakura já foi?

Shaoran: - Já.. (suspira desanimado).

Um silêncio toma conta da casa dos Li. Shaoran olhava tristemente para a escada, e sua filha o olhava. A solidão tomava seu espaço no coração de Li, juntamente com a tristeza. Como costumam dizer, uma desgraça nunca vinha sozinha, e, as que ocorriam na vida de Sakura se refletiam na vida de Li. Ele sofria com ela, como se tomasse para si, suas dores, já as alegrias, não, não conseguia ser feliz sem tê-la.

Lana: - Por que ela não pode ser minha nova mãe?

Shaoran volta a olhar para sua filha, vendo-a fazer o mesmo, esperançosa. Seria duro demais para ele falar que não era correspondido. Talvez não só duro, era orgulhoso. Nem para a própria filha falaria que perdeu para um cafajeste, um homem de que nada valia e soube desperdiçar o amor de uma doce moça como ela.

Shaoran: - Filha... isso não depende só de mim.... (dando uma pausa, pensando em algo para dizer) Existem coisas à cima disso.

Lana: - Por que vocês não falam logo que não querem? Sou criança, mas eu entendo que isso é uma desculpa. (disse ela entrando no quarto e logo fechando a porta).

Talvez Lana nunca entendesse o quão complicado era aquilo. Existia uma linha correta para as coisas, e sem o primeiro passo não teria uma continuação. Mas qual primeiro passo? Ela que iria dar ou ele? Não era possível que ele conseguisse tão orgulhoso a ponto de esperar para ver se ela começa**va** a gostar dele. É perda de tempo, e pode acabar perdendo-a também.

Queria realizar o pedido da filha, como queria...

------------------------------------------x--------------------------------- ----------

Quarta-feira... odiava as quartas-feiras. Para Laika não era um dia comum, era até um pouco hilário o fato de todas as quartas-feiras serem horríveis para ela. Essa, por exemplo, teria que visitar seu ex-namorado de quem fugira alguns anos atrás, quando ele tinha sido preso. Wei Cheng Wang, um famoso mafioso chinês. Bem, parecia que essa loirinha tinha um certo fetiche por chineses, algo neles a atraia. De alguma forma a pena dele havia sido diminuída, obviamente ele deveria ter algum plano, e isso não parecia ser muito bom.

Pára na frente de um enorme portão, batendo algumas vezes nele até um robusto homem abri-lo para ela. Era um dos 'garotos' que trabalhava para Wei. Parecia um pouco estranho ele ter marcado o encontro com ela em uma antiga fábrica de biscoitos, só não achava estranho o fato dele tê-la encontrado, afinal, ele a buscaria até no inferno, se fosse preciso.

Deixa-se ser guiada pelo homem. Esperava nunca mais precisar vê-lo. Logo que ele havia sido preso, Laika aproveitou para voltar para o Japão, tinha ido apenas em uma viagem para a China, mas acabou ficando anos lá por causa de Wei, que não a deixou voltar. Esperava que o último lugar que ele fosse procurá-la fosse no Japão, já que era lá onde ela morava antes deles se encontrarem pela primeira vez em uma pizzaria, na qual ela não conseguia fazer o pedido por ser em outra língua diferente da dela.

O tal homem abre para ela uma porta, mandando-a entrar. Bem, seria agora seu emocionante reencontro com Wei.

Wei: - Quanto tempo, não é mesmo querida? (disse entusiasmado).

Laika: - Sim... (concordou com ele, desanimada. Preferia ter tido mais tempo sem vê-lo).

Wei: - Bem, por que vieste para cá, se gostavas tanto da China por ter ficou **(ficado)** lá tanto tempo? (disse em tom de sarcasmo)

Laika: - Meu pai mora aqui, vim para ficar mais tempo com ele e meu irmão...

Wei: - E despistar os meus 'garotos', já que não tinha nada que a prendesse ainda na China. (interrompeu-a ainda sorrindo e mostrando saber que ela não estava com ele mais por vontade própria).

Laika: - Não. (mentiu, ela, já sentindo o sangue ferver. Odiava quando ele a interrompia).

Wei: - Surpreendeu-me, Laika.(ignorando a resposta dela) Não esperava que viesse para uma cidade tão pacata com esta. Não faz o seu tipo. Você gosta mais de cidades grandes, movimentadas e famosas. Pensou rápido e bem, ao vir para aqui.

Laika: - Já disse que não é nada disso que está pensando. (insistiu na mentira). E o que você está fazendo aqui, então?

Wei: - Mas como tens coragem de fazer uma pergunta dessas a um apaixonado? (disse ainda com seu sorriso debochado no rosto).

Laika: - Oras, Wei. Não vieste da China com os seus rapazes só por minha causa.

Wei: - Realmente. Vim para reconstruir minha vida!

Laika: - Como? (indagou)

Wei: - Não lhe parece óbvio? Vendendo biscoitos. Por isso comprei a fábrica!

Laika: - Não é possível! Você só pode estar brincando! (disse ela incrédula).

Wei: - Bem, minha querida, acredite no que quiser, mas não te chamei aqui para discutirmos. Como disse, carinhosamente, na carta que lhe enviei, esse é o nosso reencontro. (olhou maliciosamente para ela).

Laika sentiu como se fosse morrer, talvez a morte fosse a melhor opção naquele momento para ela. Sentia nojo de ter que se deitar com ele, Wei havia deixado há muito tempo de ser um bom parceiro de cama, desde quando ele descobriu que ela não gostava mais dele, a usava como um objeto sexual.

Wei se levanta da cadeira, caminhando até Laika que suava frio com a idéia de ter que se deitar com ele, ainda mais no chão de uma sala suja como aquela.

Voz: - Senhor Wang! (disse um homem, invadindo a sala de Wei).

Wei: - O que pensa que está fazendo? (disse ele com voz irritada).

Voz: - Desculpe-me, senhor, mas descobrimos o paradeiro de Mokoto!

Wei: - Então por que não disseste antes, idiota? (continuou, agredindo-o verbalmente).

Voz: - Desculpe-me senhor...(abaixando a cabeça).

Wei (berrando descontrolado): - Diga logo!

Voz: - Ele está preso.

Wei: - Oras, então vá com os outros arranjarem uma desculpa paratirá-lo de lá!

Voz: - Não é tão fácil assim, senhor. Se descobrirem que ele é um de nossos homens pode sujar o seu nome.

Wei: - Então suma já daqui, Tsuiru, e da próxima vez tratem de me trazerem a namoradinha do almofadinha do Li. Entendeu bem?

Tsuiru: - Sim, senhor. (saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si).

Laika (arqueando as sobrancelhas, reconhecendo aquele nome): - Li?

Wei (voltando para sua cadeira): - O conhece, por acaso?

Laika: - Claro que sim! (eufórica)

Wei: - E vejo que já se arranjou por aqui... (olhando pelo canto dos olhos, cruza os braços, desconfiado).

Laika: - Oras! Aquele esnobe me rejeitou, quero mais que ele afunde nos negócios, fique falido morando na rua. Aí sim ele vai vir rastejando até meus pés.

Wei: - Seu desejo, não é? Ter todos os homens aos seus pés. Pelo jeito a tal namoradinha dele o pegou de jeito, quem recusaria a companhia de uma belíssima dama como você? (falou enchendo o ego dela).

Laika: - Ele e aquela garotinha de colégio me pagam caro.

Wei: - Então se junte a mim, e nos vingaremos de uma vez só.

Laika: - Vingaremos? (o olhando confusa) E posso saber qual é a sua 'vingancinha' com relação ao senhor Li? (indagou ironizando, como de seu costume).

Wei: - Não é problema seu. (falou deixando claramente que não era para ela insistir naquele assunto se quisesse ter um aliado a um inimigo).

Era tudo culpa de uma promessa que se fizera anos atrás, quando ainda jovem e lutava artes marciais. Por acaso, um dos melhores do país, mas não melhor que o Li.

Wei Cheng sempre fora muito confiante em seus métodos de luta e sua força, mas ao lutar com Li em um torneio de artes marciais do país, perdera para Li, o que fez ferir seu orgulho e jurar vingança. Humilhou a todos com quem lutou, fazendo-os sentir o gostinho da derrota, entretanto, quando o provou, sentiu ódio de si mesmo, por não ter sido capaz de vencer um filho da mamãe, um garoto mimado de família típica e rica.

Tudo o que ele queria na vida, o Li tinha. Fama, sucesso, fortuna, um clã a quem pertencia e futuramente comandaria...

Acompanhou cada passo de Li, sentindo mais e mais ódio com o que ele fazia com a própria vida. Ele tinha o que Wei queria, e largou parte das coisas para ir atrás de um sonho idiota.

Li pagaria pelas humilhações que fizera Wei passar no passado, e pelo pouco valor dado á tudo que tinha, e outros queriam.

Laika: - Eu sabia que você não mudaria nada. (trazendo Wei de volta ao mundo. Remoer lembranças das quais preferia esquecer, não faria bem. Aquele silêncio a estava deixando nervosa e pensativa ao mesmo tempo, alguma mágoa de Li ele tinha, e por isso queria se vingar, mas o que?).

Wei: - Como não? Já me viu alguma vez mandar seqüestrar alguém? Não ajo assim, querida, não é do meu costume fazer isso.

Laika: - Mas e a fábrica de biscoitos, não vai mesmo tentar mudar?

Wei: - Não mesmo. Isso será só a minha fachada. Enquanto a polícia pensa que eu resolvi abrir um negócio limpo, com os meus capangas aprendendo, produzindo e vendendo biscoitos, eu ajo camuflado.

Laika: - Acredito muito que os policiais vão acreditar nisso. (em tom de sarcasmo)

Wei: - Eu que não creio em você ter acreditado! (gargalhou com vontade).

Os modos e manias dele a irritavam. Ele conseguia ser extremamente insuportável com essas coisas, até mais que ela própria, e não tinha como duvidar disso: gostava de ver o sofrimento dos outros, ódio e a raiva, como se ela se alimentasse daquilo.

Nisso os dois eram iguais, feitosum para o outro. Para ele era ótimo, ela não se atreveria a retrucar, mas ela repetia para si própria várias vezes que um dia ele se arrependeria de tudo que fez com elacontra sua vontade.

Wei (percebendo o olhar fulminante da mulher, resolve explicar tudo com mais calma para não haver confusões, ou até uma 'perda'): - Não costumo atuar em áreas tão baixas como nas quais estou atuando. Podem vir a desconfiar de mim, mas na minha ficha não consta seqüestro ou roubo. Preciso me manter de alguma forma até reerguer meu império e voltar aos meus verdadeiros 'negócios'.  
  
Laika (apoiando o rosto nas mãos): - Como se eu me importasse...

Wei: - Mas tem que se importar! (batendo forte na mesa) Não disse que queria se vingar do almofadinha do Li? Fora que, estará presa na mesma rede quando nos casarmos.

_"Fora que estará presa na mesma rede quando nos casarmos"..."quando nos casarmos"... "quando nos"... _Não era possível, será que tinha escutado certo? Talvez devesse procurar um médico, um psiquiatra de preferência. Estava ficando louca só podia ser, ou então não tinha escutado certo, ou na sorte, um indesejável pesadelo. Qualquer opção, menos a de ele querer se casar com ela. Agora seria forçada a isso também? Ele já estaria indo longe demais.

Não faltava muito para ela ficar vermelha de ódio, arrancando os cabelos e a pele dele com as unhas recém feitas.

Seus planos eram destruir a 'vagabunda' que tivera se metido no meio do seu caminho, e Wei Cheng seria perfeito para lhe ajudar. Como faria isso se livrando dele ao mesmo tempo? Sabia que matá-lo não seria a solução, todavia, seus capangas a perseguiriam pelo resto de sua existência, até ter sua linda cabecinha pendurada na parede da, talvez, futura ex-sala de Wei Cheng, como troféu pela morte de seu querido chefe.

Estava perdida, afundada até o último fio de cabelo naquele mar atormentado de problemas. Talvez morrer fosse menos problemático e desgostoso. Teria que impedir aquilo, de alguma forma ou de outra teria que arranjar uma saída.

Wei: - Por que se calou, meu bem? (olhando-a vitoriosamente).

Wei sabia que Laika não tinha como lutar contra nenhuma decisão dele, isso fazia sentir cada vez mais o gostinho de seu poder. Poder ter a mulher e a vida que quer, bastando só estalar os dedos.

Laika: - Estava imaginando que horas eram... Combinei de me encontrar com o meu irmão, está perto do aniversário do meu pai e temos que aproveitar esse tempinho que Takashi teve livre para comprarmos o presente dele.

Como era rápida a mente de Laika. Como alguém conseguia mentir tão rápido assim, e com a cara mais lavada?

Wei não conseguiu acreditar muito, já conhecia aquela mulher muito bem para saber se mentia ou não, mas a deixaria escapar daquela vez. Dos laços matrimoniais ela não poderá escapar.

Wei: - Vá, minha querida. Entrarei em contado com você mais tarde. (disse com gosto, enquanto seus pensamentos borbulhavam).

Laika sai aliviada de lá, desde que entrara mal via a hora de sair. Ah, que dor de cabeça, queria acordar daquele pesadelo, ou que Wei tivesse morrido na troca de tiros entre ele e seus capangas contra os policiais. Seria um problema a menos, teria que apagá-lo de alguma forma, mas como faria isso... era um mistério.

N/A: desculpem a demora, mas tive muitos problemas com o pc, e emocionais também... e desculpem-me por não comentar os reviews dessa vez.... No próximo cap eu comento, mas agora não dá, não estou bem, mas agradeço de coração por todos que lêem e gostam.


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

Tomoyo (apertando a travesseiro para não tacá-lo em sua prima): - SAKURA! (gritou bem alto)

Sakura: - Por favor, Tomoyo! Eu quero dormir! (disse ela virando-se para o outro lado da cama).

Tomoyo: - Não mesmo! Você não imagina o que ele poderia querer falar para você? Que te ama! Isso mesmo, sua boba! Como que você me sai correndo da casa dele assim? (perguntou, inconformada).

Sakura (voltando-se rapidamente para ela): - É assunto meu, Tomoyo. Deixe-me descansar, por favor? (recostando no travesseiro e fechando os olhos).

Espaços curtos de tempo. Não sabia o que fazia, ou o que pensava. Tinha medo de ser uma declaração, tinha medo de se arriscar por um amor que possa (pudesse) fazê-la sofrer mais uma vez. Queria viver e encontrar a felicidade. Mas como, sem tentar? Tinha medo de Li machucá-la como Hyo fez. Ah, tinha que assumir, estava apaixonada pelo próprio patrão. Como negaria o medo do sofrimento, sem um verdadeiro sentimento? Se nada sentisse, nada temeria. Mas não tinha que se apaixonar justamente pelo patrão.

Tomoyo: - Só acho que você está agindo como uma criança. (virou-se fechando os olhos para dormir).

Sakura não deu importância ao que sua prima havia lhe dito. Era cabeça dura, não admitiria estar agindo errado, se estivesse. Para ela estava tudo certo.

---------------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte tudo corre tranqüilamente bem. Sakura combina de ensaiar com Takashi e ambos se encontram no auditório da faculdade após o almoço.

Ao entrar lá, Sakura encontra-se sozinha. Takashi deveria ter se atrasado um pouco, mas isso não importava. Estava sentindo falta de ter um tempo sozinha, um tempo de paz. Tudo o que fazia, todo o tempo que tinha, na maioria das vezes, quase sempre acompanhada por alguém, por mais quieta que a pessoa fosse e não puxasse muito assunto com ela, como Lana, não se sentia sozinha o bastante para poder se afundar em seus pensamentos.

Isso a machucava, era como jogar álcool em ferida aberta. Ela mesma escolhia não ter momentos de paz, preferia evitar as dores, logo se encontrava confusa com os sentimentos, acontecimentos dentre outras coisas. Acabava agindo sem pensar, por pura intuição ou instinto. Não estava fazendo-a bem, nem ao menos sabia o porquê de ter agido daquela forma covarde na noite passada. Como olharia para Shaoran agora? Obviamente, ele sabia que ela havia fugido. Mas com qual propósito? Mesmo não devendo satisfações a ninguém, não queria deixá-lo confuso, como ela mesma estava. Isso criaria um clima pesado entre os dois. Ele era seu conforto, se assim fosse, não teria mais ele ao lado. Mas o que estava se passando afinal?

Takashi: - Desculpe a demora!

Takashi entra ofegante com os livros caindo das mãos, pela porta do auditório. Aparentava ter corrido um bocado até chegar lá, ou então estaria mais atrasado.

Sakura: - Tudo bem.

Falou decepcionada, não queria começar naquele momento os ensaios, isso deixaria sua cabeça ainda confusa e não conseguiria se concentrar.

Takashi: - O que há? (disse ele após pegar seus livros e olhar bem para ela).

Sakura: - Estou cansada. (disse bocejando para que a mentira parecesse mais real)

Takashi: - Pode até ter sono, mas não está com cara de sono e sim de perdida.

Sakura: - Perdida? (perguntou arqueando levemente uma das sobrancelhas).

Takashi (aproximando-se do palco, onde ela se encontrava sentada na beirada): - se não estivesse nesse mundo.

Sakura (gota, coçando leve a cabeça): - Viu, é o sono.

Takashi: - Não, não é. (disse com voz doce deixando os livros ao lado dela, parando frente-a-frente a ela).

Sakura (levemente corada levanta-se do palco evitando fitá-lo): - Vamos?

Takashi (suspirando desapontado): - Certo.

Takashi sobe ao palco deixando suas coisas em cima de uma das cadeiras, se as deixasse lá no palco atrapalharia o ensaio.

Ela podia mentir o quanto quisesse, todavia, sentia que aquele tal Li que sua irmã tanto falava tinha algo a ver com isso.

Mal a conhecia, nada podia julgar, apesar de ver claramente através de seus belos olhos esverdeados, a alma límpida e transparente que possuía. Poderia mentir, entretanto, seus olhos a denunciavam.

Começam a ensaiar deixando os problemas de lado.

---------------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------------

Li: - Sakura?

Subiu cuidadosamente as escadas, evitando muitos barulhos. Queria pegá-las de surpresa, não dando chances de Sakura voltar a fugir.

Sakura: - Li... (falou um pouco sem graça).

Sentia-se constrangida com a presença dele, após a loucura da noite passada não tinha como olhar para ele.

Lana: - Pai!!! (disse a pequena, saltando da cama para abraçar Shaoran que larga as coisas no chão para corresponder ao abraço). O que foi? (perguntou ela, olhando para o rosto constrangido dos dois).

Shaoran abre a boca como se quisesse dizer algo, mas logo a fecha já que não queria deixá-la ainda mais desconfortável do que já estava.

Lana: - Pai, ela está aqui. Agora vocês podem decidir!

Shaoran olha confuso para a filha. Do que diabos aquela menina estava falando? Um estalo faz lembrar da conversa da noite passada. Ahh, maldita tenha sido aquela noite, por que tudo que o deixava tão desconfortável tinha relação com ela?

Sakura: - Decidir?? Mas decidir o que?

Lana (olhando para o pai que tremia nas bases): - Ué... Pai, você não disse pra ela que eu queria ela como minha mãe?

Imediatamente Sakura e Shaoran se entreolham extremamente vermelhos.

Sakura: - Querida, já lhe disse que não é bem assim...

Lana (fechando a cara): - Por que vocês dois dizem a mesma coisa?! É tão difícil dizer que não querem?

Shaoran: - Filha! (disse, bravo. Vendo-a sair pela porta correndo, ameaça a ir atrás, mas Sakura o segura pelo braço).

Sakura: - Deixe-a. Ela ainda é pequena e entendo o que sente.

Shaoran virou-se para ela que se mantinha séria, olhando no fundo dos olhos.

Sakura: - Também cresci sem uma mãe e, acredito que se chegasse alguém na minha vida de quem eu gostasse muito como ela gosta de mim, eu também iria querer tê-la como mãe. Mas por ser pequena não sabe que as coisas não são bem assim. (terminou, fitando a porta entreaberta). Se quiser, amanhã converso com ela, já que entendo perfeitamente o que se passa.

Shaoran: - Sakura... (disse olhando-a carinhosamente).

Sakura solta rapidamente o braço dele, abaixando a cabeça. Preferia evitar o que estava sentindo ao encarar aquilo de cara. Era demais para um pobre coração assumir que estava apaixonada apela pessoa errada. Afinal, ele era tão doce e gentil com ela, talvez mais do que fora com qualquer outra mulher em sua vida.

Sakura: - Devo ir, já está tarde.

Tenta passar por ele, mas o mesmo bloqueia a porta.

Shaoran: - Por que estás fugindo de mim? (vendo-a ainda de cabeça baixa).

Sakura: - Não estou fugindo... (continuou hesitando, ainda de cabeça baixa)

Shaoran: - Sakura... (disse insistente)

Sakura: - Por favor, Shaoran... (disse em tom de súplica, tentando sair).

Shaoran: - Por que não me deixas falar?

Sakura: - Porque você está tão confuso quanto eu. Não sei o que queres dizer, mas tenho certeza que se sente confuso.

Shaoran: - Não! Sabes o que quero dizer, por isso foges!

Falou por final, ressentindo, abrindo espaço para que ela saísse, que logo o faz. Não insistiria mais. Ela sabia o que era, e estava fugindo talvez para não dizer um _'não'_, e ele não queria ouvir isso.

Shaoran: - Droga! (resmungou derrubando com força a cadeira, onde antes Sakura estava sentada, no chão).

Passa as mãos várias vezes no cabelo tentando se acalmar um pouco, mas a vontade era de explodir a casa. Destruir tudo, principalmente a própria vida. Sentia-se desconsolado, era óbvio que ela não sentia o mesmo. Por que continuava se enchendo de esperanças?

Lana: - Pai? (disse entrando no quarto) Por que a tia se foi?

Shaoran saiu do quarto da filha sem nada dizer, trancando-se no seu próprio quarto, jogando-se na cama. Já desconsolado e com o coração a mil, despedaçado.

---------------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------------

Mimi: - Como ela não te contou nada?

Mimi chegou afoita no quarto de Tomoyo, tinha de contar para ela o que havia visto de qualquer forma. Mas Tomoyo não gostou muito de saber que sua prima estava escondendo algo tão insignificante como aquilo que, de certa forma, a magoou.

Tomoyo: - Não sei porquê ela me escondeu isso...

Mimi: - Mas não deve ser nada de mais. Ela só está ensaiando pra aquela peça que ela faz parte.

Tomoyo (cabisbaixa): - Sim.. espero...

Mimi: - Mas ele olhava para ela de uma forma diferente. Sabe? Não era pelo papel de Romeu, mas por ele mesmo.

Tomoyo: - Afinal, o que você fazia no auditório naquela hora?

Mimi (corando levemente o rosto): - Ah... isso não vem ao caso. Mas eu vi!

Tomoyo (pensativa): - Acho que vou ver com os meus próprios olhos amanhã.

Mimi: - Vai falar com ela? (levantando da cama)

Tomoyo: - Não! Vou ver! (disse decidida, levantando-se da cama para acompanhar a amiga até a porta).

Mimi: - Bem... Depois me conte! Estou indo, tenho muito a fazer antes de dormir. Até amanhã! (disse saindo do quarto.).

No dia seguinte Tomoyo resolve ver por conta própria o que sua amiga havia lhe contado. Não parecia ser uma boa idéia, Sakura não gostaria nem um pouco de saber que ela estava 'se metendo', novamente, na vida dela. Será que era tão mau assim em ver se o tal garoto gostava mesmo dela? Do jeito que Sakura era desatenta para essas coisas deve pensar que ele está apenas interpretando, mas no fundo ele deve gostar dela e não quer dizer. Sakura precisa de alguém que veja isso e abra seus olhos.

Chegando ao auditório tudo parecia perfeitamente normal. Preferindo ficar na porta do auditório onde eles não a veriam, olhava atentamente para Takashi que, por sorte, estava em uma posição privilegiada para Tomoyo que conseguia ver claramente cada parte do rosto do jovem rapaz, observando cada expressão dele.

Takashi: - Sakura, vamos descansar um pouco? (disse dando uma pausa no ensaio)

Ele se senta na beirada do palco, sendo seguido por Sakura que faz o mesmo, sentando ao lado dele.

Por que será que estavam tão calados? Pela parte de Sakura, Tomoyo sabia, ela parecia estar cansada, mas o Takashi estava bem, muito bem por acaso, não tirava os olhos dos dela.

Takashi: - Eu precisava te dizer algo, Sakura...

Sakura: - Pois então diga! (disse dando um sorriso para ele)

Takashi: - Sei que nosso relacionamento é só de trabalho, mas quando damos nossas pausas e conversamos com calma... eu vejo quem realmente és... Acredito que eu ter estado naquele exato momento, quando estavam tentando te seqüestrar, no caminho do seqüestrador , era como se o destino tivesse me mandado para lá naquele momento. Eu acabaria te conhecendo de qualquer forma, mas acredito que é tudo obra do destino, ter me feito te conhecer.

Sakura: - Onde queres chegar com isso? (olhou desconfiada para ele).

Takashi: - Eu te amo, Sakura! (falou sem medo, fazendo-a entreabrir a boca, perplexa).

Claro que ela tinha uma idéia do que ele queria falar, ela não era tão idiota assim. Mas talvez a força da palavra que ele usou para expressar o que ele sentia tivesse sido forte demais. Tomoyo sentia vontade de invadir aquele auditório e acabar com aquele clima todo, como se soubesse de algo, achava que o homem certo para a prima era o Li, e isso seria estragar todos os seus planos: aparecer outro no caminho.

Mas aconteceu o que não devia. Tomoyo tinha que ter entrado no auditório, por que não o fez? Por não se achar no direito de se intrometer na vida da prima e por querer ver no que daria aquilo. Mas ele rapidamente a beija, abraçando-a fortemente. Foi tão rápido que, mesmo que Sakura não quisesse, não conseguiria escapar.

Tomoyo: - Ai meu deus! (berrou assustando o casal de jovens).

Sakura (afastando-se rapidamente dele ao reconhecer a voz da prima, olha com os olhos arregalados para ela): - Tomoyo!

Takashi se levanta rapidamente do palco balançando várias vezes a cabeça, sem acreditar no que havia feito, afasta-se um pouco mais dela.

Tomoyo: - Sakura! Não acredito! (e essas foram as últimas palavras dela antes de sair correndo atrás de Mimi).

Takashi: - Sakura... (disse ele tentando se explicar, mas ela deu as costas, deixando tudo que era seu lá, indo atrás da prima). Sakura! (gritou de novo, mas ela parecia não querer escutar).

Sakura: - TOMOYO! (berrou ela, tentando alcançar sua prima).

O que havia acontecido para ela sair correndo assim, sem mais nem menos? Esse não era o mais estranho, já que Sakura sempre fora mais rápida que Tomoyo, muito mais rápida, mas nesse caso não conseguia alcançá-la, correndo o máximo que suas pernas agüentavam pelos corredores da faculdade, como duas crianças.

O sinal da tarde tocou, e muitos, mas muitos alunos saíram de suas salas com pressa para ir embora.

A quantidade de alunos no turno da tarde era bem menor que os do turno da manhã, já que de manhã há a facilidade de poder pegar um estágio ou emprego de tarde, mas os alunos da tarde eram mais apressados exatamente por terem de sair correndo para o trabalho ou estágio, que também era bastante raro ter um no horário de saída deles.

O caso foi que aquela caravana de pessoas saindo de suas salas atrapalhou muito Sakura, impedindo que ela chegasse perto de sua prima que, na realidade acabou sumindo de sua vista.

Sakura: - Ah! Eu mato a Tomoyo! (disse, já fora de si, parando de correr).

Tomoyo chegou afoita até a porta do quarto de Mimi, mas não esperaria mais um segundo, se Sakura aparecesse por ali e a visse saberia que ela estava de 'planinhos' com Mimi.

Tomoyo: - MIMI! (gritou do outro lado da porta do quarto da amiga, socando-a várias vezes).

Mimi: - Calma, calma! Já vou! (disse ela correndo até a porta, abrindo-a) O que houve, Tommy?

Tomoyo: - Você não acreditaria se eu dissesse o que acabei de ver e que, pela primeira não sei o que está acontecendo com a minha prima. Mas deixe-me entrar logo antes que ela apareça por aqui e me veja.

Mimi deixou sua amiga entrar em seu quarto e explicar com calma o que a fazia pensar daquele jeito e, de certa forma, Tomoyo se sentia confusa por Sakura não tê-la contado nada a respeito deles dois. Era óbvio que Takashi havia acabado de se declarar, mas mesmo assim, isso não explicava Sakura ter correspondido o beijo, não foram poucas as tentativas de homens apaixonados de beijá-la e ela não deixava, era sempre rápida o bastante para desviar ou empurrar o 'dito cujo'. O que a levava não saber mais o que se passava nem no coração nem na cabeça de sua prima, o que nunca foi mistério para ela descobrir. Sakura podia estar confusa sobre seus sentimentos, mas Tomoyo sempre sabia a verdade e desta vez podia jurar que ela gostava de Li, mas viu-se enganada.

-------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------

Voz: - Vejam só se não é o meu irmãozinho preferido. Posso fazer o que o faz vir até meu apartamento a essa hora da noite?

Takashi: - Me deixe entrar, Laika, e nem está tão tarde assim, são apenas oito da noite. (falou com a porta entreaberta, não dando espaço para seu irmão passar).

Laika: - Pois eu poderia estar com o Shaoran, no apartamento dele.

Takashi: - Duvido! (falou empurrando a porta e sua irmã, juntas, entrando dentro do apartamento dela).

Laika: - ABUSADO! (berrou, levantando do chão e o fitando furiosa). O que o faz invadir minha casa e ainda mais ousar dizer isso?

Takashi: - Sabes muito bem que ele é caidinho pela Sakura...

Laika: - E você por ela! (falou interrompendo o irmão).

Takashi: - Por isso vim aqui. Quero saber o que queres que eu faça para eu poder tê-la comigo, depois de hoje acho que não consigo viver sem ela.

Laika: - O que foi que você fez? (abriu um sorriso malicioso).

Takashi: - Feche a porta e vamos para a sala, lá te explico tudo.

-------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------

Sakura ficou a tarde inteira sem ter muito a fazer, além de brincar e entreter a pequena, já que houvera esquecido todas suas coisas no auditório. Ah, tomara que Takashi tenha pegado o material dela.

E evitou ligar para Tomoyo, esperando para falar mais tarde com ela. Aquele dia havia sido muito desgastante, complicado, confuso. Primeiro a declaração de Takashi, depois a loucura de Tomoyo, e por fim, enquanto Lana ficara o resto da tarde interrogando-a sobre os porquês de ela não poder ser mãe dela.

Shaoran: - Cheguei! (disse trancando a porta de casa).

Começou a juntar suas coisa de cima da mesinha antes que Shaoran viesse falar com ela mais uma vez, sentia o coração muito apertado e confuso naquela hora e não queria acabar se declarando para ele, não mesmo. Não era certo se iludir por um homem que tinha todas as mulheres que quisesse, e que por sinal, nunca fica mais de um mês com uma. Não se iludiria mais uma vez por um homem.

Shaoran: - Sakura...Sobre ontem... Eu preciso te dizer...

Sentiu como se o seu coração fosse pular para fora de seu corpo e se juntar ao dele.

Sakura (virou o rosto): - Tenho que ir... E não precisa me levar, ainda é cedo. (disse passando por ele, mas...)

Shaoran (ele a aborda no meio do caminho): - Quanto tempo mais vais querer me evitar?

Sakura (olhando para ele, assustada): - Não estou te...

Shaoran: - Não minta para mim, Sakura. Mas se não queres ouvir o que tenho a lhe dizer, não vou insistir mais. (e a soltou, deixando-a perplexa).

Ela ficou lá, olhando para ele, mas logo se virou saindo rapidamente de casa.

Shaoran (passando várias vezes as mãos por sua cabeleira rebelde. Nervoso): - Ela me deixa louco... (começou a subir as escadas sem dizer nada).

**Continua...**

N/A: Desculpem-me pelo atraso. Juro que nunca tive um ano tão turbulento assim na minha vida, fora eu ter ficado quase um mês sem pc, o que me fez perder, por descuido, o último cap dessa fic. ¬¬ Mas assim estou tentando repor as coisas, tentando seguir com essa fic e a outra, e reescrevendo o Outro Mundo.

Bem, é só. MIL PERDÕES, mesmo, pelo atraso e obrigada a todos pelos reviews!

ESPAÇO PARA REVISORA:

Nossa, fiquei impressionada.. um espaço só pra mim!!!!!! -

Bem, fora o pequeno atraso e os contra tempos por causa do seu pc mami..felizmente o capítulo tá aí... E eu nem lembrava que já estava no capítulo 21.. --'

De qualquer forma, quantos anos a Lana têm mesmo? De tanto interrogatório já vai poder trabalhar na polícia!! - Mas eu acho que o Li foi muito mau com ela quando a deixa no vácuo e se tranca no quarto dele.. e a menina, como fica?

O legal mesmo foi que a Mimi reviveu e deu o ar da graça dela nesse capítulo, assim também como a Laika que não arranja emprego e fica fazendo pontas aqui tentando pegar o Shaoran só pra ela.. ¬¬

E coitadinho do Takashi... não deveria pedir ajuda a irmã, isso vai queimar a imagem dele de mocinho e vai virar vilão.. se bem que eu achava que ele que tinha mandado seqüestrar a Sakura. A Tomoyo... confusa só por causa de um beijo? Ela pensa estar confusa porque não viu a cara da Sakura.

Um aviso para os fãs malucos da minha mami, ninguém chega perto dela!!!!! posicionando-se para lutar Eu sei lutar e não tenho medo!!!!

Voltando pras Minhas notas:

Sim eu tenho revisora, e esse foi meu jeito de agradecer a ela por ter a paciência em ler e reler esse treco ¬¬

Mas....

Ela ta maluca... Juro que não ensinei isso pra ela. O.o

Beijos e valeu pelos reviews.


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

Ela ficou lá, olhando para ele, mas logo se virou saindo rapidamente de casa.

Shaoran (passando várias vezes as mãos por sua cabeleira rebelde. Nervoso): - Ela me deixa louco... (começou a subir as escadas sem dizer nada).

Sakura corria com toda a pressa para longe daquela casa.

Sakura (parando de correr após ter um estalo de consciência): - O que diabos estou fazendo? (deu um tapa na própria testa e começou a caminhar de volta para a casa de Shaoran, parou em frente a ela e ficou observando-a) Do que estou fugindo?

Resolveu entrar lá e conversar com Shaoran. Abriu lentamente a porta e caminhou pelo corredor até o pé da escada, ficou a fitando por algum tempo com seu coração acelerado. Pisou no primeiro degrau com um dos pés, posicionando a outra perna para subir também, mas tomou um escorregão caindo de costas no chão, fazendo uma barulheira.

Shaoran: - Sakura! (disse ele correndo para fora do quarto)

Sakura (levantou-se rapidamente e saiu correndo, pensando): - Não posso... (balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro).

Shaoran: - Essa garota é maluca... (pensou alto ao ver o tapete no pé da escada todo embolado. Sabia que ela tinha voltado.) Nem que eu tranque essa casa, mas amanhã ela não foge...

x

Tomoyo: - Ei! (berrou a morena)

Sakura entrou feito um tufão no quarto, indo direto para o banheiro.

Tomoyo: - Volte já aqui! (bateu várias vezes na porta do banheiro para que ela abrisse, mas foi ignorada) Vamos ter uma boa conversa, mocinha! (e não teve respostas...)

Ficou parada em frente da porta do banheiro esperando, esperando, esperando... Quase caiu no chão de sono, já era tarde e Sakura já tinha fechado o chuveiro faz tempo. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Socou a porta, socou, socou até se cansar.

Tomoyo: - Desisto de você!

Já estava cansada, então foi para cama deixando ela de lado. Decidiu fingir dormir logo para ver se ela aparecia, mas foi em vão, então dormiu mesmo.

Na manhã seguinte a porta do banheiro ainda estava trancada, aquela doida **deveria **ter dormido no chão do banheiro.

Entrava um vento gelado pela janela e o tempo estava completamente aberto, mas muito abafado, quente, ia ter chuva. Nem se moveu para avisar pra Sakura, ela veria quando saísse daquele banheiro. E tudo bem, ia deixar ela fazer o que quisesse com a própria vida, inclusive acampar no banheiro.

x

Voz: - Sakura!

Sakura caminhava, sem prestar atenção ao mundo à sua volta, pela calçada da rua. Estava a caminho da creche, mais uma vez tomando seu lugar de professora substituta. Aquele lugar de professora conseguia ser mais dela do que de ninguém. Takashi a chamava freneticamente, mas ela não escutava, tanta era sua atenção. Li era em tudo que conseguia pensar.

Takashi: - Sakura! (berrou ele, enfim, conseguindo que ela parasse e se virasse para ele).

Sakura: - Sim...

Takashi: - Desculpe-me por ontem... (abaixou a cabeça, gaguejando sem coragem para prosseguir) Eu...Eu estava fora de mim.

Sakura: - Esqueça. (disse friamente, parecendo ainda não ter voltado para a Terra).

Takashi (olhando-a desconfiado): - O que há? Estás estranha.

Sakura: - Esqueça, certo? Estou atrasada. (disse friamente, dando as costas para ele e seguindo em frente).

Takashi evitou que seu queixo caísse, e insistiu ainda mais em tentar falar com ela.

Takashi: - Por favor!

Ela parou de andar e olhou para esperando que dissesse logo, se fosse uma declaração, do jeito que seu humor estava, ia acabar magoando ele.

Takashi: -Eu tenho uma confissão a te fazer... (brincou com os dedos, sentindo-se envergonhado pela própria atitude).

Sakura (já imaginando o que poderia ser): - Takashi, por favor, vá direto ao assunto!

Takashi: - Certo, desculpe-me... Minha irmã vai aprontar pra cima de você e o do Li.

Sakura: - Como? (sem entender nada. Quem era a irmã dele, e como ele sabia do Li?)

Takashi: - Minha irmã é uma mulher muito mesquinha, egoísta e vingativa. Você tomou o Li dela fazendo ele a dispensar. Agora ela quer vingança. Ela teve um plano pra destruir vocês dois, só que ontem eu resolvi fazer parte... então.. Desculpe-me pela minha burrice.

Sakura: - Tudo bem, mas o que ela exatamente quer fazer? Perda de tempo, destruir o que se não estamos juntos? (viu-o abrir um enorme sorriso no rosto).

Takashi: - Preste bem a atenção...

Contou tudo para ela, e logo depois ela **foi** correndo para a creche, chegaria atrasada, mas isso era de certa forma importante. o Takashi é bonzinho

x

Tomoyo: - Sakura está agindo como uma criança! Eu não a entendo mais!

Eriol: - Querida... (tocou no ombro dela esperando que parasse de reclamar, mas não funcionou. Ajeitou seus óculos e...) ME ESCUTE! (falou em um tom pouco mais alto, fazendo que as pessoas que almoçavam naquele restaurante, à volta deles, o escutassem também, e se assustassem.)

Tomoyo (olhando-o surpresa, assustada): - Querido, olhe o escândalo!

Eriol: - Tomoyo... Você está agindo como uma criança. Sakura está confusa, por que não a deixa em paz e decidir a própria vida? Você faz parte de tudo, se mete em tudo. Dê um tempo a ela, que agora deve estar sentindo-se pior do que se sentiria se você a deixasse tomar parte da própria vida.

Sentiu-se mal em ter escutado tudo o que seu namorado havia dito, mas ele estava certo. Ela estava sendo infantil. Sakura não era mais uma criança e sabia tomar as próprias conclusões.

Depois disso almoçaram em paz, e Tomoyo deixaria agora que Sakura a procurasse para dizer as coisas, e não o contrário.

x

Quando Sakura chegou a creche já haviam arrumado alguém para substitui-la, ela teve que dar explicações para a diretora, e depois foi dispensada por aquele dia. Decidiu, de supetão, ir à empresa de Li. Seria uma oportunidade perfeita para explicar a ele o que a não amantezinha biscate dele estava aprontando.

Ouvindo a história de Takashi, sentia cada vez mais ódio daquela garota. Não só por ela querer a destruir por não fazer nada, mas por ser uma oferecida, nojenta, que se dava para o Li. A idéia lhe dava nos nervos. Não queria assumir, mas se roia de ciúmes em imaginar uma oferecida ao lado dele, sua imaginação era de pegar uma bazuca e atirar nela até que essa voasse pelo espaço para longe, bem longe do Li.

Chegou a empresa e avisou para a secretária do Li que precisava falar com ele.

Shaoran: - Avise-a que vamos dar uma volta para que eu possa ouvir o que ela tem a me dizer. É mais confiável fora da empresa.

A secretária dele avisou a ela, e Sakura se sentou no sofá à espera dele.

Shaoran (trancando sua sala): - Vamos?

Sakura: - Sim. (levantou-se)

Os dois saíram da empresa e foram caminhando com calma enquanto Sakura contava para Shaoran o que sabia.

Sakura: - A única coisa que ele me disse que não fazia sentindo nenhum, era dizer para eu não andar sozinha por aí.

Shaoran: - Estranho...

Pararam em frente da barraquinha de sorvete onde foram uma vez, perto da loja do irmão de Sakura.

Shaoran: - Quer um? (perguntou pegando a carteira. Ela fez como se quisesse dizer que não era pra ele pagar ou coisa assim, só pra ela) Eu vou tomar, você não vai ficar só olhando, né?

Sakura: - Claro que não, mas eu pago!

Shaoran: - Nem pensar! Espere-me sentada nesse banco. (apontou para o banco) A fila está um pouco grande por causa do calor. Vai querer de qual sabor?

Sakura: - Morango.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e andou em direção a fila. Ele não sabia, mas já estavam sendo observados já fazia um tempo, aquela era a brecha perfeita para se aproximarem de Sakura. O banco onde ela estava sentada era atrás da barraquinha de sorvete, e a aglomeração de pessoas era na parte de frente. Bastava alguém chegar de surpresa e tapar a boca dela. Não saberia de nada.

Aquele homem que os observava caminhou calmamente até ela, rapidamente, colocou a mão com um pano com uma substância de cheiro forte, sobre a boca e o nariz dela.

Sakura sentiu a aproximação de alguém, e prendeu a respiração logo que sentiu alguém parar por trás. O que foi sua sorte. Debatia-se tentando fazer o mais alto barulho que fosse possível, mas já estava se sentindo tonta.

Shaoran ouviu a barulheira, tanto como os outros, e foi correndo ver o que era, quando aquele homem se viu rodeado por pessoas, saiu de lá o mais depressa possível. Shaoran ameaçou correr até ela, mas alguém havia sido mais rápido.

Takashi: - Está tudo bem? (ajudando-a se levantar).

Sakura: - Eu, eu... (desmaia nos braços dele).

Dessa vez não deixaria aquele garoto de faculdade roubar seu lugar, foi até os dois, e encarou Takashi.

Shaoran: - Ela está comigo, deixe que cuido dela. (sendo seco com ele)

Takashi: - Que belo acompanhante... (começou a esculachar Li, até ser interrompido).

Shaoran: - Eu estava na fila comprando sorvete, você estaria fazendo o mesmo. Deixei-a sozinha **por **menos de 10 minutos!

Takashi: - Tudo bem... (sentiu-se constrangido, ele não tinha culpa. Já havia visto aquele homem seguindo Sakura quando ela saia da faculdade, mas não foi só naquela ocasião...) Espere! Eu já vi aquele homem com a minha irmã!

Shaoran: - E quem seria sua irmã? (tomando Sakura nos braços)

Takashi: - Laika...

Shaoran: - LAIKA?

Então esse era o tal irmão mais novo de Laika, o garoto do qual Sakura havia lhe falado. Muito sujo da parte de Laika mandar fazer o que fizeram com a Sakura, isso lhe dava mais motivos para se declarar logo a ela.

Apenas não ficaram discutindo sobre o assunto, pois precisava levar Sakura para casa. Não dava para carregar uma mulher desmaiada para cima e pra baixo. Ainda não estava na hora de pegar sua filha, então pegou o telefone de Takashi e foi direto para casa, e só ligou para a empresa avisando que não voltaria naquele dia, depois de pô-la em sua cama. A cama DELE.

Sakura estava bem, só estava sob o efeito do clorofórmio. Bastava esperar um tempo que ela r**etornaria** a si, então foi tomar um banho enquanto isso e pensar sobre tudo. E parecia uma loucura. Entendia o porque de Laika querer acabar com Sakura, mas não seqüestrar, o que ganharia em troca?

x

Tomoyo voltou direto para casa esperando encontrar Sakura lá, mas não... Deixou suas coisas sobre a cama e ficou imaginando onde ela poderia estar. Demorou a voltar para casa exatamente na esperança dela já ter voltado. Mas tinha um papel estranho de baixo da porta, não havia reparado nele quando entrou no quarto, mas seria bom checar.

Para Tomoyo. tratemos como no nosso país, certo?

Cara Tomoyo,

Estou te escrevendo esse bilhete para lhe solicitar ajuda, para o bem de sua prima. Sakura uma vez me contou sobre você ter conhecidos na polícia, então, sua prima corre perigo e o Shaoran Li perigos financeiros. Eu sei de tudo que vai acontecer, mas preciso da sua ajuda para deter.

Encontre-me em frente à porta do restaurante às 6 horas da manhã.

Abraços, Takashi,

o menino que beijou sua prima.

Estranho mesmo aquilo, mas ia de qualquer forma. Sentiu um aperto no peito, resolvendo ligar para o celular de Sakura, e Shaoran atende. Ela dormiria lá e não iria para a faculdade no dia seguinte... Unh... ele estava protegendo ela. Mas o que diabos era aquele bilhete? Não entendeu nada daquilo! Será que Sakura tinha deixado de contar mais uma coisa para ela?

Tomoyo: - Mato aquela sem vergonha! (brincou com a situação para melhorar o clima de preocupação próprio).

x

Alguns dias depois...

Estava caindo um temporal e, por azar, o portão da garagem não queria abrir de jeito algum, forçando Shaoran estacionar seu carro em frente de casa e enfrentar aquela chuva toda. Entrou correndo dentro de casa para não se molhar muito mais, esquecendo-se de anunciar sua chegada.

Sakura pouco tempo atrás tentava estudar para suas provas finais, mas a tempestade era a culpada por ela não ter continuado estudando. Estava encolhida no sofá com medo do barulho dos trovões e **raios** que vinham lá de fora e logo que Shaoran entrou em casa, esqueceu-se de fechar a porta deixando que o vento fosse mais rápido, fechando-a com força, quando Sakura ouve aquele estrondo dá um berro pulando para fora do sofá, não se importando mais se Lana estava ou não dormindo.

Shaoran (correndo até a sala, assustado): - Sakura, o que aconteceu? Por que o grito?

Sakura (tremendo de medo, gaguejando): - Fo-foi...o...ba-baru-ulho...do-o..tro-trovão.

Shaoran solta uma leve gargalhada. Mas que menina medrosa!

Sakura (levantando uma sobrancelha e fitando ele, esquecendo o medo): - Está rindo do que?

Shaoran: - De você dando ataques por causa de um barulhinho! Além do mais, não foi nem um trovão e sim a porta fechada pela força do vento. Se dermos sorte a casa não é carregada junto com essa ventania.

Sakura (caminhou para perto dele, parando frente-a-frente, com as mãos na cintura): - Está debochando, é? Isso não foi um barulhinho qualquer não! Sou muito corajosa por acaso, se você não sabe! (empinando o nariz) E como você mesmo disse, está ventando muito lá fora e o barulho que a porta fez não foi pequeno.

Desta vez houvera sido um barulho de trovão, levando mais um grito escandaloso de Sakura que larga de lado sua pose de corajosa, jogando-se nos braços de Shaoran.

Shaoran (abraçando ela, debochando ainda mais da situação): - Vejo! Muito corajosa...

Sakura pensa em empurrar ele para longe de si, mas não poderia recusar acolho, afundando seu rosto no peito dele, que a abraça ainda mais forte, aproveitando um raro momento no qual podia tê-la em seus braços, como queria ter para sempre. Começou a afagar os cabelos dela, tentando dar um pouco de conforto para aquela 'menina' medrosa, esperando que ela se acalmasse.

Depois de algum tempo abraçados, no meio do corredor, Sakura afasta-se de Shaoran fitando-o, constrangida, até que outro estrondo a faz se jogar mais uma vez nos braços dele, mas dessa vez não houvera sido apenas o barulho, mas também a luz da casa, da rua, fora embora. Agora sim que ela não o soltaria tão cedo. Shaoran ri, com um riso baixo e abafado, levando mais uma vez suas mãos aos cabelos dela, sentia aquele pequeno coraçãozinho dela acelerado de medo.

Engraçado como era o destino, a jogava nos braços dele, que mal haveria em poder aproveitar isso?

Inclina um pouco a cabeça para trás, levantando um pouco o rosto, olhando fixamente para o rosto dele em busca do brilho de seus olhos. Talvez apenas em uma situação daquela teria a coragem de fazer isso.

Dura um tempo àquela troca de olhares e Shaoran sabia que ela não procuraria seus olhos à toa, o procurou talvez com a mesma vontade que ele sempre procurava os dela. Tentar descobrir o que se passava dentro da alma daquela jovem, tentar saber o que ela sentia, quem ela amava. Mas tinha medo de encontrar uma resposta desagradável para aquela insistente pergunta de seu coração, entretanto o que sentia falava mais alto.

Deixa sua mão, que antes afagava os cabelos de Sakura, escorrer até o rosto dela, cariciando-o suavemente, leva sua outra mão a nuca dela, puxando levemente sua cabeça mais próxima à dele, até seus lábios se tocarem, e seus olhos se fecharem, apenas ouvindo o canto do vento em conjunto com a chuva.

Rapidamente a energia da casa volta, e Sakura abre os olhos vendo-se beijando Li. Empurra-o para longe de seu corpo, encarando-o meio confusa.

Sakura (se afastando, levando as mãos ao rosto): - Não está certo, não está certo... Não, não...(balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro)

Sem que desse tempo de entenderem o que se passava, ela sai correndo para fora da casa, deixando Shaoran parado no mesmo lugar de antes, tentando assimilar as coisas, saindo do transe ao ouvir a porta de sua casa bater. Não pensa duas vezes em ir atrás dela, aquilo acabaria ali, naquele dia. Ajeitariam-se de uma vez por todas.

Sakura apressa-se ao ver Li do lado de fora de casa, correndo até o meio da pista.

Sakura: - Volte, Shaoran! Deixe-me, por favor!

Shaoran: - Nunca! (falou correndo até ela).

Ameaça a voltar a correr, quando um raio cai não muito distante dela, mas o bastante para que não se machucasse, fazendo-a cair de bumbum no chão.

Shaoran resolve não correr percebendo que ela não faria o mesmo ao levantar-se do chão, olhando parar o local onde havia caído. Aparentava estar chorando, mas por que?

Shaoran (segurando Sakura pelo braço): - Estais louca?

Sakura (tentando soltar seu braço): - Solte-me Shaoran, eu vou embora. (soluçando repetidamente).

Shaoran (puxando ela): - Deixe disso! Está caindo o maior temporal aqui fora. É muito perigoso ir a pé. Você não vai para o campus assim, deixe-me pelo menos levá-la quando o tempo melhorar.

Sakura (o fitando com os olhos rasos em lágrimas): - Não! Deixe-me, por favor.

Shaoran (soltando o braço dela): - Mas por que? (perguntando ressentido)

Sakura (balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro): - Não está certo, Shaoran. Não está certo.

Shaoran (segurando o rosto, fazendo-a voltar a fitá-lo): - O que não estaria certo?

Sakura (tirando a mão dele de seu rosto, fitando novamente o chão): - Eu... e...e... Você.

Shaoran (pegando de leve o queixo dela, levantando o rosto dela, fitando-a no fundo dos olhos): - Por que não? Eu amo você, Sakura. E vejo que sentes o mesmo, ou ao menos, algo além de amizade de trabalho e amizade comum.

Sakura (sentindo o coração acelerar, gaguejando): - E-eu...Tam-também te-e a-mo-o.

Shaoran (falando ao ouvido dela, em voz baixa): - Então por que não estaria certo?

Sakura sente um arrepio gostoso pelo corpo, abraçando-o com força, ele a corresponde, vai beijando suavemente seu pescoço até chegar à boca, onde aprofunda **em **um beijo apaixonado. Antes, às vezes se encontrava desligado imaginando qual gosto teriam os lábios dela. Só ao sentir o doce aroma que ela emanava, sentia os cabelos na nuca arrepiarem.

Ela não agüentava mais, queria tê-lo tanto quanto ele a queria. Há tempos sonhava com aquele beijo, mas acordava frustrada por ser um sonho, mas agora era real, ela o tinha, e queria que fosse eternamente.

Acabam perdendo por completo a noção das coisas à volta deles, apenas lembram-se quando se separam, sem fôlego.

Sakura (vira o rosto pro lado e espirra): - Atchin!

Shaoran (soltando-a e pegando sua mão): - Venha comigo, vamos lá pra dentro se não você vai acabar piorando.

Os dois entram na casa. Li sobe até seu quarto, enquanto que Sakura o espera na sala, e volta com uma toalha, uma camiseta e um short femininos.

Sakura (envergonhada): - Pra quê isso?

Shaoran: - Oras Sakura, pra você ir tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, é claro. Aproveite logo que a energia voltou para tomar um banho quente.

Sakura (corada): - Ainda está de pé você me levar pro campus?

Shaoran (rindo): - Não, não está. Quando subi o telefone tocou, reparou nisso? (Sakura consente com a cabeça) Então... Era sua prima, e disse para você não voltar para o campus, pois nem ela mesma está lá, ficou na casa de Eriol. E como você perdeu sua chave do quarto, não tem como entrar. Além de que, você está encharcada! (a olhada dos pés a cabeça)

Sakura (pegando a toalha e as roupas): - Mas de quem são estas roupas?

Shaoran: - De uma das minhas irmãs. Quando trouxe minhas coisas para cá, acabei me enganando e trazendo isso também. Pode usar, não tem problemas. Ah, tome banho no meu quarto, pois o chuveiro daqui de baixo está enguiçado, e é melhor não arriscar entrar no quarto de Lana, por mais que ela tenha sono pesado.

Sakura: - Mas seu quarto não é uma 'área restrita'?

Shaoran: - É sim, mas para você não.

Sakura fita-o, ainda mais envergonha por ele ter piscado para ela, como se insinuasse algo, mas sobe e toma seu banho e quando volta, Shaoran sobe para tomar seu banho também. E ela aproveita pra fazer chocolate bem quentinho para os dois. Quem é que não gosta!

Shaoran volta com uma colcha em mãos, e sente um cheirinho bom de chocolate vindo da cozinha, se aproxima para ver o que Sakura fazia, e a vê saindo com duas canecas em mãos.

Shaoran: - O que é isso?

Sakura (respirando fundo): - Não consegue sentir? (ele consente) Chocolate quente que fiz para nós. Se quiser mais depois, tem lá na cozinha. (olhando para o que ele carregava) Para o que essa colcha?

Shaoran: - É que hoje tem um filme muito bom na TV que eu estava a fim de assistir. E como está frio nada melhor que uma boa colcha. Assiste comigo?

Sakura: - Claro! Vou ficar por aqui mesmo, já que você não me deu muitas escolhas. (disse brincando com ele).

Sakura coloca as canecas em cima da mesinha de centro e ajuda Shaoran a armar o sofá em cama. Depois de armado, Shaoran sobe de novo até seu quarto para buscar travesseiros e um lençol para cobrir o colchão do sofá-cama.

Com tudo arrumado, Li liga a TV e os dois sentam, abraçadinhos, no sofá, enrolados na colcha, tomando o chocolate. No braço do sofá tem uma bandeja onde colocavam as canecas quando precisam.

O filme ainda não tinha começado. Ficam se beijando e trocando carícias sem muitos detalhes se não fica um fic hentai e acabam se amando. O filme inicia e eles não percebem.

Acabam adormecendo depois.

X

Na manhã seguinte Shaoran sente o corpo de alguém sobre o dele, respira fundo então sente o perfume dos cabelos de Sakura, percebe que o que aconteceu não fora um sonho dele. A aconchega melhor em seus braços e fica admirando-a dormir.

Ela se vira para o outro lado, então ele resolve se levantar e fazer logo o café da manhã, pois Lana poderia acordar e não seria muito bom ela vê-lo dormindo com Sakura, mas quando se levanta e olha que horas já eram, era melhor preparar o almoço. E por que será que Lana ainda não estava acordada? Será que ela havia visto algo?

Sakura acorda com o cheirinho da comida e nota que Shaoran não está mais ao seu lado.

A pequena desce correndo as escadas, e quando Shaoran escuta o barulho e aparece na porta da cozinha vendo sua filha toda alegre indo abraçá-lo.

Lana: - Papai, Bom Dia, papai!

Shaoran (dando um beijo no rosto da filha): - Bom dia minha filha. Hoje estamos acompanhados.

Lana (com um ponto de interrogação enorme na cabeça): - O quê?

Shaoran (apontando pro sofá): - Sakura está dormindo no sofá da sala. Mas não faça barulho para não acordá-la.

Sakura (escutando tudo, levantando do sofá): - Esta tudo bem, já estou acordada.

Lana (saindo correndo para abraçar Sakura): - Tia, tia!

Shaoran: - Tia não, agora você pode chamá-la de mamãe, certo Sakura!

Sakura (corada, solta a pequena): - Como assim?

Shaoran (ajoelhando-se aos pés de Sakura): - Quer namorar comigo Sakura?

Sakura (toda alegre): - Claro! Claro que eu quero! (depois de um tempo) Mas qual é o problema dela me chamar de tia?

Shaoran (esquecendo que Lana estava ali, abraçando Sakura): - Porque você é a namorada do pai dela, e não tia!

Lana: - É... mamãe! Aí você será mesmo minha mamãe. Não é, papai? Você vai casar com ela?

Shaoran (vendo que o que Lana dizia deixava Sakura encabulada): - Cada coisa ao seu tempo, pequena. Agora suba e troque de roupa.

Lana sobe correndo obedecendo a seu pai.

Shaoran (aproveitando que Lana já tinha subido): - Ela está certa... Só te pedi em namoro primeiro porque o pedido de casamento eu vou fazer quando você terminar a faculdade, aí eu peço.

Sakura (olhando para ele duvidosa): - Bobo!

Shaoran: - Também te amo, minha flor!

N/A: Sou uma fracassada XD s esconde dos tomates e ovos podres, mas voa uma banana estragada em sua direção O.o Perdão por ter demorado, mas não precisa de tanto, né? é acertada no meio da testa por um repolho Isso dói . Tah, precisa sim... Eu devo demorar com o próximo cap.. Sabe o que acontece? Eu só consigo escrever com crises de inspiração e quando não to entediada, o que ocorre praticamente sempre que posso escrever. Fora que estou muito ligada ao Outro Mundo (a fic que tirei do ar) que acabo largando as outras de lado, então não esperem atualizações da fic 2 corações porque aquela fic eu tava escrevendo a 'minha história' meio retorcida com um ex... retorcida porque eu não fiquei grávida e muito menos tenho poderes mágicos, e outras coisa,s eu só arrumei um jeito diferente para contar o que acontecia comigo.. Bem, então eu tenho que me recuperar de tudo (detalhe, fazem mais de 6 meses que terminamos) para poder continuar com ela. Mas eu tinha esperanças de voltar, e menos de um mês atrás aconteceu umas coisas que me fez ficar depressiva de novo, com relação a ele também, ai eu tinha decidido largar a fic, mas resolvi só eu 'esquecer' ele para poder continuar. Porque se eu continuasse a fic contando a minha história com ele, bem, não teria um final feliz. É só, e talvez o próximo cap de TPA seja o último XD Beijos.


End file.
